Tainted Love
by celtic mommy
Summary: OOC/AH - Edward is a teacher and Bella is a senior at the same school. They have a hot and cold 'relationship' until B graduates and moves away to college. What happens when they meet up again and are no longer teacher/student? Canon pairings & lemons
1. I Hate Mondays

**Disclaimer: Twilight and all it's characters is not mine :sigh:  
**

**Chapter 1**

**BPOV**

I hate Mondays. That may be too general. I hate Mondays in which I have to go to school and be subjected to the torture that is Forks High, or as I like to refer to it - Hell High.

The teachers are all fucking old motherfuckers and the curriculum is not much more than what most kids learn in preschool. I may be a little harsh, but it drives me crazy that I am forced to listen to old people ramble incessantly using textbooks that are 3 decades old. Hell, I don't even think the Kennedy assassination is in our History books.

I quickly showered and got ready for a new week in hell. Being part of the most sought after threesome in school required that I spend copious amounts time preparing myself each morning. I pulled on my black mini skirt and a baby blue silk top, along with 4-inch black hells. Looking at myself in the mirror, I could help but notice how much I have changed from the clumsy freshman who only felt comfortable in jeans and a t-shirt.

I heard a car horn and grabbed my bag while running out to Alice's Porsche where my best friends, Rosalie and Alice greeted me as I jumped in and we began speeding down the road to school. It was our usual pleasantries of "hey bitch" and "morning whores".

Rosalie Hale and Alice Brandon have been my best friends since our freshman year of high school. I was new to Forks and not very good at making friends. Alice was part of the Freshman welcome committee and was assigned to show me around school. After that first day, we were never apart. I was shocked to find out that she had very few friends. She was absolutely gorgeous and her jet black hair and blue eyes were amazing. Not to mention her bubbly personality. I figured it was just meant to be that I be her friend.

Later in the year, Rosalie moved to Forks. She walked up to me and Alice one day and told us flat out that we were required to be her friends. She was too intimidating to argue with, being already extremely tall for our age and model-worthy with long platinum blonde hair and blue eyes. With the addition of Rose, our inseparable threesome was born.

It wasn't until the summer after our Freshman year and Alice and Rosalie decided it was time for me to have a make-over. I didn't understand why they thought it was necessary because it wasn't like a make-over would help me be pretty, but I went with it. I figured I could use any help I could get.

When Sophomore year started, we became the 'it' group. Everyone, even seniors, wanted us at their parties. We had date offers non-stop and found ourselves to be highly in demand, which has only increased to what they are at the present, our Senior year. I was pulled out of my walk down memory lane by Alice squealing from the front seat.

"Ohhh….Bella! Did you hear about Mr. Banner?" Alice, the queen of gossip and all things associated with rumors, was ready with juicy tidbits this morning.

"No. Did you see him at the adult toy store again?" Yes, we were once doing a little shopping and ran into our Biology teacher in the video section while he was trying to choose between _Privates of the Caribbean _and _The Boner Identity_. We gave him our opinions on both before leaving the store.

"No, he had a nervous breakdown and has been replaced for the rest of the year. Some hot new teacher fresh out of college." I rolled my eyes.

"Great. They got someone who won't know how to teach. Fuck that shit." I could just picture a new female teacher, just out of college, not knowing how to teach the lessons. I fucking hate this place.

I continued my internal rant of hatred for the high school as Alice parked and we made our way into school. I couldn't help but smile as I approached my locker when I found James leaning up against the wall waiting for me in all his sexy glory.

"Hey babe." James pushed himself from the wall and leaned down for a kiss. "I missed you last night." _Oh god. Not the pout._

"James, I'm sorry. You know Charlie said I couldn't go out last night. He's irritated that I am never home to cook for him. I'll make it up to you during lunch." I slid my hand down his chest to the top of his jeans and winked.

"Hell yeah. I accept your apology." I grabbed him for a quick kiss before rushing to my first class of the morning - fucking English.

When I got into English, I saw Mike Newton sitting on my desk waiting for me. After turning him down for a date more times than I can count, I have taken a new approach to dealing with him. He smiled and waved when he saw me and I immediately knew what I was going to say to him today.

"Hey Mike. Guess what!" I grinned as I slid into my desk chair.

"What?" He leaned forward to show his was listening intently.

"I was watching a gay porn this weekend and I am pretty sure I saw you in it. Were you the lead character in _Backside Adventures 2_?" I gave him an innocent smile and received a glare in return.

"Whatever." He muttered as he got up and walked away from my desk. I almost did a happy dance knowing that bought me at least 2 days of him not talking to me. Plenty of time to think of my next attack.

The rest of the morning went by incredibly slow - I practiced making origami swans in Spanish, then made a list of reasons I hate Forks High during Trig, and just as I was contemplating whether I should drink poison or slit my wrist with a rusty knife, the bell rang for lunch. I almost laughed when I saw James pacing in front of my locker waiting for me.

"Eager are we?" He glanced up and swept me up into a huge hug.

"I just missed my gorgeous girl. Put your stuff away." I threw my books in my locker before James grabbed my hand and pulled me to an empty classroom.

Within seconds, I found myself with my back against the door and James pressing his lips to mine. Never one for foreplay, James grasped my ass and picked me up, causing me to wrap my legs around his waist. He walked us over to the empty desk and laid me down, never pulling his lips from mine.

He continued his assault on my lips, as his hand reached up my skirt to pull down my panties. He was pleasantly surprised to find I wasn't wearing any. He pulled away to smirk at me - his way of saying 'I approve' - and I began to unzip his jeans. Just as I was about to hit the money load, the classroom door opened.

"Shit. Sorry. Uh. Shit. Yeah." I heard the most delicious, albeit flustered voice speaking before the door slammed closed again.

"Fuck!" I pushed James off of me and began to smooth down my skirt. "We need to get out of here. Whoever that was is probably going to go let administration know we are in here. See you in Biology." I patted James on the cheek and slightly opened the door to see if anyone was around. Not seeing anyone, I left the room and made my way to the cafeteria to grab a drink and found Alice and Rosalie sitting at our table talking.

"Well, that was a major quickie, Bells." I huffed and threw myself down in an empty chair.

"Yeah, because we didn't get to finish. Someone walked in on us." I started to pout.

"Shit Bells. Are you in trouble?" Rosalie sounded slightly concerned even though she had a huge smirk on her face.

"Don't know. The person closed the door and I booked it." This caused a round of laughter between the three of us.

"Only you, Bella. Seriously, have you never heard of a fucking lock?" I rolled my eyes at Alice's question.

"Or better yet. Wait till you get home." I almost laughed at Rosalie's statement.

"Hmm…Rose. I am pretty sure I remember a certain tryst of your's in the football coach's office last year with a certain quarterback cousin of mine." Before she could retort, the bell rang to signal that we needed to head to our next class.

"Saved by the Bell, Rose." I grinned and she shoved me as we made our way out of the cafeteria.

Alice jumped up and down next to me when we got to my locker. "You have Biology with the new teacher now, Bells!" I looked at her and scrunched my nose.

"Yeah, looking forward to it." I replied sarcastically as I threw my books in my bag and rushed to class before the final bell rang.

When I got into the class, I went to my table and noticed the teacher had not arrived yet. I really hoped I wouldn't have to assist in teaching as I did when Mr Banner was teaching us. Biology happened to be one of my best subjects and I had a bad feeling the new teacher didn't have a clue what they were doing. The only saving grace in the class was that I was able to work alone. While everyone else was forced to be partnered up, I had the privilege of working on my own…still getting done faster than the rest of the class.

As I was boasting about my superior academic abilities in my head, I heard the final bell ring and the classroom door burst open. I reached into my bag and pulled out my notebook when I heard a few gasps coming from the girls in the class. Curious, I looked up to see the back of some guy with messy bronze hair as he walked to the desk as the front of the class.

I tilted my head as I inspected his body - well the back of it anyway. Nice firm ass, definitely works out with the way the shirt was clinging to him, tall…then he turned around and I realized why there were gasps when he walked in.

_Holy fuck on a stick!_

I found myself staring at the most beautiful being on the face of this Earth. Seeing his green eyes and chiseled jaw reminded me that I was not wearing panties and I was sure I would slip off my seat by the end of the class. Suddenly, Biology became my absolute favorite class and Forks High didn't seem so bad.

"Hi class. I'm Mr Cullen and I guess everyone has already heard that I am taking over for Mr Banner for the remainder of the year." _Holy shit. I might cum if he keeps talking. _He leaned against the desk slightly and I could not stop my eyes from staring at his long legs and licking my lips. He paused and I looked up to see him practically glaring in my direction.

He cleared his throat and continued speaking. "Right. So, we're going to go ahead and get started with the lesson Mr Banner had planned for today. I'll be switching up his syllabus because frankly it sucks. But, since I haven't had time, we'll just stick to it for now."

Everyone groaned as we got our text books out to go over the reading for the lesson from our syllabus. "While everyone works on the assignment, I'm going to be coming by to talk to each table and learn your names." As much as I didn't want to take my eyes off of him, I started on my assignment, not needing to read the chapter.

I wanted to laugh at how easy the assignment was and had it done in just ten minutes. So, I sat back and watched as Mr Cullen walked around the classroom talking to each table. I grinned when I saw him tense up at Lauren and Jessica's table as they giggled and attempted to flirt. He laughed at something that was said at James and Mike's table. _Hmmm…I completely forgot James is in this class._

And there I sat, watching him chat it up with the entire class without even a glance in my direction. He went from table to table asking questions, laughing, giving nervous looks, and continuing on throughout the room. He never looked in my direction once.

I went from amused and intrigued to almost angry. First, he practically glares in my direction when introducing himself and now I feel like he's ignoring me. I couldn't figure out why he would pretend I wasn't even there. Once he finished his conversation with the table in front of mine, I was ready to do a happy dance knowing he would be talking to me next. But, he did something that took me by complete surprise. He walked back to the front of the class and sat down at his desk.

"Alright everyone. It was nice talking to you." I saw him quickly look in my direction before continuing. "Turn in your assignment as you leave." Just as he finished speaking, the bell rang and everyone began rushing to get out of the classroom. I took my time packing my things up and waved at James as he left the room.

I sauntered up to the desk at the front of the class and placed my assignment on top of the pile. "Bella Swan." I started to walk out of the class after I stated my name.

"Excuse me?" Mr Cullen seemed almost angry that I spoke to him.

"I said Bella Swan. That's my name. I figured I would just provide it for you since you didn't feel the need to come and talk to me." Again, I turned to leave the classroom, but he felt the need to speak again.

"Have a good afternoon Miss Swan. Remember to lock use a lock next time." I spun around to look at him and saw him glowering in my direction. _Oh fuck. He's the one who came into the room and caught us._

The realization must have been obvious because he laughed humorlessly. "Don't worry. I'm not going to say anything." I could tell by his tone that he was done talking to me and I retreated from the classroom as quickly as possible.

I decided I would skip my classes for the rest of the day and sent texts to Alice and Rose to tell them to join me in skipping. I had no choice since Alice drove us to school. On our way to my house I relayed everything that happened in Biology.

"And then he told me to use a lock. He was the one that caught James and me getting busy." I was still in shock over Mr Cullen's treatment. "I mean. He wouldn't look in my direction for the majority of the class. But, when he did, it was as if he wanted me to just die."

"Bella. I'm sure you are blowing this out of proportion." I rolled my eyes at my ever-optimistic friend, Alice.

"You don't understand, Alice. He's beautiful and he hates me." I didn't know why it bothered me so much that my teacher would hate me, but it did. And the fact that he had seen me in a less than appropriate position with James just made it worse.

The next few days were just more of the same hell. I would get dressed in a cute little outfit, make-out with James during lunch, then strut around in front of Mr Cullen, only to be sent death glares from him. I couldn't figure him out.

Thursday was by far the worst day. I went with a more sophisticated sexy outfit and felt really great walking into Biology. I mean, what guy doesn't like the pencil skirt/sexy librarian look? Mike was still ignoring me thanks to our talk on Monday and James was late to class, so I had a little time to show Mr Cullen my stuff. I talked to him about our next assignment, let him know I would be willing to help him if he needed me to as I had with Mr Banner, and then went to my desk as the bell rang. The entire time I talked to him, his hands were clenched in fists. By the time I sat in my desk and turned to look at him, his face was full of what I assume to be fury. I was almost scared. _That is until I realized I would be seeing that angry fury in my fantasies about him spanking me later._

So, there I was on Friday morning trying to come up with an outfit for the day. I had been neglecting James's needs and knew he would want a little session during lunchtime. _Remember to use a lock next time. _Mr Cullen's words were etched in my mind and I almost slapped myself for thinking about that jerk. After the way he acted on Thursday, I decided I didn't care about why he was such a prick to me. I only had a few more months of high school and I would never see the fucker again. _Which is really too bad…because he's is so yummy to look at._

As always, Alice picked me up from school and we talked about our plans for the weekend.

"Bella babe. Can we go to Seattle tonight to see Em? There is a huge party at his frat house tonight and he said we should really go." Rosalie has been dating my cousin, Emmett McCarty for a year now. Their relationship was a huge surprise to everyone, since they bickered in public like an old married couple. But, when the football coach found them in his office with Emmett literally scoring, they decided to take things public.

"Sure. Rose. You know I'm not going to pass up a frat party." I couldn't stop the smile that appeared knowing this would mean we would spend the weekend in Seattle having fun with Em and his boys.

"We'll leave right after fourth hour, okay? I want to stop by the mall and do some shopping before we get there. And I know you will want to be in Biology today to see if Mr Cullen is ready to be nice to you." Alice giggled at my misery. "Are you a masochist?"

"Alice! Did someone buy you a dictionary or is masochist your word-of-the-day? You did a great job using it in a sentence." I let the sarcasm drip from my voice as I teased her. _She deserved it!_

By the time we arrived to school, we had our plans for the weekend mapped out. Unfortunately, the plans would include 2 trips to the mall, but it is a small price to pay to spend time with delicious college guys. I broke apart from Rose and Alice as soon as we got into the main building. I wanted to get to my locker and let James know we would be having a lunch meeting.

James was in his usual place, leaning on the wall next to my locker. I skipped up to him and gave him a quick kiss before letting him know he was on his own for the weekend.

Our relationship is pretty complicated. During the week, we are exclusive. I don't think either of us consider ourselves girlfriend/boyfriend, though. It is more about convenience. We know each other so well and would rather be with each other and not have to worry about some skank or wanna-be player messing with us. The weekends are quite different. They are what we call free-play. If we want to make plans with other people or go to a party, there is no reason to ask or include the other. But, if we don't have plans and want to get together, we do. See. Complicated. But it works for us.

"Hey gorgeous." James gave me a huge smile. I opened my locker and began getting the books I would need for my first few classes.

"Hiya. I have to make this quick, but wanted to tell you two things. I'm going to Seattle this weekend, so you're on your own and we have a lunch date." I gave him a quick kiss and winked before heading to my first class.

The morning went by slower than I ever thought possible. Between the horrid teachings at Hell High, the idiot students asking questions a dog could answer, knowing I will be skipping out early, and my 'date' with James - well, can you see why I am about to crawl out of my skin?

When the bell rang for lunch, I rushed to my locker to put my things away and wait for James. Unfortunately, my mortal enemy, Lauren Mallory and her minions decided to come have a chat with me.

"Hey Swan." I rolled my eyes at her obvious attempt to intimidate me.

"What's up Douchebag?" I don't know if she has figured out that I never greet her by name.

"I was wondering if you want to get in on our bet." I heard some snickering within her group of followers and had to force myself to not roll my eyes again. I turned to l glare at Lauren before responding.

"I'll bite. What bet?" I decided I would take the bait and see what the fuck the bet was.

"Well, you see. It is pretty obvious that Mr Cullen is by far the hottest teacher to ever grace Forks High." I sighed.

"Get to the point fucktard." I received a few gasps from her group.

"The point is…" She looked around to see if anyone else was in listening range. "we are betting to see who can have sex with him first." She gave me a smug smile with a look that read 'I know I'm going to win'. This time I couldn't help roll my eyes as I crossed my arms over my chest.

"Listen hear shit-for-brains. Mr Cullen is a teacher. How dare you even think of doing something that could cost him his job, let alone his reputation!" I kept my voice in a low menacing tone to make sure she understood I meant business. "You are going to end the bet now. If I hear of anyone even thinking about it, I will personally hunt said person down. And I know Alice and Rose will have no problem helping me bury the body."

I kept my eyes focused on Lauren as she cowered during my speech. "Do I make myself clear?" I narrowed my eyes waiting for her response.

"Uh…yeah…you're right…I'm….shit….I'm sorry Bella." I snorted and turned to finish putting my things in my locker. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw James running up practically out of breath.

"Bella. Sorry babe. I had to have a chat with Mrs. Overton. Ready?" I flashed him a big smile and grabbed his hand to walk away without turning back to Lauren and her shit-crew.

James and I hurried into the same empty classroom we went to on Monday, but remembered to lock the door this time. I'll have to thank Mr Cullen for the tip when I get to class. That should piss him off.

We quickly got to work and had a very productive lunch period. _The boy does know what to do with those fingers…and that cock of his is magic!_

After our time together, I had just enough time to run to the cafeteria and grab a bottle of water before heading to Biology. When I walked in, Mr Cullen was already seated at his desk, so I decided to quickly thank him for his advice before sitting down. As I walked past his desk to get to the aisle my table was on, I leaned slightly toward him to whisper.

"We remembered the lock this time. Thanks." I didn't look at him to see his expression. I was slightly frightened by him, but found him so fucking sexy and intriguing, that it far outweighed the fear. I took my seat and busied myself getting my book and notebook out, so it was a few minutes before I looked up to the front of the room.

When I finally focused my attention on Mr Cullen, he was glaring at me and was obviously clenching his jaw. _Fuck. Why did I have to push his buttons? _He seemed to be waging a war in his head and eventually began to calm down. I was slightly relieved, but felt I should be on guard in case his anger flared again. _Shit. That angry look in his eyes is most definitely going to be part of my fantasy tonight._

The final bell rang and class was quickly underway. I ended up tuning his actual words out as soon as he stood from his desk and walked around to the front of it. My mind flew to a different place and my fantasy world took over. I imagined the feel of his tongue on me, his hands exploring my body, his fingers teasing my nipples….I caught myself just before a moan escaped, but still couldn't focus on what he was teaching. I was broken out of Naughtyville when I heard the bell ring. _Wow, I just thought of dirty acts with my teacher for an hour?_

"Ms Swan. Can I see you before you leave?" _Shit shit shit! _I took my time getting my things together, not wanting any other students to see or hear the lecture I was sure to get from Mr Cullen. I slowly made my way up to his desk, where he sat with his head in his hands.

"You wanted to see me sir?" I put on my innocent Bella voice and hoped he wouldn't be too hard on me. _No, not hard in that way…I would love for him to be hard on me…oh you get the picture._

"I just wanted to say Thank you." He looked up at me and must have seen the confusion in my eyes. "Um. I heard the conversation at your locker earlier. The…uh…bet."

"Oh! OH! No need to thank me. Lauren is a shithead." I shrugged and started to walk out of the room.

"I truly appreciate it, though." I turned to see him looking at me without a glare for the first time.

"Don't mention it." I winked and quickly left the room to find Alice and Rose.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: Okay. There's the start of this story. I'm hoping to have the next chapter our in a few days. Review and let me know if I should continue.**


	2. Remind Me To Kill Emmett

**Disclaimer: Twilight is not mine. My silly imagination is all mine, though.**

**I didn't realize this story would be so well received. Thanks to everyone who reviewed the first chapter! I hope you continue to enjoy this story!**

**There is a lemon wedge in this chapter. Just my little warning for anyone who doesn't like to read about fun loving (but I have a feeling you are all naughty girlies and didn't really need the warning.  
**

_**Chapter 2**_

_**BPOV**_

_Remind me to kill Emmett._

On the way to Seattle, Rose received a call from Emmett regarding the party we would be attending at his house for the night. Although I only got one side of the conversation, I knew that she agreed to fulfill one of his fantasies and Alice and I would be forced to join in. It is really ridiculous that we have to be part of their little mating ritual all the time, but that just seems to be how they roll.

We spent a few hours shopping to find the outfits Rose promised Emmett we would wear. I was so frustrated with Rose and Alice's inability to make any kind of decision that I began to try to create weapons out of the clothes hangers and plot the torture I would put them through.

Luckily, they are smart enough to know when I have reached my breaking point and they bought everything we needed at the last store we entered. They were really lucky too. I was actually beginning to look forward to piercing their nipples with one of the hangers. _Keep in mind for next shopping trip._

We got to Emmett's house just as they were finishing up getting everything ready for the party, so we rushed upstairs to get changed into the requested outfits. We quickly dressed in our thin white button-up shirts that were a size too small over black lace bras. The plaid skirts we found stopped right under our asses and our black lace boy shorts will be in plain view at the slightest bend. Of course, we couldn't go without the white thigh highs and black patent leather high heels.

Once dressed, we worked on hair and make-up. We kept our make-up simple to give an innocent look. _That's the only thing that looks even remotely innocent. _We braided Rose's hair, put mine in pig tails, and put cute little barrettes in Alice's. All in all, I think we were pulling off the naughty school girl look pretty damn well.

"All right bitches." I turned from the mirror to look at Alice and Rose. "I hear music and Emmett yelling. I think it is time to make an entrance." Alice clapped and jumped up and down while Rose checked herself in the mirror once again.

"Let's go shock the hell out of these fuckers." Rose laced her arms through mine and Alice's and started to walk to the door.

We made our way down stairs and pushed our way to the kitchen where we knew Emmett would be stationed. We heard quite a few gasps as we walked through the crowd and I couldn't stop the smile that graced my face at the reaction. As much as I hated being part of the elaborate foreplay Rose and Emmett were putting me through, I loved the attention we were receiving.

"My girls!" Emmett yelled out to us as though he were Charlie and we were his three Angels. Rose broke away from us and ran into his awaiting arms, while Alice and I casually walked over.

"Rosie. Bella. Alice. You need to come meet my boys." He pulled one of my pig tails and grabbed my wrist to pull me into the living room area toward a large group of guys. Alice and Rose followed closely behind.

"Hey assholes! I have some gorgeous chicks I want to introduce you to." Emmett yelled at the group of guys and they all immediately turned. "This is my cousin, Bella. My girlfriend, Rosalie. And my favorite little pixie, Alice." He motioned to each of us as he introduced us with a wave us his hands as though he were showcasing a prize.

All of the guys smiled and nodded in acknowledgement before each stating their name. It wasn't until the last one introduced himself that I realized these were members of the U Dub football team. When Jacob Black, the best offensive tackle in college football, gave a quick wink in my direction, I felt my knees go weak. His russet skin and messy black hair made me wet immediately, and the fact that he was at least 6 feet 5 inches made me want to figure out the logistics of certain sex positions between the two of us. _Work on that later…_

I looked around and noticed that the party was lame for our standards and nudged Rose and Alice to let them know it was time for us to turn things up a notch or four. By the look in my eye, they knew exactly what I was thinking, so I ran upstairs and grabbed my iPod to play some good music. _Playlist: Fucking Orgy Party Music_

I hooked up the iPod to Emmett's entertainment system and cued up the perfect song before running to grab Rose and Alice. As soon as the music started, the mischievous grins on their faces told me they knew exactly what I wanted to do.

As the heavy base beats of Marilyn Manson's version of _Tainted Love _started, we cleared a big enough area for us to dance and I grabbed a chair. I pushed Rose in the chair before the lyrics started and did a quick glance to make sure we had a good audience. _Specifically wanting the delicious Jacob to take notice._

When the lyrics started, Alice walked behind Rose and pressed up against the back of their chair as she rubbed her hands up and down her sides. I was in front of Rose and leaned down to place my hands of either side of her hips on the chair so my face was right in front of hers.

_Sometimes I feel I've got toRun away I've got toGet awayFrom the pain that you drive into the heart of meThe love we shareSeems to go nowhereI've lost my lightsI toss and turn I can't sleep at night_

I flipped my head so my hair slightly hit Rose in the face and dropped down to the floor before slowly making my way up while I rubbed my hands up her thighs. Alice made her way around to the front of Rose, spinning me around so my back was to Rose and Alice was facing me.

_Once I ran to you (I ran)Now I'll run from youThis tainted love you've givenI give you all a boy could give youTake my tears and that's not nearly allTainted loveTainted love_

Alice leaned into me as I leaned against Rose's chest and ground my ass into her lap. Alice bit my shoulder at the last words and pulled away from me slightly.

_Now I know I've got toRun away I've got toGet awayYou don't really want any more from meTo make things rightYou need someone to hold you tightYou think love is to prayI'm sorry I don't pray that way_

I pulled Rose up by her braid and kicked the chair out of the way before slowly sliding myself down her body, letting my hands trace her curves on my way down. I did a quick open/close of my legs to the beat before making my way back up and leaning into Alice as she ground into me.

_Once I ran to you (I ran)Now I'll run from youThis tainted love you've givenI give you all a boy could give youTake my tears and that's not nearly allTainted love Tainted love_

Rose placed her legs between mine as I rocked against her thigh. Her hands came up to caress the sides of my breasts and I couldn't stop myself from leaning my head back on Alice's shoulder.

_Don't touch me pleaseI cannot stand the way you teaseI love you though you hurt me soNow I'm going to pack my things and goTouch me baby, tainted loveTouch me baby, tainted loveTouch me baby, tainted love_

Alice pulled on my pigtails and I closed my eyes at the pleasure I felt from the sensation and turned to face her and wrap my arms around her. I reached down and grabbed her thigh, raising her leg to my hip as I ran my hand up to grab her ass. Rose leaned down to place kisses on my neck as I leaned my back into slightly.

_Once I ran to you (I ran)Now I'll run from youThis tainted love you've givenI give you all a boy could give youTake my tears and that's not nearly allTainted loveTainted loveTainted love_

We finished our dance and gave each other quick chaste kisses before the next song started, Akon's _Smack That_. Emmett rushed over and grabbed Rose to dance with her, obviously wanting to do his favorite move of making her bend over in front of him while he pretends to be smacking her ass.

"What to grab a drink?" I questioned Alice since we both seemed to be in need of something refreshing.

"Sure. I could really go for something after that." I laughed as she pretended to fan herself. We walked into the kitchen and each grabbed a bottle water out of the fridge.

Although we love to party, the three of us typically don't drink. We all decided we didn't want to ever be put in a situation where we didn't remember our actions from the night before or were too intoxicated to make the right decision. It shocks people, but it works for us. Plus, none of us need liquid courage to be the life of the party. We just are.

"Bella, right?" I felt a warm hand on my shoulder as a deep voice whispered in my ear.

"Um. Bells. I'm going to go mingle." Alice rushed out of the kitchen as I turned around to see the gorgeous face of Jacob Black. I gave him my special smile.

"Yes. That's me." He pulled away slightly to look in my eyes while he smiled down at me.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Jacob Black." I winked at me and held out his hand for me to shake.

"Oh, I know who you are. I haven't missed one of your games Mr possible-first-round-draft-pick." His smile widened at my knowledge of his talent.

"Uh oh. Are you a stalker? Should I be worried that you are here to kidnap me?" He teased while looked around as though her were scared.

"I believe you are the one who approached me. If anyone should be worried, it should be me." I put my hands on my hips in mock anger. He chuckled before putting his arm around my shoulders.

"Come on. Let's go hang with my boys. I might even let you dance for me." I rolled my eyes at is arrogance and smiled.

"Why, aren't you just so generous?" I placed my hand over my heart and batted my eyelashes at him.

I stayed by Jacob's side for the next 30 minutes, listening to all of his friends tell stories to embarrass him. Alice pulled me away to dance with me when Flo Rider's _Low _started playing. We were in the middle of dropping to the floor and coming up when the front door opened and I caught a glimpse of bronze hair. I immediately thought of Mr Cullen, but pushed it to the side. _Like that stuck up hottie would be slumming it at a college party. _We danced for a few more songs before Emmett came to grab us to show us off to more people. _I swear, he thinks this is show and tell and we are his new pets._

"Edward! Jasper!" Emmett pulled us into his game room where people were sitting around talking. "You have to meet my girls!" He pushed us in front of him and I was stunned by the sight.

There in all his glory was Mr. Cullen. Not knowing what his first name is, because even in my fantasies I have called him Mr. Cullen, I wasn't sure if his name was Jasper or Edward. _And can I just tell you that I had a mini orgasm when I saw the jeans he has on with his black button up shirt. Seriously, I felt a shudder and came a little._

I wasn't sure what to say or how to proceed with this introduction, so I glanced at Alice to see if she would help a sista' out. Her eyes were wide and it was obvious she would be of no assistance to me. Luckily, the blonde-haired guy that was standing next to Mr. Cullen decided to break the awkward silence that settled on the group.

"I'm Jasper. Jasper Whitlock." _So, Mr. Cullen is Edward. Powers of deduction…I fucking rock!_

"Hi, Jasper. I'm Bella, Emmett's cousin. And this is my best friend, Alice." I looked over at Alice to find that her eyes were glazed over and she was looking at Jasper like a fat kid looks at chocolate cake. I smirked and shook my head at her obvious infatuation for the blonde hottie.

I looked at Mr. Cullen. Edward. _Fucking yummiest piece of man meat I have ever seen. _Whatever you want to call him. I noticed that his eyes were roaming my body as he made his way to my face. I smirked and waited for him to notice that I saw what he was doing. His eyes met mine and I raised my right eyebrow and grinned. He immediately put on his expressionless mask and glared at me.

_Fuck. Why does this mother fucker loathe me so?_

"It's so good to see you Mr. Cullen." I gave him my best innocent smile and leaned back on my heels. He said nothing and began looking anywhere, but at me. _AWKWARD! Someone help me get away from this man._

"Bells!" I sighed when Jacob's voice bellowed through the noise. I began to turn to see him, but instantly found myself upside down hoisted over his shoulder.

"Jacob! Put me down!" I hit his back as he laughed.

"Not a chance I am putting you down. Emmett could steal you from me again." I smacked his ass and rolled my eyes.

"Fine, but can you turn me around so I can say good-bye to the people I was talking to?" He obliged and spun me around so I was facing Edward, Jasper and Alice. I furrowed my brows when I saw the look of complete annoyance and possibly anger on Edward's face.

"Um. Nice to meet you Jasper. See you on Monday, Mr. Cullen. And I'll probably see you later Alice." I winked at her and waved before slapping Jacob's ass and telling him to get moving.

"Hey, Jacob! Can you place your hand under Bella's ass, she's giving everyone a lovely view!" I heard Alice yelling at us and realized that the combination of my short skirt and me bent over Jacob's shoulder meant I everyone was able to see my panties. Jacob laughed and followed Alice's orders after a quick spank. _Something to mark off my to do list tonight: Fuck Jacob's brains out._

Jacob gently placed me down on my feet when we were back in the living room and pulled me close to him. Our height difference was probably comical to everyone else, but I have to admit that it turned me on to no end. I felt myself getting wet just thinking of tasting every inch of his body. _And to have my legs around his waist while he slams into me…shit…I'm going to cum just thinking about it._

"Bella?" He snapped his fingers in front of my face. "You there?" I looked at him and laughed.

"Yeah, sorry. Just started thinking…" I gave him a shy smile.

"And what were you thinking about? You had quite the happy look on your face." He gave me a smug look as though he knew what was going through my mind moments before.

"Uh…I…was…um….thinking…" I racked my brain for a possible lie to come up with when 50 Cent's _Candy Shop_ started playing. "Oh, I was thinking that I want to dance with you." I grabbed both of his hands in mine and pulled him to where everyone was dancing.

I turned so my back was pressed to his chest, but my pelvis was slightly away from his body. I wrapped my hands around his neck and began swaying to the music. He responded my placing his hands on my hips and following my movement. I closed my eyes as he began to move his hands up my sides and lightly trace the sides of my breasts. When I opened my eyes I saw Edward standing in a doorway across the room watching me with an intense look on his face. _Want a show big boy?_

I brought my hands down to Jacob's and led his left hand lower down to my thigh and his right hand to my stomach under my shirt. I pushed my ass into him and ground into him hard. I heard him groan and felt him lean down to place a kiss on my shoulder. I turned to face him and placed my right leg on his hip. He quickly put his hand on my thigh, right under my ass, pulling me into him. I could feel how hard he was and ground into him. Placing my leg back down, I dropped to the floor, before slowly making my way up, running my hands up his body as I rose. On my way, I lightly grazed his erection and felt him twitch under me. _Men are so fucking easy._

All too soon the song ended and I needed to go, um, freshen up a little, so I excused myself from Jacob and went upstairs to the room I always stay in. Not bothering to turn on the light in the room, I went straight to the en suite bathroom to clean myself up a little. _It's amazing what dancing like that can do to a girl._

When I felt like my body was under control, I exited the bathroom. I had just turned out the light and walked into the bedroom when I felt two arms wrap around my waist and press me up against the wall. I wanted to scream, but for some reason, I didn't. I almost felt safe in the arms that were wrapped around me and was scared he would retreat if I screamed.

"What the fuck?" I said to the mystery man. He leaned into me and I tried to make out his face, but this stupid room was completely devoid of all light and there was no way I could see anything about him.

"Shhhh…" I felt a shiver run through my body at the feeling of him whispering in my ear. "Just trust me."

I didn't have time to say anything after that because his lips were immediately pressed against mine. The shock that ran through my body at that moment was the most intense pleasure I have ever felt. I quickly began to respond to the kiss as he began to increase the urgency. My hands flew up to his neck and my right hand wound it's way into his hair.

I felt his tongue run along my bottom lip, asking for entrance, and I immediately gave it to him. I moaned at the feeling of his tongue in my mouth and put my left hand around his waist in an attempt to pull him closer to me. He, in turn, grabbed my legs and lifted me to wrap my legs around him. I could feel our hard he was as his jeans clad erection pressed against the lace covering me.

I rocked my hips to get some friction and he let out a slight groan. He pulled away from me when neither of us could breathe and began trailing kisses down my neck to my collarbone. I tilted my head to give him access as I tugged on his hair with my hand. I gasped me I felt him dip further down and bite my nipple through my shirt.

"Oh fuck!" I practically yelled.

"You have to be quiet." He whispered to me again. I wanted to tell him that no one would notice that these sounds were coming from here, but for some reason I listened to him and bit my lip to keep from being too loud.

He removed one of my legs from him and held me tightly as I settled my foot to the floor. His hand began lightly tracing my outer thigh before moving to graze my inner thigh. He moved painfully slow up my thigh before moving lightly over my core. I moaned at the sensation bucked my hip into his hand.

"Please" I whispered to him. He was continuously kissing and nipping at my neck and moved up to flick my earlobe with his tongue.

"Hmmm?" He questioned.

"Can I feel you in me?" I hated to beg, but something about this mystery man was bringing out the inner puppy dog in me. I was willing to get on my hands and knees and plead with him to put anything of his at all inside of me.

Without responding verbally, he placed his hand inside my panties and moved it directly over my center. He began stroking my wet folds, causing me to buck into his hand in annoyance. _God, I'm impatient! _I heard him chuckle, softly and pulled him to me, giving him a kiss before biting his lip to show my irritation. I could feel his lips pull into a smile at my reaction.

All of a sudden, I saw stars as I felt him plunge a finger into me. "Mmmmm. Shit." I moaned. He began thrusting his finger into me at a slow pace.

"So wet." He whispered in my ear.

"That's because I'm a dirty girl." I purred into his ear. This caused him to add another finger inside of me. He curled his fingers as he pressed them into me and I couldn't help the loud "fuck yes" that came out of my mouth.

In an effort to keep the noise down, he pressed his lips to mine and kissed me with more passion than I have ever experienced. He used his thumb to stroke my clit as he continued to thrust his fingers into me. I began to feel dizzy from the pleasure, and broke our kiss.

"So….close…." I was having a hard time speaking as he increased pressure on my clit and thrust into me harder.

"Cum for me." Whispered in my ear and I did just that, biting down on his neck in the process. My walls clenched down on his hand and he kissed along my jaw as I rode out the best orgasm of my life. All too soon, he pulled his hand away from me and removed my leg from his hip, placing it on the floor.

I was still coming down from the best high and had my eyes closed, trying to regulate my breathing when I noticed the sound of the door click. It took me a second to realize I was now alone. _Motherfucker!_

I went to the bathroom to clean myself up and fix my hair before rejoining the party. I had to find Alice and Rose and get them to help me find Mystery Guy.

**A/N: So...yeah. I realize Bella probably seemed too 'okay' with the fact that some guy basically attacked her, but my thought is that she has this strange feeling that the person isn't there to hurt her. You now how these crazy kids have that silly bond? Yeah.**

**Anyway. Review away. Much love!  
**


	3. My Weekend Sucked

**I'm thinking about doing a chapter or two in Eddie boy's POV, but haven't decided yet. Let me know if you are interested in reading what the f*** he is thinking this whole time.**

**Disclaimer - Twilight and all characters associated with it are not mine. **

**Chapter 3**

**BPOV**

_My weekend sucked._

I stood in front of my closet as I do every Monday willing it to snow so we could possibly have a day off of school. The fact that it was 70 degrees outside wasn't a good sign that I would get my wish, though. Instead, I pouted and grabbed my favorite black miniskirt and a purple halter top since it was the easiest shirt to where with my shoulder in a sling.

I guess I should back up a little.

After the mind-blowing episode during the party, I searched for who could possibly be my mystery man. With the help of Rose and Alice, I was able to narrow down the basics about the guy. I grabbed a few guys, jumped on them and wrapped my legs around them to figure out approximate waist size. I had a few guys hold my leg up to their hip so I could get a grasp on possible height. Then, I went through the party and ran my hand through the hair of as many guys I could.

All in all, we were able to come up with a list of 'facts' about Mystery Man, who we are now referring to as OGY or 'Oh God YES' since that is what I imagine screaming if I can get the privilege of another meeting with him. The problem was that no one at the party fit all of the factors we came up with. So, I gave up and decided to enjoy myself with Jacob.

The rest of the night with Jacob was fun, but he got too drunk by the end of the party, so we ended up just crashing in bed and not having any fun.

Saturday was fun. Until I dislocated my shoulder, that is. Emmett and Jacob talked me and the girls into playing football with their friends from the team. _Raise you hand if you think that is the dumbest idea ever? Three little girls playing football with 10 huge, athletic, football players…yeah…smart. And before you say it. I KNOW it is the perfect set-up for a porn. ANYWAY…_

So, there I was, thinking I was having a great time, when somehow the football ended up in my arms. I heard someone tell me to run, so I did. It was a total 'Run, Forest, Run' moment. The problem was that Forest Gump didn't have 5 sweaty football players running after him and I most definitely did. I even turned around to see…and that's when it happened.

Just as I turned, I realized I was an idiot to try to run, think, and turn at the same time and tripped over my own foot. Embry, one of the guys that was about to tackle me, reached out to grab my arm to prevent me from falling and the next thing I know I am screaming in pain.

The rest of our Saturday consisted of me in the Seattle Hospital asking where Dr McDreamy was and telling them I would settle for Dr McSteamy, all while getting my shoulder forcefully put back in place and getting a handy-dandy sling that I am determined to make into the next fashion statement.

I was too drugged up the rest of the weekend from the extremely pleasant pain pills that I am not even sure how we got home from Seattle. Hell, I couldn't remember my name for most of Sunday.

So, when Monday rolled around and I realized I would have to go through the day sans pain pills, I was pissed beyond belief. After getting dressed, I grabbed my phone and my bag for school before running outside to Alice's awaiting car.

"Morning my favorite hoe!" Roselie smiled at me as I jumped in the back seat.

"Hola bruja!" My goal in life was to call Rosalie a bitch in as many languages as possible and Monday was Spanish. _It never gets old, seriously!_

"So, how's our favorite little walking accident?" Alice smiled at me through the rear-view mirror as she slammed on the gas pedal.

"Oh, peachy. I just hope I can get through the day without bitch-slapping someone thanks to the ridiculous amount of pain I am in." I grumbled and pouted for the rest of the ride to school.

All too quickly, Alice was pulling into her normal spot in the parking lot and we were off to another fun filled day at the shitiest place on Earth.

James found me while I was slamming my books into my locker and attempted to soothe me, but it just wasn't working. The problem with this whole OGY mystery man this weekend was that I realized I just wasn't into it with James. He was just my little play thing that kept me amused during the week to break up the monotony of school. _Yes, ladies and gentleman. I, Isabella Swan, had a fucking epiphany…from getting finger fucked in the dark by someone I don't even know._

I was able to brush him off until lunch when our normal rendezvous time came up. I decided we needed to have a talk and possibly end our little arrangement. I knew it was probably a drastic thing to do when I didn't even know who OGY was, but that's just how I roll.

While walking to my locker during lunch, I was pulled into an empty classroom where James had apparently been waiting for me.

"Hey baby." He bent down for a kiss, but I quickly pulled away, causing him to narrow his eyes at me and tilt his head to the side in question.

"Uh. James. I need to talk to you about something." I moved further into the classroom in an attempt to get some distance between us.

"I'm listening." I could hear the annoyance in his voice and knew he wasn't going to like what I had to say.

"Okay, so this weekend I realized I don't think we should do this" I motioned between the two of us "anymore." _There. Nothing like just ripping the bandaid off._

I waited as James thought about what I said and began to bite my bottom lip in nervousness.

"And what exactly is this, Bella?" James' question threw me.

"You know. Our arrangement." I answered him with a 'duh' tone.

"Hmmm…" I watched him contemplate and began to get scared of what his reaction could possibly be. It was well known that he has a temper, so I realized a little too late that I should have told Alice and Rose where I would be in case I needed some back up.

"Well, Bella. I have to say that I am extremely disappointed." My heart rate picked up as he began to take steps towards me. "I was really enjoying the time I spent with you, especially when I was inside of you." I took a step back as he took another step to me and found that I was on the opposite side of the classroom as the only means of escape.

"Um…James…" I started to talk, but he cut me off by putting his hand in the air.

"I just want to do one thing, Bella." He closed the distance and grabbed both of my arms. I gasped at the contact and flinched slightly before I was crushed into a huge hug.

"It was fun while it lasted Bella. We're still friends, right?" James pulled away from the hug and smiled at me. I was speechless, thinking he was going to hurt me one minute only to be hugged and asked if I would still be his friend. I nodded, unable to trust my voice to be void of shakiness.

"Great!" He grabbed my hand. "Now, I'm starving. Let's go get some lunch." He pulled me out of the classroom and we walked to the cafeteria together before splitting up to sit at our normal tables.

"Hey girlies!" I called to Rose and Alice as I sat down with my lunch.

"Hey. How were things with James?" Rose wiggled her eyebrows suggestively.

"We are officially just friends and nothing else…and no, Rose. Before you ask. We did not have 'end of arrangement sex'." I rolled my eyes at her when I heard her huff.

"You are such a prude, Bella." We all giggled and I quickly ate my lunch before the bell rang.

"BIOLOGY BELLA! Time for class with Mr. Sex on Legs!" Alice jumped on her chair and did a quick dance before composing herself and following me and Rose out of the cafeteria.

In truth, I wasn't sure I was looking forward to Biology. After seeing Mr Cullen, or Edward, at the party, I realized he has some true feelings of hatred toward me. He acted like he couldn't stand to be in the same room as me and the only time I saw him truly paying attention to me was while I was dancing with Jacob. I'm still not sure what that was about, but I couldn't let myself get caught up in figuring it all out.

Mr. Cullen was seated at his desk as usual when I made my way into the room. James was standing by the desk talking with him about the assignment we were to do over the weekend, so I snuck pass them and quickly made my way to my table just as the bell rang.

"Alright everyone. We're going to get started immediately on our lab for the day. I know some of you didn't get a chance to do the homework over the weekend. So, if you get the lab done quickly, you are free to work on it before you need to turn it in at the end of the class." Mr. Cullen motioned for each table to retrieve the items needed for our lab before continuing. "This should be easy for you if you listened to even a little of what I said last week, so I'm counting on you guys to have very few questions. Get started."

I grabbed the supplies I would need for the lab and walked back to my table only to find Mr. Cullen seated in the chair next to mine. The confusion must have been clear on my face because he smiled at me reassuringly at me before he started talking.

"Two people are needed for this lab, Miss Swan. I'm just here to make sure you don't feel cheated since you are without a partner." I rolled my eyes when he had the nerve to smirk at me.

"I think I can handle it just fine on my own, Mr. Cullen." Without looking at him again, I got started on the lab. It took me no time at all to finish and true to my word I did not need his help. He never got up from the chair, so I thought I would strike up a conversation with him since I had nothing better to do.

"So…" I drawled it out trying to think of what I could talk to him about. "Did you have fun at the party on Friday?"

When he didn't answer me immediately, I chanced a glance in his direction. I was taken aback when I saw him glaring at me.

"Okay…sorry…" I looked away, not understanding why he seemed so mad that I asked the simple question.

"Miss Swan. I don't think you should mention seeing me at parties outside of school. It's not proper for us to be friends." Before I could respond and apologize, he practically jumped from his seat and went to sit at his desk. I glared at him for the rest of the class and left the room as quickly as I could when the bell rang.

After school, Alice dropped me off and I went straight to my room to do my homework before I needed to get dinner ready. Charlie would be home early for an important talk he felt we needed to have, so I knew I didn't have much time. Just as I finished up the last bit of my homework, I heard the cruiser pull up.

I rushed downstairs to put something together for dinner, passing Charlie on my way as he went to get changed out of his uniform. I cut up some potatoes and threw them together with some spices before putting them in the oven to roast, then cooked up some steaks. I had everything ready, including a salad, before Charlie made it back down. We took our seats at the table and ate in silence for a few minutes before Charlie put his fork down and sighed.

"Bella. We need to talk." _Did anyone else hear 'dun dun dunnnn' or was that just me?_

"What's up Daddio?" I mocked him by placing my fork down and imitating his posture. _What? I handle confrontation by making a joke out of it. So sue me._

I got a fatherly, 'stop doing that' look before he continued with what looked to be a prepared speech.

"Bella. As you know, Sue Clearwater and I have been dating for a while now." I rolled my eyes at Captain Obvious and waited for him to finish. "Well, I have asked her to marry me and she accepted." Relief washed over me.

"That's all this is about?" I smiled at him to let him know I wasn't upset about it at all. "That's great news Charlie. You deserve to be happy!" I sat up in my chair prepared to finish my meal when he cleared his throat.

"I wasn't finished." _There it goes again. I KNOW I heard 'dun dun dunnn' this time! _"We have also decided to go ahead and move in together. And since Sue is on the tribal council, well, you know she needs to stay in La Push. So,…"

"That means we are moving to La Push?" I narrowed my eyes at him as I waited for his answer.

"Yes." He looked away from me and picked up his fork.

"No." I replied and followed his lead by picking up my fork as well.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What do you mean Charlie wants you to move to La Push?" Rosalie was practically yelling at me as we made our way to school the following morning.

"Doesn't he realize you are in the last months of your senior year? You can't transfer to La Puke High?!" Alice's voice had risen to decibels that should not be heard by human ears and was honestly giving me a headache.

"I know. That's what I told him!" I huffed and slouched in the back seat before remembering the fucking pain in my shoulder. After wincing, I straightened up a little. "But, I wasn't done with my story."

"Then go on. What are you waiting for?" Rosalie turned completely in her seat to get a better view of me.

"I told him I refused to move and he said he would let me continue to live in his house after he moved as long as I was willing to get a job and pay for the utilities and my own food." I held my breath in anticipation of their response. I watched as Rose's eyes widened and a shit-eating grin crept on her face.

"I know the perfect job for you. Actually for all of us." She looked over to Alice, who apparently knew exactly what Rose was thinking.

"Perfect! Oh, I'll have to do some shopping in order for us to have the perfect outfits for the auditions, but yeah, I think this would work." Alice's mind went into overdrive and I am pretty sure steam started coming out of her ears.

"Care to share with the class?" I leaned up a little to try to get them to tell me what the plan was.

"Well, I know of a club that is opening in a few weeks and they are in need of cage dancers and 'swing girls'. My dad knows the owner and he said as long as we are 18, we are guaranteed to get into the auditions." Rosalie bit her lip waiting for my thoughts.

"Why do you look nervous? Of course I'll do the audition. When is it?" Alice and Rose both exhaled deeply in relief.

"I set us up to audition on Friday. They know about your injury, so we'll be fine to do something that you can handle one-armed." Alice hesitantly looked at me in the rearview mirror as she told me this. "I mean, I had a feeling you would agree to it and I wanted to go ahead and get everything settled."

I rolled my eyes and smiled at my wonderful friends. If we got this job, I would be able to stay at Fuck High for the rest of my senior year with them.

**A/N: I know. Pretty fluffy and not much happened, but it was necessary for the chapters to come. And I am pretty sure I will have the next chapter out on Wednesday…fingers crossed.**

**If anyone has requests on what song(s) they use for their audition, let me know. I will to keep your suggestions in mind when I write that part.  
**


	4. The Egg

**Thanks for the song suggestions peeps. I took them into consideration, but you'll see that I had to turn down the Pussycat Dolls. I have seen them used in a lot of fan fic and I'm really not one to copy. There was another song suggestion that will definitely be used in an upcoming chapter. :)  
**

**Music: Bounce - Timbaland (w/ Dr Dre, Justin Timberlake and Missy Elliott)**

**Disclaimer: Twilight = not mine**

**Chapter 4**

When Alice and Rose said we had an audition, I was not aware it meant we would be performing in front of a live audience. That is, until Friday rolled around and they took me to a club in Port Angeles under the pretense that we needed to practice our dances for the audition. I should have been concerned by the 'I know something you don't know' grins on their faces, but silly me trusted that they wouldn't be up to something.

We were all wearing matching outfits as usual, me in tight black short shorts and a blue halter top with black knee-high boots. Rose and Alice were in the same outfit, with the exception to the color of their tops - Alice in purple and Rose in red. I was not really expecting to be seen out in public with this outfit on because it was a little skimpier than I would normally have liked, but Rose and Alice are in charge of our clothes and I was told to not question it.

So, when we walked into club Red and I was introduced to a beautiful redhead woman named Victoria, I didn't think anything of it. But, when she told us to be ready for our audition in 10 minutes, I practically peed in my pants. It is even possible that a very little bit actually leaked out. Upon hearing that news, I grabbed Rose and Alice and pulled them to bathroom. _Might as well kill 2 birds with one stone - yell at them and pee before I wet myself in front of everyone._

"Who wants to explain what is going on to me?" I yelled at them through the stall door.

"I told you I set up an audition." By the tone of Alice's voice, I could tell she was trying to act like it was my fault I didn't know about this. _Sneaky little bitch._

"Yeah, B. You never asked what the audition entailed." I growled at Rosalie's response to my annoyance.

"I don't like to be blind-sided. You know that." I left the stall and went to the sink to wash up.

"You'll be fine. Especially now that you don't have to wear that sling." Alice put her arms around my waist to give me a quick hug.

"Just remember what we came up with and it will be perfect. We'll have them begging for us to let them hire us." Rosalie pinched my cheek and gave a light little slap. "Now, grow some balls and let's show them what we are made of."

Knowing I really had no choice, especially since this would be my only way to be able to continue to live in my house when my dad moved, I followed Rose and Alice back out to where Victoria was waiting for us.

"Ready ladies?" We nodded. "Great! I'm going to have you on the main stage in the cage there. I have already let Seth, our DJ, know what song you want to dance to and it will start as soon as you guys are ready." We all nodded again to let her know we understood and she motioned for us to go get ready.

We all got in the cage, which was quite large and would be perfect for what we planned. I went into party-girl Bella mode and decided to not focus on the few hundred people who were about to watch us practically molest each other. I saw Rose nod at someone and all of a sudden the music started.

_(Tempo has reached critical level)_

_(Tempo has reached critical level)_

_Huh... bounce... ooh I like you... bounce..._

We took our places up against each other, with me in the middle, Alice in front of me with her back to my chest and Rose behind me with my back to her chest.

_C'mere girl, c'mere girl, c'mere girl, bounce_

_C'mere girl, c'mere girl, c'mere girl, bounce_

_C'mere girl, c'mere girl, c'mere girl, bounce_

_C'mere girl, c'mere girl, let me talk to you_

We took the time to grind on each other a little, moving our hips back and forth. I placed my hands on Alice's hips as Rose did the same to me.

_Let me see them big titties,_

_ don't act saddity you ain't pretty_

_Break bread if you wanna get wit' me,_

_ all I wanna do is dig off in them kidneys_

_Tell ya boyfriend he better mind his business_

_, 'fore he end up in the trunk of my Bentley_

_I am still a boss, he can't hit me,_

_ he ain't got enough paper to deal wit' me_

Rose moved her hands down to my thighs as I moved my to Alice's breasts, lightly skimming the sides, before moving them under, through the center of her chest, and around the top. She laid her head back on my shoulder and put her hands on Rose's as they moved up and down my thighs.

_Baby girl wanna two step wit' me,_

_ turn around rub ya ass up against me_

_Whoa, lil' mama done got tipsy, and then tonight,_

_ tomorrow you're history_

_All you haters wit' that hoe sh*t miss me,_

_ I stay strapped security don't frisk me_

_Set it off 'til this muthafu*ka empty,_

_ I turn around do the same sh*t next week_

_Come on_

Alice turned around to face me and I slid down Alice and got on all fours, crawling to the side of the cage to dance while on my knees to the next part. I slightly opened my legs, so I was on both knees, spread apart to shoulder width and holding onto the cage, moving my hips in a circular motion and swinging my hair around slightly. Alice and Rose continued to dance together.

_Bounce (like yo' ass had the hiccups)_

_Bounce (like we was ridin' in my pick-up)_

_Bounce (why you lookin' so sad? baby girl you need to cheer up)_

_Bounce (I got the remedy, it's you on me and me on you_

_And you on me and me on you and you on her_

_Then her on me and her on you and y'all on me_

_Then me on y'all and y'all on me_

_Menage a trois, menage a tr-uh-uh)_

Alice came over and pulled me up by my hair and pressed me up against the side of the cage, my ass toward the crowd and she and Rose began to grind on me, each straddling a leg.

_OOH! There she go,_

_ just what the Doc's been lookin' fo'_

_She just what I need,_

_ black and Chinese like Sum Yung Ho_

_I got a bungalow,_

_ we can diappear for a week or so (yeah)_

_I got a steady young flow,_

_ super bowl wit' it like I'm Dungy yo (oh)_

I pushed them both back to the other side of the cage, so their backs were against the bars. My back was still facing the audience. I pulled Rose's hair to tilt her head to the side and kissed her neck before moving to Alice and doing the same thing. I allowed both of my hands to travel down their necks, along their collarbones, through the center of their chest and down their stomachs before pushing away from them.

_Yes, congratulations,_

_ you won a millionaire invitation_

_Sorry I'm so demandin', but save the dancin',_

_ for back at the mansion and_

_Ain't, this money handsome?_

_ Ain't, that a panty anthem?_

_I kill me, just like you, from the back you'll see_

We all turned our backs to the audience, placing our hands high on the bars of the car and jutting our asses out. We did a few little bounces, before moving our hips back and forth.

_Bounce (like yo' ass had the hiccups)_

_Bounce (like we was ridin' in my pick-up)_

_Bounce (why you lookin' so sad? baby girl you need to cheer up)_

_Bounce (I got the remedy, it's you on me and me on you_

Alice was the first to move away from the bars and pulled me to her. I turned and pulled Rose to me and we went back to grinding on each other as we did when first started.

_And you on me and me on you and you on her_

_Then her on me and her on you and y'all on me_

_Then me on y'all and y'all on me_

_Menage a trois, menage a tr-uh-uh)_

Alice took my former position on her knees at the side of the cage and pressed her chest up to the bars while moving around to the beat.

_Hold up! Hell naw! Like Britney Spears I wear no draws_

_In the club I drink it up, gulp gulp drink it up_

_Got Patron sippin' in my cup, that's ya man I bet I can make him look_

_When he see the jugs he wanna rush and get a quick touch of the big ol' butt_

I bent over and Rose spanked my ass before I dropped down to the floor and made my way back up.

_Mmhmm big ol' butt, thick legs, big ol' jugs, legs stick like rims on the truck_

_Take him to the crib, yep, we gon' fuck, you can call me a freak I like to get buck_

_I don't have to do much to make you get it up_

_Some young hoe she worth two dollars, _

_I'm worth more dollars that make a beauty parlors_

We joined Alice in her spot at the side of the cage and dance in sync to the beats of Missy Elliot's part.

_I pop collars, c-c-c-collars,_

_ I don't buy shots I only buy the bottles_

_Only rich girls, we only buy the bottles_

_And like a porn star I'm best when I swallow_

Still on our knees, we moved closer together. I turned to face Alice and Rose faced Alice's back. I leaned into Alice and she leaned back into Rose. I put one arm around her waist and pulled her closer to me and we all moved together to the last bit of the song.

_Bounce (like yo' ass had the hiccups)_

_Bounce (like we was ridin' in my pick-up)_

_Bounce (why you lookin' so sad? baby girl you need to cheer up)_

_Bounce (I got the remedy, it's you on me and me on you_

_And you on me and me on you and you on her_

_Then her on me and her on you and y'all on me_

_Then me on y'all and y'all on me_

_Menage a trois, menage a tr-uh-uh)_

When the song ended, the noise from the applause, cat calls, whistles, and 'hell yeah's made us all giggle. We all stood and giggle at the response we were receiving.

"I think they liked it." I grinned at Rose and Alice and we made our way out of the cage to find Victoria and see what she thought. On our way through the crowd, we received quite a few smiles from guys and requests to dance, but politely turned them down. We were all ready to find out if we would be getting the job.

Victoria looked like she was going to explode from excitement the moment we walked up.

"Shit girls. You didn't tell me you were going to have a threesome in there!" She laughed. "You are so hired!" Taking a second to comprehend what she said, we all smiled at her before jumping up and down in excitement.

"Hells yeah!" Rose high-fived Alice and gave me a hug. "I knew we had nothing to worry about!"

"When do we start?" Knowing that I would be in need of money soon, I wanted to get down to business.

"Well, the club in Forks is having a grand opening next week. If you think you can be prepared with some more dances, I would love to have you there for opening weekend." Victoria looked between the three of us waiting for our answer.

"Oh, we will be more than ready." Alice grinned already thinking of some of the dances we do for parties. "What about the swings?"

"Huh? Swings?" I raised my eyebrows and looked at Alice questioningly.

"Yes, you will need to train on the swings, but we can wait on that." Victoria answered, not seeing my confusion. Luckily, Rose leaned over and whispered in my ear.

"We'll be swing girls, too. Meaning, we will do dances on swings and guys will pay to swing with us." My eyes widened feeling like that sounded scary, but I had to put my trust in my girls that they wouldn't put me in any bad situations.

"Great! Enjoy the rest of the night ladies. I'll be in touch sometime this week to go over the specifics, like paycheck." With a quick smile and a wave, Victoria was gone. Alice squealed in my ear and grabbed both Rose and me into a group hug.

"Let's go dance and celebrate our new job!" As soon as Alice uttered those words, we heard the beginning of The Pink by Ying Yang Twins and rushed to the dance floor.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Monday rolled around yet again. _I'm thinking of figuring out a way to get rid of Monday's all together. _This would be the start of my first week living alone. Charlie moved his things over to Sue's house throughout the weekend and agreed to pay the bills for the month since my job wouldn't start for another week. I was pretty excited that I was now living by myself, but it really made getting up on Monday so much harder.

I kept thinking that no one was around to know that I didn't go to school. Unfortunately, my quest to have the best grades in the school forced me to be responsible and get ready. Having not done laundry in a few weeks, I threw on some dark skinny jeans, a yellow v-neck sweater and boots. I had just enough time to throw my hair into a messy ponytail before running out to get into Alice's car.

The morning was boring and I felt myself just going through the motions of school - pretend to take notes, hand in my homework, pretend to actually give a shit about what the teacher is droning on and on about, ignore the idiot boys who found out that James and I are no longer together…the usual.

James found me at my locker just as I was about the head to lunch and had a silly grin on his face. I rolled my eyes, knowing what he wanted.

"I was serious, James. I don't want to be part of the arrangement anymore." I closed my locker and started to walk away.

"I know. That's not what I wanted." He grabbed my wrist to get me to turn around.

I sighed and crossed my arms over my chest. "What's up, then?" His grin grew wider and I couldn't help but smile back at him. He has always been so cute. I just never had feelings for him other than extreme lust.

"I got you a present." It was at the point, that I noticed his right hand had been behind his back this whole time.

"Oookkkkaaayy. And what is this present for?" I narrowed my eyes at him suspiciously.

"Well, I know you don't want to be with me anymore, but I thought we could still have some fun. You know, to liven things up around here." I waved my hand in front of him to tell him to keep going. "Right. So here."

I grabbed the wrapped box he handed to me and ripped the paper off. I burst out laughing at what was in my hand.

"An….Endless…..Egg….Remote…..Control…..Vibrator?" I managed to get it all out between gasps of air while laughing.

"Yeah." He chuckled. "I was thinking it would be fun to be sneaky and have you wear this in our classes together." His shit-eating grin was almost too much. "Think about it. You get so bored in your classes."

Once I finished my laughter, I thought about what he was saying.

"Well, this would certainly make things more interesting." I contemplated his offer. "And you will be the only one to control it?" I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Of course!" His eyes widened at the thought that he would let anyone else be in control of it.

I shrugged.

"Eh. Okay." I took the box and went to the bathroom to put the vibrator in place after thoroughly cleaning it. I then ripped up the box before wrapping it up in paper towels and stuffing it in the trash can. I handed James the controller.

"Guard that with your life." I patted James on the ass. "I'll see you after lunch." I gave him a wink and walked to sit with Alice and Rose at lunch.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I was excited for Biology and for once it wasn't due to the thrill of getting to see Mr. Cullen. I wanted to see what James had planned for the little gift he gave me. I made the mistake of not testing it out before giving him the controller, so now I don't know how loud it will be or how it will feel. It felt as though every cell in my body was on full alert waiting for what the sensation would be when the vibrator was turned on.

James strolled into the classroom just before the bell rang and sat down after giving me a quick smirk and patting his pocket to indicate that is where the controller was located. I winked and squirmed in my seat unable to sit still.

In an attempt to not think about the pleasure, fingers crossed, I would be receiving soon, I turned my attention to the front of the classroom and noticed Mr. Cullen glaring at James and looking back and forth between the two of us. _Great. So he still hates me and he now hates people associated with me. Did I kick his puppy or something? Why else would he despise me?_

"Class. Come get your lab supplies. It's time to dissect frogs." The class groaned as one person from each table got up to pick out the frog they would be cutting open. "Miss Swan, I'll get your things. Looks like I will be helping you again today." _Yay!__ Oh shit. But, he hates me. Damn!_

As soon as the frog and tools were placed on my table, I went to work dissecting the frog, ignoring Mr. Cullen as he watched every move I made. I had already made a lateral incision on both lymph nodes and was cutting through the abdominal muscles and bones when I felt a light vibration between my legs. The knife slipped out of my hand before I could recover from the surprise.

I looked up at James and saw that he was looking down at his book telling his partner what to do next.

"Miss Swan?" I shook my head and looked over at Mr. Cullen.

"Sorry. I got distracted." I picked up the knife and went back to work. I continued working on my frog dissection and made a note of where each organ was located and noted that my frog was male. Mr. Cullen remained quiet throughout this time as he figured out quickly that I didn't need his help. I was in the middle of making a few notes when the vibration really started. It wasn't quick like the first time and gradually increased in speed.

"Shit." I whispered when my body started tingling from the pleasure I was feeling. I was very happy when I noticed that the sound of the vibration could not be heard.

"Are you okay Miss Swan?" I turned to look at Mr. Cullen and saw that he looked concerned. He looked down at my hands which were gripping the table so hard my knuckles were turning white. The vibration continued to increase in speed as I tried to act as though everything was fine for Mr. Cullen.

"Y…yes. Fuck. Everything…phew…everything is great." I stuttered and did my best to loosen my grip on the desk. I saw Mr. Cullen's eyes widen at my use of the word fuck. _If he only knew the reason._

"Um. Alright." He looked back down at the frog that I had completely abandoned and quite frankly didn't give a shit about. I was in no shape to be dissecting a frog at this point. I looked over to James to see him smirking at me and I tried to give him my meanest glare.

"Oh god!" I whispered roughly again as I felt myself getting close to orgasm. I closed my eyes and focused on the intense pleasure I was feeling. James must have been watching me because the speed increased again and I fell over the edge with a "FUCK" that came out a little too loud. The vibration started and I opened my eyes to find everyone in the class looking at me.

I smiled sweetly and waved at everyone. "Sorry. I forgot where the liver was." I shrugged and looked down at my notes again.

"Mind telling me what that was about?" I jumped when Mr. Cullen's voice was nothing but a whisper in my ear.

"I don't know what you are talking about." I looked at him from the corner of my eye and saw him give me a crooked grin. _Wait a fucking second! _I felt a chill run down me in a déjà vu moment. _I have heard that voice whisper to me before…_

Before I could put more thought into things, I felt Mr. Cullen get up from the chair next to me. I looked up just in time to see him approach James's desk and talk to him, pointing at something. I continued to watch the exchange when I saw Mr. Cullen put his hand out to James palm up. James looked at me apologetically and placed something in Mr. Cullen's hand.

I tilted my head and gave him a 'what's going on' look. He just shrugged and turned back to his partner. I turned my attention to Mr. Cullen, who was looking at the object in his hands. With the way his fingers curved up slightly, I couldn't see what he took from James, but he seemed pretty curious about it. He placed the item in his pocket and made his way back over to me, sitting in the chair next to me again. I lowered my head to look as though I was very interested in the frog laying open in front of me.

Not soon enough, the bell rang and I took my time to put away my frog and supplies from the lab. By the time I was finished, I was the last student in the class and Mr. Cullen was sitting at his desk looking over our homework. Grabbing my bag, I tried to leave the room without being noticed.

"Miss Swan." He spoke to me without looking up from the paper in front of him.

"Um. Yes, sir." I shifted nervously from foot to foot not knowing why I was feeling so uneasy.

"I'll see you tomorrow." I furrowed my brow at him when he looked up at me. I noticed his eyes looked darker than normal, giving me a devilish grin and slowly reaching into his pocket. "I just hope you give me a better response than James did." And that's when I felt it. _Oh fuck. He has the controller._

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_**A/N: Reviews make me smile and give me incentive to write the next chapter faster. Just sayin'**_

_**Much love.  
**_


	5. Tease

**Thank you everyone for your reviews. I am really happy with how well received this story has been.**

**If you guys haven't ready The Red Line yet, do so. Great fan fic!  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of it's characters...except for the Edward 'action figure' my husband bought for me.  
**

**Chapter 5**

James found me as I was walking to Alice's car Monday afternoon and began acting like a little boy who was about to be scolded by his mother.

"Bells. I'm so fucking sorry." Even though I knew what he was talking about, I felt that I should make him be the one to tell me. It's not like I could just say 'oh, you mean for the fact that Mr Cullen has the remote and turned it on for a second to tease me'.

"What do you have to be sorry about, James?" I cocked my head to the side and gave him a confused look.

"Um…well…you know how Mr. Cullen came up to me during class?" I nodded and motioned for him to get to the point. "Well, he took the remote that I was holding." I widened my eyes in a perfect show of my acting skills.

"Fuck. James! Did you tell him what it is?" _Cue the strategic placement of my hands on my hips and the narrowing of my eyebrows. Seriously, I should be at least nominated for an Oscar here._

"Hell no! Shit, do you think I'm an idiot?" He looked at me incredulously.

"Hmm…let's see…you got the remote to a vibrator taken away from you by a teacher and you are now asking me if I think you are an idiot? Was that a rhetorical question or are you expecting an answer?" I raised my eyebrows at the end and smirked.

James sighed. "I told him it was nothing and that I wasn't sure what it went to." I rolled my eyes and shook my head at his stupidity. I saw Alice and Rose beginning to get impatient at the car and waved at them.

"Well, great job, fuckface." I patted him on the back as I began to walk away before yelling over my shoulder. "Next time you have a brilliant idea like that, forget it."

I sat in the back of Alice's car letting my two friends gossip while I thought about the craziness of my new situation. I was having such a hard time wrapping my head around what the fuck was going on with Mr. Cullen. I was getting dizzy in my attempt to figure him out. His first two weeks at school consisted of him barely speaking to me while giving me dirty looks - and not even the dirty I-want-to-fuck-the-shit-out-of-you looks that I would have welcomed from him.

In fact, I was getting used to seeing him glare in my direction every time I looked at him or even breathed in the same room as him. The oh so subtle jaw clenching that he would do at the mere mention of my name in class was also becoming a norm for me.

So, for him to throw me a huge curve ball and be practically playful with me in an almost dominating way…well, let's just say I was thinking of finding the phone number for a good mental health facility for him. Or possibly looking into split personality disorder.

Fortunately, Alice and Rose did not take notice of my lack of presence in their conversation. I wasn't really ready to tell them that I had an orgasm in the middle of Biology and my teacher basically threatened, or promised, that he would be giving me one also. It would have to be my little secret for now.

On Tuesday, I was still reeling over the knowledge that Mr. Cullen took the remote from James _and_ knew what it was. That alone got me wet knowing he was well-versed in the wonderful devices of pleasure known as vibrators. Thinking about it all day made me want to just run into his classroom, whether he was in the middle of teaching or not, and beg him to turn it on full speed while watching me cum. Luckily, I have a brain and knew that would not go over very well.

Not knowing what he meant by wanting me to give him a better response than the one James got, I was unsure of what to do. I went back and forth over whether I should put the vibrator in place before Biology or not. Ultimately, my crazy fantasies of what he wanted to do to me had me running into the bathroom after lunch to be prepared. _What? Don't judge me! _

I ran into the class just as the bell rang and rushed passed Mr. Cullen's desk without looking at him. Since we all knew we were still working on the frog dissection, we all got to work without him really saying anything to us. I tried to concentrate on what I needed to get done for the day, when I felt someone standing right next to me.

"Hello Miss Swan." I swooned a little when he whispered in my ear.

"Good afternoon Mr. Cullen." I wasn't sure what was going on. This absolute god , who I thought hated me with a passion was confusing me by acting as though we were old friends…with benefits. I shook my head to rid myself of that thought and lowered my head to get back to work.

"I have some papers I need to grade at my desk, so just let me know if you need any assistance." He gave me a quick smile and casually strolled back up to his desk. I couldn't take my eyes off of his retreating form, looking intently at the way his black pin stripe slacks fit him perfectly, showing off his perfect ass. _Another image for my fantasy file!_

I allowed myself to begin thinking of possible uses for the new image in my fantasies and completely forgot that I was working on a silly dead frog. _Let's see…thinking about Mr. Cullen's firm ass as he slams into me…or about the organs of a frog…whatever will I choose._

Just as I was getting to a good part of my little fantasy, I felt it. A quick little vibration. I jumped slightly and looked up to Mr. Cullen. His head was down and he was looking over a paper, holding a pen in one hand. Thinking that maybe I had manifested the vibration thanks to my extremely vivid daydreaming, I went back to where I left off. _Now, where was I? Ah yes. He plunged his…_

"Fuck!" I said a little too loudly when I felt the vibration again, only for slightly longer and at a much higher speed. I waved at the students around me that heard my little outburst and looked back up to Mr. Cullen. Although he wasn't looking at me, I saw the side of his mouth turned up into a grin.

I sat on edge for the rest of the class and waited for more, only to be severely disappointed when the bell rang and it was time to pack up and leave. Confused, I slowly put things away to make sure I was the last one in the room and made my way to Mr. Cullen's desk.

"What the fuck, man?" I snapped at him. He looked up quickly with his eyes wide.

"Whoa. What's wrong Miss Swan?" He attempted to give me an innocent look, but I could see the smugness in his eyes. I wasn't in the mood to play games since I was just teased during class and didn't get anything out of it, so I leaned over his desk and grabbed his shirt collar.

"You need to fucking finish what you started." I whispered to him before releasing him and turning to walk out the door.

"Oh, I plan on it." I heard him call to me as I left the room shaking my head.

Wednesday and Thursday happened in the same manner. The vibrator would turn on for very short intervals, only enough to tease me. Then, they would stop altogether for the rest of the class and I would be left horny as fuck and ready to beg that he give me the remote and let me just do it myself.

All three nights, I was forced to spend a little time with BOB, my battery operated boyfriend. He has always been so good to me and doesn't get jealous when I bring home another lover. So, although I was completely sexually frustrated by Mr. Cullen's teasing, I was at least getting the release I so needed. I was also quite proud of myself for not going back to James and telling him the arrangement was back on. For some odd reason, I was afraid Mr. Cullen would get mad if he found out about it and go back to hating me. _I'm such a fucking little girl. Full-on fucking with James or getting teased by my fucking teacher are my options and I go with the teasing._

By the time Friday's class rolled around, I wasn't even sure if I wanted to put the vibrator in place. I was at the point of just throwing it in his face. Unfortunately, that only led to images of him licking it and saying how much he loved the taste and wanted to get it fresh from the source. This like of thinking was what actually got my through the day.

As much as I didn't want to put that fucking vibrator in my panties, I was quickly realizing I am a glutton for punishment and really couldn't help myself. It had become tradition for me to get my hopes up that I would get off during class only to be given a small taste of what that delicious vibrator can do. I got into class and Mr. Cullen was in his usual spot, sitting at his desk. As I was attempting to walk passed his desk quickly, James stopped me.

"Bells. You guys are working at the club tonight, right?" James was one of the few people that knew about my new job and I had been able to get him on the guest list. "And I'm still invited right?"

"Of course. You are going to flip when you see the shit we have come up with. We still have to get the finale approved by the boss, though. It's a little naughty." I bit my lip and winked at him before walking away to my desk when I heard the bell ring.

Mr. Cullen got up and walked around to the front of his desk like he normally did when he addressed us.

"We're going to be watching a movie today. Honestly, it's Friday and I just don't feel like teaching, so I'm sure you guys will be okay with just chilling and watching a movie." Everyone in the class laughed and stated their agreement that a movie sounded good.

Mr. Cullen smiled and leaned over his desk slightly to pick something up. Thankfully, I was wearing panties today because the sight of his perfect ass while he was bent over his desk would have been enough to leave a wet spot on my pants. I couldn't take my eyes off of him as he walked to the wall and turned out all of the lights before starting the movie.

It was at that moment I decided to send a Thank You card to school administration for allowing the teachers to dress casually on Fridays. The dark wash jeans Mr. Cullen was wearing with his black button down shirt, rolled up at the sleeves and the top buttons left undone, was sex on a platter.

I quickly turned my focus to the movie when I noticed he was walking toward my desk.

"Hope you don't mind some company. I can't see the screen from my desk." I nodded in response and kept my eyes on the screen. I was so sexually frustrated after this long week of teasing that I just couldn't look at him from this close proximity for fear of dropping to my knees and pleasing him in hopes he would reciprocate.

I sucked in a deep breathe when I felt him lean in closer to me ten minutes into the movie to whisper in my ear.

"This week was all about showing you just how I feel every time you walk into my class. I can't tell you what you do to me each time I see you, only to watch you walk away knowing I can't have you." I stopped breathing all together as I listened to what he was saying to me. It felt oddly like déjà vu with him whispering to me while in a dark room together, but I knew I didn't have any fantasies that involved me not being able to really see his face.

Then, it all hit me like a ton of bricks. _The dark room….whispering in my ear…Holy Hell!_

_Okay, Bella. Run through the details of OGY, aka Mystery Man, aka I Want to Fuck You Like an Animal_

_Height: 6'2"-ish (This is thanks to the many guys at the party who allowed me to straddle their waist and hitch my leg up on them in the name of research.) __**Check**_

_Weight: Thin enough that I can easily wrap my legs around him and lock my ankles (again thinking back to the wonderful guys who graciously assisted in my quest to figure out who OGY was) __**Check**_

_Tone: Very toned, according to my hands that did some roaming during our little session. __**Check **__At least I think so. I wonder if he would mind me putting my hand up his shirt and feeling around…all in the name of research, of course._

_Hair: Not long, but not short. Very silky. __**Check**__ Although, this could be another thing I need to physically check myself._

_So…should I mention it to him? Be blunt, Bella. He was at the party and he was looking at you while you were dancing with Jacob like he wanted to eat you…Just suck it up and ask if that was him._

Without moving my eyes from the screen, I leaned close to him and whispered back. "So why didn't you do anything when you had the chance in that dark room?" I secretly crossed my fingers under the table hoping that I had just pieced things together. _Please confirm. Please confirm._

"I was still angry with you for making me want you so bad and wanted to punish you." I scoffed at his reasoning. _Wait! He just admitted to that being him! SCORE! _

"Punish?" I turned my head to him with a smirk on my face. "If that was your form of punishment, bring it on. And I can't wait to see how you reward for good behavior!"

"Hmmm…" Was the last thing he said to me until the end of class. He never even turned the vibrator on for me. I was beyond annoyed and tried to make a quick escape from the classroom as soon as the bell rang, only to be stopped by Mr. Cullen.

"Miss Swan. Can I have a quick word with you?" I rolled my eyes when I heard the snickers of the students assuming I was in trouble as they herded themselves out of the door.

"Yes, sir?" I began to get nervous thinking maybe I offended him with what I said about his punishment and resisted the urge to chew on the inside of my cheek.

"I just wanted to tell you I expect you to be wearing the…um…item that you have had in class this week…" Is he nervous? "I want you to have it with you tonight." I cocked my head to the side trying to figure out his reasoning.

"Um. You mean when I am performing tonight?" I narrowed my eyes at him and waiting for his response. He cleared his throat before speaking again and almost seemed nervous.

"Yeah. I'll be there with Emmett and some friends and I thought we could have a little fun. Our little secret." I swear my knees went weak knowing what he was planning. Then, he winked and gave me a crooked grin and I had to grip onto the door handle to keep myself upright.

"Sounds good to me." I walked up to him and leaned over the desk as I had done on Tuesday, grabbing his collar again. "But, if you don't fucking finish what you started, you are going to be begging for my mercy." I quickly straightened up, gave him a sweet smile and bounced out of the room.

After school, Alice drove us to her house to get ready for the club. Victoria told us we were to wear skirts and to make sure the panties underneath the skirts were made of solid material because she didn't want to get in trouble for indecent exposure.

We each showered and changed into black silk boy short style panties, black pleated micro-mini skirts, and corsets. Each of us had a different color corset: I was in blue, Rose was in red, and Alice was in green. I put my hair in a smooth high ponytail and went to work on my makeup while Rose and Alice worked on their hair. Rose decided to put her hair back in a low ponytail and Alice went with he normal wild spiky look. Once we deemed each other as perfection, we slid on our knee-high boots and sped to the club.

When we walked up to the club entrance, we saw a bouncer we had met a few days before when we went to sign our paperwork. The three of us bounced up to him and did twirls at his instance before he opened the door to let us in and pointed to the employee lounge where we were to meet up with Victoria.

While we waited, I decided I should go ahead and get the little vibrator ready for the night, so I excused myself to the restroom. Being a pro by now as to wear the best place to put it was, I quickly placed it in my panties and left the restroom just in time to see Victoria walking into the lounge ahead of me.

"Shit girls! All of the men and most of the women are going to be lusting after you once they see what you are wearing!" Victoria eyed each of us appreciatively and I began to suspect she would be one of those women lusting after us.

"So, what exactly should we expect for tonight?" I needed to prepare myself for what was to come, although I knew once we started our performance, all of my nerves and anxiety would vanish.

"Well, since it is opening night, the place is going to be absolutely packed. So, be prepared to see many more faces staring at you while you dance." She smiled at us before continuing. "But, I'm sure a lot of them will still be dancing on the dance floor, so it's not like you will be the only thing going on." She winked and waited to see if we had an comments to make so far before going on.

"I'm going to have you guys do the same song you did at your audition because, quite frankly, that was the hottest thing I have seen in a while. Then you will get a break where you can grab some water at the bar and I also want you to go to watch one of the swing girls perform to familiarize yourself with that. After about thirty minutes, the DJ will call you back up to the stage and you will get back in the cage, so make sure you listen for him."

"This will be the second song you have choreographed, so make sure you let the DJ know ahead of time what song to play." We nodded. "After that, it will just be you three dancing with each other in the cage for an hour or so before your next break. Once that break is up, you will move to the VIP room and dance there." She finally took a breath and I was very impressed with her ability to give that speech so quickly in one breath.

"Sounds like fun!" Alice clapped and jumped up and down as Victoria laughed at her reaction.

"Damn it Alice! Take it down a notch!" Rosalie sneered as she rolled her eyes. I could tell her nervousness was turning her into a bitch, so I gave Alice a look to just appease Rose for now.

"One question Victoria." I called to her as I saw her begin to turn to leave. "We were wondering what is completely taboo as far as our performance." Victoria turned back toward me and I could tell she was thinking about how to answer my question.

"Let's just put it this way. No sex. No flashing of tits. No flashing of pussy. No flashing of ass." She stopped for a second to thinking some more. "Everything else goes."

I broke out into a huge smile and put my arms around the girls. "Well, looks like the club is in for a treat tonight, then." I kissed each of them on the cheek as they grinned realizing we would be able to go through with the finale we had planned for our second song.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: Please don't hate me for ending it here. It was either end it here or have you guys wait longer for the update. Instead, I thought I would get this out for you guys and hopefully get another update (which may include some lemony goodness) out within the next few days.**

**Much love. Reviews make me smile.  
**


	6. Creaming in my Panties

**Just want to point everyone in the direction of ShimmerinDenali's fanfics. I'm really digging her story called My Damaged Goods. Bella is badass and it caught me right off the bat. And she has a one-shot (that I really think should become a full fanfic…hint hint) called She Wears Her Hearts On Her Hip written for a contest that you should all vote for.**

**Disclaimer: Things I don't own - Twilight and the characters associated with Twilight; **

**Things I do own - A fucked up sense of humor and way too many things associated with frogs. I mean, really, why do I have frog salt and pepper shakers…oh, that's right, they have male and female genitalia and make me laugh.**

**Chapter 6**

**BPOV**

Raise your hand if you are creaming in your panties thinking about what Mr. Cullen has planned for this evening._Ooh! Ooh! Me! Me! Hand raised high!_

Alice, Rose and I made our way through the club to the stage where the cage was located. The whole way there, I tried to force myself to stop thinking about what I should expect to happen. It was making me more nervous and quite a bit aroused. Luckily, I brought an extra pair of panties tonight and would be able to make a quick change during our break. _Should have brought a few extra pairs…_

As soon as we were in our cage, the music for Bounce began to blare throughout the club. We did our dance to the song as we did last weekend for the audition. The only difference was the number of people in the club. With the lights focused on us, it was hard to really make out how many people were there, but I could tell the place was completely packed and it was exhilarating knowing we were in center of attention.

For the entire performance, I scanned the crowd the best I could to see if I could find Mr. Cullen, but it was impossible to really make out faces. I was on edge waiting for a little sign that he was there, such as a vibration in my crotch, but received nothing.

_He better fucking show. If he doesn't I'm going to show up at his house and demand he pleasure me right away. I don't even care if his parents are there visiting…they can watch or go to another room. I'm getting off tonight by Mr. Cullen one way or another._

The song was finished quickly and the response we received from the crowd was amazing. Knowing that Alice and Rose would never remember the schedule that Victoria discussed with us, I pulled Alice and Rose out of the cage and over to the bar to get our awaiting waters, which were downed instantly.

Alice grabbed my hand and I in turn grabbed Rose's as we were dragged to where the swing girls were located. I was still unsure what exactly they did, so I was excited to have a chance to watch them in action before we started training with them.

I watched as one of the girls spoke with a guy, who ended up handing her some money before he got on the swing with her. A new song started playing, and I was amazed when the girl began doing basically a lap dance for the guy on the swing. To say I was a little wet would be like saying the Sahara Desert is a little hot. _I can't fucking wait to do that shit!_

After watching the swing girls for a while, we realized we only had a few minutes before we needed to get back to the cage, so we rushed to the bar and asked for more water. While I was leaning over the bar, flirting with the cute bartender, Seth, I felt a hand slide it's way up my thigh and land on my ass.

"Hands off the goods!" I called over my shoulder without really looking to see who was behind me.

"Oh come on Bells. You can't look like that and expect me to just keep my hands to myself." I rolled my eyes and turned to see James smiling wickedly at me. "How about we go back to our arrangement. I miss you." He began pulling out all the stops using his puppy dog eyes and jutting his bottom lip out. Shaking my head, I put my hand on his chest and pushed him away from me.

"Sorry sweets. Not happening." I heard the DJ call for us and saw Rose and Alice turn to walk to the cage. I gave James a quick kiss on the cheek. "Enjoy the rest of the show."

We quickly made sure we were all on the same page with the performance we wanted to do for the next song. We were going old school and were all hoping the lovely people in our audience would enjoy what we planned for them. Of course, we also hoped Victoria would be happy. It would suck to get fired on our first night, but I had a feeling we would get a raise after this little song.

Getting in place with our asses to the crowd up against the bars of our cage and our hands to our sides holding on the bars, we heard the beginning of _Pour Some Sugar On Me._

_Step inside, walk this wayYou and me babe, Hey, hey!_

_Love is like a bomb, baby, c'mon get it on Livin' like a lover with a radar phone Lookin' like a tramp, like a video vamp Demolition woman, can I be your man? _

Alice and Rose bent over so their asses were in full display, while I slid down the bars to squat before going on all fours and doing round motions with my hips.

_Razzle 'n' a dazzle 'n' a flash a little light Television lover, baby, go all night Sometime, anytime, sugar me sweet Little miss ah innocent sugar me, yeah _

We all made our way to a standing position and turned to face the crowd. And that's when I felt it. There was a slight vibration and I couldn't stop the smile knowing **he** was there.

_Hey! C'mon, take a bottle, shake it up _

We all wiggled our hips in a fast motion.

_Break the bubble, break it up _

We all did a fast squat in sync when I felt another vibration with increased speed and was on for much longer.

_Pour some sugar on me Ooh, in the name of love Pour some sugar on me C'mon fire me up Pour your sugar on me Oh, I can't get enough I'm hot, sticky sweet From my head to my feet yeah _

I was definitely becoming hot and sticky sweet as the vibration increased and my dancing faltered for a second when I was supposed to be bending Rose over in front on me and sliding my hand between her legs.

_Listen! red light, yellow light, green-a-light go! Crazy little woman in a one man show Mirror queen, mannequin, rhythm of love Sweet dream, saccharine, loosen up You gotta squeeze a little, squeeze a little Tease a little more Easy operator come a knockin' on my door Sometime, anytime, sugar me sweet Little miss innocent sugar me, yeah _

We continued with our routine while I was beginning to feel the most intense pleasure I have felt in a while. I think the combination of being in front of hundreds of people, feeling up Rose and Alice, and knowing that I was being controlled by the hottest teacher ever, was making the pleasure increase tenfold.

Just as I began to massage Alice's breasts while leaning back on Rose, who had her hands on my thighs, the vibrator was turned to full speed. "Holy fucking shit." I gasped and accidentally squeezed Alice's tit's a little too hard because I heard her yelp.

The song was beginning to come to an end and so was I. I could feel the vibration throughout my body, along with the buildup it was creating directly to my soaking wet pussy. It took every brain cell I had to try to focus on the fact that I was to turn and face Rose, grab her ass and pull her to me while Alice reached between us from behind me to grab my tits. Feeling right on the edge, I knew the smallest little thing would throw me over, and it did.

As soon as Alice grabbed me, I was done for. I moaned as I felt myself cum, walls clenching on nothing, my hands rubbing Rose's ass and Alice holding firm to my breasts. Luckily, the vibrator was turned off and the song was over by the time I was down from my high.

"What the fuck just happened Bells?" Rose was looking at me strangely after hearing the moan that escaped my lips.

"Yeah Bella. You look like you just got a seriously good fucking." Alice crossed her arms and looked at me and I fucking blushed. It is really hard to do any kind of innocent act when I fucking blush, so I just smile and shake my head.

"It was nothing. Now drop it. We need to be dancing." I turned away from my two nosy friends and began to dance to the music that was now playing. I found it quite easy to dance using the bars and decided that if I were to ever go to jail, I could provide entertainment for all the lonely ladies. _What can I say. I'm a giver._

I continuously searched the club for Mr. Cullen, but constantly came up empty. After a while, I gave up. It was enough to know that he was there and had watched me perform while getting me off. _Is he the perfect man or what?_

Finally, it was time for our next break, so I decided it would be a good time to do my panty change before we had to dance in the VIP area. Surprisingly, I wasn't tired at all and was finding that this was the best job we could have gotten. We would have been partying and dancing somewhere anyway, so we might as well get paid for it.

_Which leads me to another idea. Tell the idiots at school that they can pay for us to attend their parties. Note to self: Run idea by Rose and Alice later._

I ran to our lounge and grabbed my bag to take with me to the restroom. I was bending down to pick the bag up when I heard the lounge door open and close. I didn't bother turning around, thinking it was just one of the other employees, until I heard a click indicating the door had been locked. I quickly bolted upright and turned to see who locked themselves in the lounge with me.

"Mr. Cullen?" My eyes widened at the realization that he following me into the room and we were completely alone.

"I've been watching you all night Bella." I stood frozen in place as he began to walk closer to me. "I couldn't take my eyes off you. And watching you cum while you were dancing in front of all those people. Fuck. I have no words to describe how hot that was." He continued his slow trek to me while he spoke.

"Uh…" was my brilliant reply. _I know. I know. I am a master with the sexy comebacks._

"Oh, and please call me Edward. I don't need to be reminded how wrong this is." He leaned into me so his mouth was only inches from me as he spoke.

"How wrong what is?" I whispered breathlessly to him while trying to control my heart beat.

"This." Before I could comprehend what was happening, Edward crushed his lips to mine. He pressed his large hand to the small of my back and roughly pulled me to him as our lips moved with each other in a dance of lust and desire. While my brain began telling me how wrong this was, my hands decided to mutiny. I placed one hand at the nape of his neck and the other found its way to his hair. I took a fistful of hair and pulled him closer to me. _This is definitely OGY!_

I pulled away in need of oxygen while Edward placed kisses down my jaw, neck and exposed shoulder before moving on to my collarbone. I began to move us to the sitting area where there were a few couches while my hands continued to do their own thing and unbutton Edward's shirt.

The back of his legs hit one of the couches and he fell slightly onto it, pulling me along with him so I was straddling his lap. I finished unbuttoning his shirt and pulled it off of him as fast as possible. Needing to know if my fantasies had done him justice, I pulled away to get a look at his sculpted chest and instantly felt the pooling in my panties at the sight of him. I bit my bottom lip while I flipped through the list of things I wanted to do to him before attacking his lips.

I immediately deepened the kiss by practically thrusting my tongue into his mouth, needing to taste him. He moaned and pulled me closer to him. Feeling how much he was enjoying this, I decided to give him a little thank you for the release I got earlier.

I pushed away from him and smiled at him when I saw the disappointed look on his face. It quickly dissolved to a look of excitement when he realized I was now unbuttoning his jeans and working on getting him out of them. He lifted up slightly so I could pull his jeans and boxers down, freeing his gloriously large cock from their fabric prison. I forced myself to not build a shrine to the Dick of Perfection that was in front of me.

I began kissing my way down his chest, licking and nipping as I continued to lower myself. I noticed that my right hand had become impatient with the time I was taking to worship his chest and it wrapped around his erection, pumping up and down slowly.

I was finally completely lowered to him with my hand working slowly on his cock. _Well hello there! Nice to meet you in person. My dreams have not done you justice. _I could stop myself from kissing the tip of his dick as I mentally introduced myself to it.

I looked up to catch his eyes before going further. I was surprised to find that he was staring at me quite intently. When he caught my eyes, he smiled reassuringly and that was all it took. I immediately went to work. Flicking my tongue out, I lightly licked him from base to tip before swirling around the tip, licking up the precum that was gathered there. I couldn't stop the moan that escaped at the taste of him.

"Bella." My name coming from his mouth as he groaned pushed me to continue my assault.

I licked my lips and quickly enveloped his cock in my mouth. I slowly slid down, getting used to his size in my mouth. I quickly got in a rhythm, slightly allowing my teeth to graze underneath every once in a while.

"Fuck." He hissed as I relaxed my throat and took him in completely. I pulled him completely out, with a pop. He began moaning my name as I placed kissing and licked up and down his erection. "So…fucking…good…" I was encouraged by his reaction to what I was doing so far. Taking him back into my mouth, I moaned in pleasure at the feeling of pleasing this man.

I felt him place both of his hands in my hair, pulled it a little, causing my to moan again. _Fuck! __I love having my hair pulled!_

The moaning caused him to buck into me as he began to move me at the rate he wanted. His breathing began to become more ragged and he was producing incoherent words as I swirled my tongue around the tip of his penis. "Fuck…so…close…" My left hand moved to his balls at the sound of his voice and began to work there to help him reach his release.

With two more thrusts and a loud moan of my name, Edward came hard, spilling his hot seed into my mouth. I greedily lapped it up, not wanting to miss a drop. I leaned back on my heels and looked up at him as he sat back against the couch trying to catch his breath.

Once he had regained some composure, he looked at me with a lazy grin and reached down to pull me up to him. I kissed up his chest in the path I had taken down to the promise land before reaching his lips and crushing my mouth to his.

Edward turned slightly on the couch and began to lower me onto my back.

_Knock knock knock_

"Bella?" I heard a muffled version of my name come from the other side of the lounge's door. "Are you in there?"

I realized the voice belonged to Rose and looked at Edward in panic. He seemed to realize the seriousness of the situation and grabbed his clothes before rushing into the bathroom. I hurried to the door and opened it to find an irritated Rose and Alice staring at me suspiciously. Alice's eyes darted around the room before resting back on me.

"Why did you have the door locked?" Rose narrowed her eyes at me. I huffed and rolled my eyes.

"You know me. I just needed some alone time before we had to deal with the next thing." I looked back to where Edward had disappeared to. I knew Alice and Rose wouldn't leave me alone to say bye to Edward, so I decided it would be easiest to squash their suspicions if I just go with them without complaint.

"Yeah, you can be so anti social sometimes. Too back OGY isn't here to give you a little treat in the dark again to help relax you." _Oh Alice. If you only knew._

Frustrated that Alice just reminded me that I didn't get to feel Edward's hands and lips all over my body thanks to my two supposed friends, I sighed and walked out of the lounge toward the VIP room.

When we got to the VIP room, I was surprised to see Emmett there with Edward's friend, Jasper and some chick with long strawberry blonde that looked bored out of her mind. Victoria saw us walk in and quickly came over to us to let us know what we were expected to do.

"Girls! Let me just say first that you are the talk of the club and I am so glad that I brought you guys on. That last performance was hot. I swear it looked like Bella was getting off up there." I choked at her words, but covered it up with a cough, waving to them that I was fine. "So, this is the easy part. I just need you guys to make sure the VIP guests have a good time. Dance with them if they want. Get them a drink if they want. Sit and talk to them if they want. Get the picture?"

We all nodded.

"Good girls. I knew you were smart." She gave us each a kiss on the cheek before retreating into the crowd.

"Bells!" Emmett came over to give me a hug before grabbing Rose and planting a huge kiss on her lips.

"Hey Em! You're welcome for getting you into VIP." I rolled my eyes at him.

"Oh yeah. Thanks." He pinched my cheek. "Where were you during your break?" I shrugged and looked away.

"Doesn't matter anyway. I was telling Rose and Alice that you guys looked hot out there. I think every pair of eyes in this place was focused on you three." I couldn't help was smile at Emmett's words.

"Thanks Em." I looked around to see if we should be doing anything other than talking to our friends, but I didn't see anyone that looked like they cared if we were near them.

"So, who all did you bring?" I nodded to the group of guys that were gradually making their way into VIP from the main dance floor.

"Oh, the guys from the team. Jacob is here somewhere." He looked around the guys, but shrugged when he didn't see Jake. "Oh, and Edward and Jasper." I turned to where I saw Jasper sitting earlier and noticed Edward was now sitting with him. The girl with strawberry blonde hair was sitting between the two of them, with a scowl on her face.

"Who's the pissy bitch?" I nodded in their direction. Emmett looked over to see who I was talking about, which was really absurd since she was the only female in the group.

"Oh, that's Tanya. Edward's girlfriend."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: Yes. I went there. I know I promised lemons in this chapter, but really I had a hard time making it that easy for them. Plus, I didn't want to do a lemon knowing this ending was coming up for the chapter. Please don't hate me. I just hate making things too easy for them.**

**Since my plans to get another tattoo this weekend will not be happening, I should have more time to do an update to this story. I'm just hoping I haven't pissed everyone off with the addition of Tanya.**

**Oh, and for those of you who are also reading my other stories, be on the lookout for updates of at least One Of the Guys this weekend.**


	7. Girlfriend?

**Disclaimer: Not mine. Blah blah blah.**

**This is a short chapter, but I am going to attempt to get another one posted tonight. After the next chapter, we will be jumping in time.**

**Chapter 7**

**BPOV**

_Ex-fucking-cuse me!_

"I'm sorry Emmett. I think I may be having hearing problems tonight. I thought you just said that is Edward's girlfriend." I laughed at the absurdity of what I thought he had just told me. My laughter quickly died when Emmett decided to speak again.

"Nope. You heard right. That's his girlfriend. Has been for a while now." In the time it took Emmett to say those few very small sentences, my mood drastically changed. Earlier this evening, I was being pleasured, albeit remotely, by Edward. Then, I get a chance to repay the favor in the lounge and now I'm being told he has a fucking girlfriend.

_Apparently he doesn't understand who Bella Fucking Swan is._

I took a deep breath before turning and approaching the couch where Fuckward was sitting with Twatnya draped on him. My presence wasn't noticed immediately, so I was able to get myself in a good position to watch his reaction to me.

"Hi guys. Having a good time?" I plastered on my kill-with-kindness smile and looked between the two _loverbirds_. Edward's head snapped up and his eyes met mine. I took a second to attempt to gauge the emotions running across his face, but it became pointless when he became completely expressionless. He took on the look of hatred he had shown me in school his first weeks.

"Good evening Bella." His smooth voice made me want to jump on his lap, but I quickly deemed that inappropriate behavior given the circumstances.

"Oh. _Mr. Cullen_ I'm really surprised to see you here. I mean, it is great that you were able to get the stick out of your ass long enough to come have some fun, but you seem to have some residual effects from it." I looked to his girlfriend and gave her my award winning smile. "Oh, you must be the girlfriend. How irritating is it to be around such a fucking douche bag all the time?" I continued to smile and cocked my head to the side as I awaited her answer to my question.

Tanya's eyes widened as she leaned into Edward. _Oh. Marking her territory._ I smirked at her reaction and rolled my eyes. "Not a talker, huh?" Again, I left room for her to contribute to the conversation, but got nothing from her. I sighed heavily, realizing this was just a waste of my time and decided to check out the rest of the VIP section.

"Bella. I need to talk to you about -" Edward was cut off by someone yelling my name.

"BELLS!" A deep, husky voice boomed from the entrance of the VIP room. I knew that voice anywhere, so I turned quickly to find the owner. Standing in the doorway, blocking it from everyone else was Jacob Black. Not seeing him since the day I hurt my shoulder, I was excited to spend some time with him.

"Jake!" I ran and jumped in his arms, throwing my arms around his neck and my legs around his waist.

"Hells yeah! If this is the reaction I get every time I see you, I will be visiting Forks more often!" Jake placed a kiss on my cheek and spun me around before letting down.

"So, I'm supposed to be dancing. Want to join?" I batted my eyelashes and gave Jake a sweet, innocent look.

"Shit. Bells. You do know that you can't pull off innocent very well, right?" He laughed when I pouted and grabbed my wrist to take me to the VIP dance floor. "And of course I want to dance. I just made a special song request."

Jacob and I started dancing as _The Pink_ by Ying Yang Twins started playing. I rolled my eyes at his silliness, but danced with him anyway. I actually enjoyed dancing to the song because it was a definite grinding song, but a slow grind. It was perfect for showing Edward what he was missing, and had the added benefit of me finding out what Jacob was packing.

While dancing, I started going through my options of what to do now that I found out Edward has a girlfriend, yet obviously has some kind of attraction to me.

_Option 1: Tell him to fuck off and move on with my life._

_Option 2: Tell him to fuck me and…well, who cares after that._

_Option 3: Make him jealous and make sure he understands what he's missing._

_Option 4:…_

"Bells?" I shook my head to clear my thoughts when I heard Jacob trying to get my attention. _Doesn't he realize I am busy coming up with a list?_

"Sorry. What?" I smiled at him and batted my eye lashes a little in an attempt to make him forget I was obviously not paying attention to him. Luckily, it worked. _Typical male. Go all stupid at the sight of a chick acting flirtatiously._

"I was just asking if you want to go sit down." I looked to where he was motioning for us to sit and saw that it was the seating area currently housing Assward and Taintyna.

"I would love to!" I grabbed his hand and pulled him to the only free seat, which just happened to be a large chair. I pushed him down and took my place in his lap. After a very short debate in my head over what I should do, I decided I was in the mood to get some and Jacob would do.

I leaned into Jacob and began placing kisses on his neck. I heard his breathing hitch for a second and felt him stiffen slightly. As I made my way up to his jaw, he began to relax and his hands found their way to my lower back. I pulled back slightly to look in his eyes, almost asking for permission before continuing my assault. I saw pure lust in his eyes and decided to go on with my mission.

As I slowly leaned in to kiss him, I heard someone clear their throat quite loudly, causing me to jump away from Jacob slightly. I looked for the culprit and found Edward glaring at me and Jacob. I stared at him for a second trying to figure out what he could possibly want, but he said nothing.

Shrugging, I turned my attention back to Jacob and decided to make myself a little more comfortable in his lap. I turned myself so I was straddling his legs and wiggled my hips in time to the music, which was met with a very nice reaction from little Jacob. _Although, I would call what I was feeling little by any means._

This time, Jacob moved his hands to my waist as I moved in to get back to where we were before we were interrupted. My lips brushed against his just as I heard another loud clearing of someone's throat.

"Oh for fucks sake!" I threw my hands up in the air in frustration and turned to glare at Edward. I was shocked when I saw that not only was he glaring right back, but so was Tanya. I furrowed m brow in confusion. _Why would some random chick by angry with me for kissing on some hot guy? _I continued staring at Tanya trying to figure out what was going on, but noticed I was not the person she was glaring at. She was angry with Jacob.

I blew out a breath and decided this was all just too much drama for me and jumped up off of Jacob's lap. I saw Victoria walking through the room, so I quickly made my way to her.

"Victoria!" She turned and smiled as soon as she saw me.

"My beautiful Bella!" Victoria gave me a hug that lasted a little longer than I was expecting, but I guess she was just having a great night.

"I was wondering if I could get out of here. It has been a crazy night." I tried to act like I was tired and she seemed to buy it.

"Oh. Of course. No problem. I'll see you on Tuesday to start swing girl training, right?" Victoria put her hand on my shoulder and gradually let it trace down my arm until she reached my hand and held it. _Weird._

"Wouldn't miss it! I can't wait to do that!" I politely pulled my hand from hers and gave her a quick goodbye before looking for Rose and Alice to let them know I was leaving.

I found Rose dry-humping Emmett and motioned to her that I was leaving. A quick search had me locating Alice with Edward's friend, Jasper. I caught her eye and gave her the same gesture to let her know I was out of there. After that, I stealthily snuck out of the VIP room to grab my things from the lounge to leave.

Just as I was leaving the lounge, I ran into someone and started to fall before they grabbed me and steadied me. Looking up, I saw the last person I wanted to see that night.

"What?" I asked curtly.

"I just need to explain some things to you." Edward had a look of pain on his face as he pleaded with me.

"There's really nothing to explain. You were teasing me while you had a girlfriend." I sighed. "It's no big deal, Edward." I turned to walk away when he caught my arm.

"No, Bella. You don't understand. Tanya is…" Edward apparently didn't realize that I didn't want to hear about his relationship.

"Stop." I cut him off. "I seriously just want to go home. I'll see you in class Mr. Cullen."

"Damn it Bella. Would you just listen to me?!" He threw his hands in the air in exasperation. This just infuriated me. Why would he feel that way toward me? I have done nothing wrong.

"Maybe some other time." This time he didn't try to stop me as I began to walk away. I turned back just before I reached the end of the hallway. "Oh, and don't worry. I will never tell anyone about this.." I gestured between the two of us. "whatever this was." With that, I walked back out the back door of the club and started to walk to my car.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Monday rolled around all too quickly, even with me not talking to anyone all weekend. Although my friends did nothing wrong and didn't even know about the Edward situation I was dealing with, I wasn't in the mood to be around them. They had the ability to be happy and in the relationship they wanted to be in, but I was stuck lusting after my fucking teacher.

Not in the spirit of dressing up for school, I threw on a pair of jeans and a orange tank top. I called Alice to let her know I would be driving myself to school and made up an excuse that I needed to be able to leave right after school for an appointment. Luckily she didn't ask what the appointment was for, so I didn't have to lie even more to her.

My plan to get through the day as quickly as possible with no confrontations was shot to hell as soon as I walked up to my locker and found Lauren trolling around.

"Damn. I need to put a No Loitering sign on my locker." I said to myself as I opened my locker to get everything organized for the day.

"Funny Bella." Lauren giggled which immediately clued me in that she was trying to get on my good side.

"What do you want?" I kept my tone as cold as possible hoping she would get the hint that I wasn't in the mood for her bullshit.

"Um…" _yep, she got the whole get out of my face vibe I was throwing at her. _"Sorry to bother you. I just wanted to see if you would put in a good with James for me." Lauren looked down, blushing at the request she just made of me.

I burst out into laughter once I realized exactly what she was asking of me.

"Lauren. Lauren. Lauren." I shook my head as I spoke her name. "Now, my dear. Why in the fuck would I ever put in a good for you with anyone, let alone James?" I tilted my head and gave her my are-you-fucking-insane smile while I waited for her answer.

She huffed.

"I just thought that since you don't want him anymore, you would be willing to help a friend out." Lauren crossed her arms over her chest and leaned against the locker next to mine.

"Um…okay. I would be happy to hook James up with one of my friends." I almost felt bad when I saw Lauren's eyes light up at my statement. "But, Lauren sweetie. You are definitely not one of my friends." I patter her shoulder to lessen the blow of the truth I was telling her.

"Oh. Okay. Well, thanks anyway." Lauren turned and walked away leaving me stunned.

At that moment, I noticed Mr. Cullen close by and knew he had heard my conversation with Lauren, so I decided to let him know I was not interested in playing his little games anymore.

"Oh, by the way, Lauren." I called out before she could get too far away. She turned and looked at me questioningly. "I think we're going to restart our arrangement anyway." I shrugged and smiled at her turning back to my locker to get my books for my first class, not checking to see what Mr. Cullen's reaction was.

My morning classes went by quickly with me only considering jumping out the window once in an attempt to get away from the idiots in my classes. Instead I began rating my fellow students on a scale of 1 to 10 on how much of a moron they were.

I took my time at my locker putting my books away during lunch, not really in the mood to eat anything and still not in the mood to talk to Alice and Rose. I really didn't need to listen to Rose tell me all about the number of times she and Emmett fucked over the weekend. _If I'm not getting any, I choose to believe that no one else is._

Just as I closed my locker, someone came up behind me and pushed me up against it, holding my hands to my sides. Before I could register what was happening, the person began leaving kisses on my neck and nibbling on my ear lobe.

"I hear the arrangement is back on." James's husky whisper tickled my ear.

"Wow. News travels fast around here." I giggled and squirmed out of his grasp to turn to look at him. "Is that okay with you?" I purred while running my hand along his chest.

"Of course!" The smile on his face made me question why I ever stopped the arrangement to begin with. It was obvious he had some feelings for me and was willing to let me play around with him in any way just so he would be able to be with me. It made me feel slightly bad that I was just using him for entertainment purposes. But, I had to remind myself that I have always been honest with him and never led him to believe this could become more than friends with benefits type of thing.

"So, should we celebrate?" I questioned as I pulled his chest to me. Without even a nod, James grabbed my hand and pulled me to the first empty room we could find and locked the door.


	8. Explanation

**Disclaimer: Although I am pretty sure it is obvious, I will state again that Twilight is not mine. If it were, I would not be writing fan fiction…I would be getting my shit published.**

Thanks to Sweetdreams82 for the Tanya at school for a booty call idea. I tweaked it a little, but used the basis of the idea. Thanks.

**I just have to say that I have the best reviewers and really appreciate everyone's comments on the story. Now, no more sap...on with the show… **

**Chapter 8**

**BPOV**

_Another fucking Friday._

It has been three weeks since what I have dubbed The Edward Debacle, or 3 weeks ED if you are looking at it as a calendar era like AD or BC. Yes, that's right. I am calling him Edward now. I no longer respect him enough to call him Mr. Cullen. I don't even allow myself to have naughty teacher dreams about him. Of course, I still have a few fantasies with him in a starring role, but they are no longer featuring me bent over his desk while he pounds into me from behind. _Shit. Now I AM thinking about that. Mmmmm…okay, enough of that._

_As I was saying before my fantasies so rudely interrupted…_

After three weeks of pretending that everything is normal, I am so fucking bored. My days have become a ridiculous routine that makes me want to find a rusty serrated knife and slice my neck open just to add some excitement in my life. The few nights a week that I work at the club are fun, but that's as excited as things get.

Let me give you a rundown of the last three weeks.

Monday - Started back up with my arrangement with James just to spite Edward. Purposely showed up late for Biology with James in tow to flaunt it in front of Edward. Ignored him the entire class and left as quickly as possible to avoid any type of interaction.

Tuesday - Fooled around with James during school, ignored Edward, worked at the club training to be a swing girl. Rose and Alice were unable to work during the week, so Victoria was proud to say that I would be the new swing girl on Tuesdays and Wednesdays.

Wednesday - Fooled around with James during school, ignored Edward - _seeing a pattern here? _That night was my first night as an official swing girl. Luckily, I was a natural and we were allowed to accept tips from the guys that wanted to swing with us, so I made a killing. _Drunk guys are so easy._

Thursday - See Tuesday and Wednesday regarding James and Edward. Had Rose and Alice over to plan our cage dances for the weekend.

Friday and Saturday - Worked at the club each night.

Sunday - Relaxed and pouted that I was so fucking bored with my life.

_Rinse. Lather. Repeat._

The only variation in that routine was last Friday when I was avoiding James and walking down the hall to stand at Edward's classroom door to wait for lunch to be over. As I stood there, I heard giggling and laughing inside.

_Flashback_

_Curious, I looked through the small window high on the door and saw Tanya sitting on the edge of Edward's desk while he sat in his chair in front of her. I moved closer to the door to try to listen to what they were talking about, thinking she was probably there for a booty call._

"_I know! Last night was so much fun!" Tanya's annoying giggle rang out after she confirmed something Edward had said. He chuckled._

"_I'm just glad I thought about bringing the video camera." My eyes widened at the thoughts of them filming what they were doing the night before. I didn't realize Edward was that kinky._

"_Yeah, Tori was a little apprehensive at first, but she really got into it, right?" Tanya giggle again as I realized what she was saying. They must have had a threesome the night before and filmed the whole thing._

"_Well, I just hope the guy from the agency like it." Edward rubbed his hand on Tanya's thigh as he talked to her. I was beyond confused. Could it be possible that they made a porn audition tape? I shook my head to clear my thoughts and stop myself from listening further. I quickly ran to the cafeteria to finish the remainder of lunch with Alice and Rose to get my mind off what I had just overheard._

_End Flashback_

I was still trying to figure things out. After that conversation, I realized I knew nothing about Edward. Thinking back to the very few and very short interactions we have had, we have never had a real conversation. I didn't know what music he liked to listen to, what his favorite food was, if he was allergic to anything.

I knew the size of his dick and what his fingers felt like making me cum. But, I really don't think that is really relationship material._ Fuck!_ With this realization, I knew I couldn't be mad at him anymore. So, we were both attracted to each other and there was certainly a level of lust between us.

But, how can I be mad at him for not telling me he had a girlfriend when I never took the time to talk to him long enough to even ask. Of course a hot guy like that would have a girlfriend! _Hating him is so much easier than allowing myself to take some of the blame though!_

"Bella?!" The sound of Rose's screech brought me out of my thoughts and reminded me that I was meant to be listening to the conversation she and Alice were having in the front seat of Alice's car.

"What's up?" I tried to act like I wasn't just contemplating how annoying things have gotten with my life with a nice nonchalant response.

"We were just saying…" Rose's exasperated reply was cut off by Alice.

"That since we have this weekend off, we should drive to Seattle and visit Emmett and party there." Alice smiled at me through the rearview mirror. "And we could skip school to go shopping before heading there." _Sweet! No acting like I am having fun with James and no Edward!_

"I'm in!" I smiled for the first time that morning realizing my day was turning out to be better than I had anticipated.

"Now that we have that cleared up…" Rose turned in her seat to look at me better. "Mind telling us what has gotten into you lately?" She narrowed her eyes at me in the evil look she knows I always give into.

"I really can't talk about it." I knew they thought I was being a huge asshole and keeping things from them, but the truth was that I didn't want to say anything that could potentially get Edward in trouble. Sure, he was a complete fuckface and was leading me on while he had a girlfriend. But, he didn't deserve to lose his job and have his reputation ruined because of it.

"Bella. Please. We are your best friends and it kills us to see you like this." Alice gave me a pout in her rearview mirror. Even with it not being the full force of her pout, I felt myself giving in.

"I know. I just don't want you guys to do anything that could get someone in trouble." I knew I had said too much because now they were going to force it out of me and the look on Rose's face as she stared at me from the front seat told me I better start talking. And I did. I told them everything.

I told them that I figured out that OGY was Edward, aka Mr. Cullen. I proceeded to tell them about the remote vibrator, our time in the lounge at the club, everything. When I got to the girlfriend part, I saw Rose's eyes flash with fury and I quickly told her we are not going to do anything about it. I finished by telling that he had the nerve to come after me that night to talk about things, but I wouldn't let him and have ignored him ever since.

"Fuck Bells!" Alice shook her head.

"You really know how to pick them." Rose joined in with the head shaking.

"I know." I sighed and slouched in the seat, waiting for them to tell me how stupid I am.

"I think you need to talk to him and find out what the fuck he was thinking." Alice kept her eyes on the road, probably realizing I would give her a death glare for that comment.

"Not happening." I replied curtly.

"I agree with Alice. I think on Monday, you need to go to his class at lunch and give him 5 minutes to explain himself." Rose nodded once to confirm that she thought that was the best plan of action.

"Whatever." I rolled my eyes. "Let's just have a good time this weekend and worry about The Edward Debacle some other time."

The rest of the day consisted of me following Rose and Alice from store to store at the Seattle mall, complaining the entire time. I wasn't even having a bad time. It was just fun to complain and irritate the hell out of them. At one point, Rose even threatened to chop off my tits if I didn't shut the fuck up. _Good times!_

I did perk up when we hit Frederick's of Hollywood to get our outfits for the party at Emmett's house. He decided to go Hugh Hefner on us and planned a pajama party. He insisted that the three of us had to be his dates for the evening since "Hef" is never seen with just one girl.

Finding our outfits was pretty easy since we know the store quite well. Rose found what she was looking for as soon as we walked in the door. She quickly grabbed a red and black stretch satin chemise, finished with elegant vine embroidery and sheer mesh side panels. It had adjustable and detachable garters, so we paired it with a matching G-string and some sheer black stockings and were done with her.

Alice only had to look 5 minutes to find something she deemed appropriate. She, of course, found a little pink babydoll that was satin on top with rosette detail, accented with contrasting ruffle trim. The matching G-string was the only other thing she needed.

I took a little longer to find something. For some reason, I felt insanely picky and at the same time wanted to just get everything I saw. It was pretty annoying. I thought about just getting some rosette pasties, but Alice and Rose thought that might be considered indecent. _They always spoil my fun!_

I ended up falling in love with a purple and black lace chemise that showed off my body in all the right places. The stretch lace covered my breasts, along with a small piece that acted like the shortest skirt I have ever seen and was accented with strappy details in front and back. It also had adjustable garters, so I grabbed a pair of backseam thigh highs and a matching G-string was all set.

Once we had our outfits purchased, we made our way to the shoe store. I went with some simple black peep toe, t-strap sandal with 4" heels. Rose found a great pair of platform peep toe sandals with an ankle strap and 4" heels. Alice went crazy and got a pair of pink platform sling back, peep-toe sandals with black satin lace detail on 4" stack heels.

Since that was the last stop for the day, we made the decision to go to Emmett's and take a nap until it was time to get ready for the party. I was exhausted from shopping and knew I would need to rest if I wanted to be the life of the party.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Motherfucking cockfuck shit! _Two hours. That's apparently how long it takes for someone to look like they just rolled out of bed. Alice and Rose wouldn't listen to me when I told them that if they just let me sleep up until the party started I would genuinely look like I just rolled out bed. Somehow my logic was completely lost on them, so they forced me to get up and sit through them brushing and straightening my hair only to turn around and tease it to give me bed head. _Seriously people. These are my supposedly smart friends. _

"Oh oh oh!" Alice began jumping around the room and clapping just as we finished getting ready. "I have a fantabulous idea!!" She squealed as Rose and I patiently waited for her to calm down enough to tell us about the idea. Unfortunately, it became apparent that she wouldn't be doing that anytime soon, so Rose stepped in.

"Calm the fuck down pixie!" Rose grabbed Alice and threw her on the bed and straddled her to get her to stop moving around. I jumped up on the bed to join them.

"What is this wonderful idea little one?" I tweaked Alice's nose knowing how much she hated it.

"I didn't say it is wonderful. I said FANTABULOUS!" Alice huffed and swatted my arm with her hands. "And get off of me!"

"Nope." I threw my hands in the air and grabbed her hands with mine and raised them above her head. "And to make you happy. What is this _fantabulous_ idea?"

"I say we pay homage to the Pussycat Dolls tonight and dance to _Buttons_." I rolled my eyes. That was Alice's favorite song and she was constantly coming up with any reason to dance to it.

"Alice! That was it?" Rose looked at her incredulously. "Fuck, man."

"Sure Al. Whatever." I replied to make her happy. I leaned down to give her a quick kiss on the cheek just as the bedroom door flew open.

"Hells yeah! That's what I'm talking about! Just pretend I'm not here girls!" Emmett's booming voice startled us and we all quickly turned in his direction.

"Pig!" Rose narrowed her eyes at her boyfriend as she got off of Alice.

"Oh don't I know it. But, seriously. I can't wait to tell everyone what I walked in on!" Emmett rubbed his hands together mischievously.

"Ew. Em. You do realize I'm your cousin." I said as I jumped off the bed.

"Only by marriage. We're not blood related!" Emmett threw his hands in the air as if I had said the dumbest thing in the world.

"What did you want anyway?" Alice questioned him from her spot now at the mirror where she was working on correcting her strategically placed spikes.

"Party is starting bitches and I need my girls." Emmett put his arms out to have Rose and me latch onto him. Alice hurried to my side and hooked her arm in mine as well and we all walked down to the party.

The party was pretty typical as far as Emmett's parties are concerned. There were tons of drunk frat boys, a shitload of hot drunk football players, and way too many stupid sluts whoring themselves out to the first guy with beer glasses thick enough to think they are hot. The girls and I did our job of getting everyone to start dancing and us dancing to _Buttons_ seemed to be a hit.

Jacob and I danced a bit, but I was finding that every time I was around him, I just felt friendship toward him and nothing else. He was obviously wanting more by the way he was feeling me up and pressing into me, but it just wasn't there for me.

Things got interesting when I felt someone tap on my shoulder when I was dancing with Seth, one of Jacob's friends. I turned to find Tanya standing behind me with a smile on her face. She didn't say anything to me and I had to stop myself from making a comment about learning to speak to people.

"Um…hi?" I chose to say hi to her not meaning for it to come out as a question.

"Hey. Can we talk?" I looked at Seth and saw he was already moving on to another chick, so I shrugged and nodded.

"Come on. We'll go upstairs to my room." I grabbed her hand to lead her through the crowd. On the way there, I was stopped by Jacob, who proceeded to wrap his arms around me and lean down to place a kiss on my forehead. I was about to let him, but saw Tanya pull him away from me and glare at him. _Psycho!_

Finally, we made it upstairs and I sat down on my bed waiting for Tanya to talk.

"Listen. I think you need to give Edward a chance to explain things." Tanya remained standing near the door, staring at me with her arms crossed over her chest.

"What are you talking about?" I didn't know what Edward had told her and I wasn't sure why she wanted me to talk to her boyfriend about what happened between us.

"I know all about you and Edward. And I'm not mad at all." She sighed when she saw the wide-eyed expression on my face. It was then that I again thought back to the conversation I overheard between her and Edward. I could only assume they were going to have me be part of one of their videos and that's why she wanted me to talk to him.

"Okay. I don't know what the fuck is up with your relationship, but I'm not like that. I'm up for kinky stuff, but I don't want to be a third person in a relationship." I got up the bed to signal that the conversation was over, but noticed Tanya looking at me in confusion. She shook her head as if to clear her thoughts before responding.

"I'm not sure what you mean by that, but I assure you that whatever you are thinking is not the case." She walked over to me and placed a hand on my shoulder. "Please just let him explain things."

The sincerity in her eyes and voice made my resolve crumble to pieces and I found myself relenting.

"Fine." I sat back down on the bed. "I'll talk to him on Monday. I was already planning on it anyway." I looked up to see Tanya smiling at me.

"Better idea." She handed me a slip of paper. "He'll meet you at this address at 10 tomorrow morning." Before I could say anything else, Tanya gave me a quick hug and left the room leaving me alone. I looked down to see the name of a small coffee shop I frequent every time we come to Seattle, with the address.

I hid the slip in my purse and rejoined the party to get my mind off the confrontation I would be having the nest day.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**EPOV**

I had been sitting in the small hole-in-the-wall coffee for almost an hour thanks to my nerves forcing me to get there to scope out the place early and make sure we would have a hidden spot to talk. I wanted nothing more than to tell Bella that I have been in love with her from the moment she walked into my classroom on my first day of teaching. I may have even been in love with her when I walked in on her fooling around with her little boy toy. I figured I wouldn't put that out there, yet, but I wasn't sure I would be able to be around her very much without professing my undying love for her. _I'm such a pussy. I know. I think I will go home and eat ice cream while watching chick flicks after this._

After that first site of her in my class, I had a hard time controlling myself around her. There were many times that she would walk by my desk on her way to her table in class and I would have to restrain myself to not grab her and take her in front of the entire class. _If only I taught sex ed or anatomy. I could claim that it was part of the lesson._

I really hated being her teacher, and found myself almost angry with her when I realized that becoming a teacher was the dumbest thing I could have done. I needed to figure things out and seeing her every day was really messing with my brain. Not to mention watching her at the party dancing with her friends and other guys. When I saw her dancing with Jacob at Emmett's party, I had the desire to rip off his head, but I couldn't do anything about it.

Finding her alone in that room that night was perfect. I knew it was dark enough that she wouldn't see anything and it was obvious that she liked it. I wanted to do so much more with her, but I couldn't risk her finding out who I was. I just needed to get my fill of her and use the memories of touching her during my fantasies. Things were going great and I was getting more and more comfortable with the situation until that night at the club. Watching her cum while she was dancing with her friends in front of hundreds of people was the single hottest thing I have ever seen.

And the things she can do with her mouth...well, I can't even let myself think about that without needing to run to the bathroom. Unfortunately, that is the night everything crashed and burned. I had been allowed back into the lounge to talk to Bella and warn her about Tanya, but we got distracted and I ended up forgetting. It killed me to watch her freak out after finding out that I have a girlfriend. I just have to hope she will listen to me long enough for me to explain this time.

_9:55am_

_Only 5 more minutes until I can see Bella. Hopefully she will give me some time to explain this whole situation. I knew I should have told her before she was faced with Tanya, but it just never happened._

_9:56am_

_Seriously? How fucking slow is that clock? I still have 4 minutes before she is to arrive?_

_9:57am_

_God fucking damn it! I think I am in some type of space-time continuum._

_9:58am_

_2 minutes. 2 fucking long-ass minutes left._

_9:59am_

_Only 1 minute left! Oh shit! What if she is late? What if I have been counting down to 10 o'clock only to find out that she is 10 minutes late. What am I going to do if…_

The jingle of the bell at the door of the small coffee shop pulled my attention away from the clock on the wall next to me and I found Bella standing in the entryway searching for me. I moved slightly so she would see me sitting in this dark corner of the shop and saw a smile spread on her face before she composed herself into an expressionless mask.

I fought to control my breathing as she cautiously made her way to where I sat. When she reached me, I stood to welcome her, but wasn't sure what was appropriate, so I went with an awkward one-armed hug. _Smooth Cullen. Real Smooth._

"Thank you for coming. Would you like me to get you a drink?" I fidgeted and looked back at the counter for a means of escape to get my thoughts together.

"No, I'm fine." She answered me curtly and sat in one of the overstuffed chairs. _Damn. Okay._

"So, how have you been?" I was nervous and unsure how to start the conversation I wanted to have, and wanted to find something else we could possibly talk about.

"Cut the shit, Edward. I'm here for you to 'explain things', so get to it." Bella stared at me coldly and I almost shrunk back under her glare.

"Okay." I nervously ran a hand through my hair. "First. While Tanya and I have the titles of girlfriend and boyfriend, we are anything but that." I paused to get the nerves to tell her about our arrangement.

"Well, that makes complete sense. Thanks for that explanation." Bella rolled her eyes and made to get up and leave, but I caught her and got her to sit back in her seat.

"Ugh. This isn't coming out right." I sighed. "What I am trying to say is that we are only acting as a couple because we have an agreement and are helping each other out." I took a sip of my coffee.

"By helping each other out do you mean by fucking each other?" I'm sure my face showed my complete shock and I realized I was seriously fucking up this explanation and decided to put it all out on the table.

"God no! Tanya and I have never had sex!" I almost laughed at her, but quickly got back to what I was saying. "Tanya is a lesbian." I saw extreme confusion in Bella's eyes, so I continued. "She comes from a very wealthy family who would disown her if they found out she was with a woman. So, she asked me to cover for her and be her faux boyfriend. We've been doing that act a while now."

"Then, when I allowed myself to give into how much I wanted you, I talked to Tanya and we came up with the fact that by he being my girlfriend no one would suspect me to be with a student. It became a mutual agreement that we would cover for each other." I watched as Bella thought about what I was telling her and hoped she was understanding what I was saying.

"So, who is Tori?" Bella narrowed her eyes at me and I could tell she was having a hard time believing me.

"Tori is Tanya's partner's nickname. Your boss, Victoria, and Tanya have been happily together for a few years now. In fact, they are working on adopting a child together. I have been helping them with the process and we sent a video of them in their home to the adoption agency recently and things are looking good." I knew I was giving too much information, but I needed Bella to trust what I was saying and Tanya did tell me she was fine with me telling Bella everything.

I stopped when I noticed Bella in deep thought as if reliving a memory. I wanted to give her a chance to work through everything and think of any questions she wanted to ask. But, then I thought of something.

"How do you know the name Tori?" I asked her and cocked my head to the side. "I know I have never said that to you." She blushed and looked down.

"Um. I overheard you and Tanya the other day in your class talking about videotaping something the night before with someone named Tori." She looked up at me with a blush still on her cheeks. I nodded and smiled at her.

"So, why does Tanya hate Jacob?" I was confused by her question, but remembered that I saw Tanya constantly glaring at him when we were at the club.

"Oh, he hit on Tori. Well, that and you were all over him and she was pissed that she thought you would pick him over me. She's a little protective of me." I laughed thinking about the rant I had to listen to about Jacob after that night. Bella giggled.

"Eh. Nothing to worry about. He is just a friend." She shrugged and the friend comment reminded me of something I have been meaning to ask her.

"So, are you and James…" I trailed off not sure how to ask her the question afterall.

"Yeah, but you have to understand where I was coming from. I thought it was a lost cause and went back to something I knew." I could tell she felt bad about the misunderstanding and I could hardly blame her for finding something to comfort her.

"Is there a chance it could be over again?" I watched her hopefully, but she didn't answer me. She just looked me in the eyes and asked me a question of her own.

"So, when you say you didn't want someone to suspect you of being with a student…" Bella leaned in closer to me "does that mean you _want_ to be with a student?" I almost groaned when she bit her lip waiting for my answer.

"Oh fuck. More than anything." I mimicked her and leaned in toward her, but she abruptly leaned back in her seat.

"Anyone I know?" She gave me a sly smile and I couldn't help the grin that graced my face.

"You know her quite well." I grinned at her.

"Then, yes. It is definitely over with James." My cheeks began to hurt from the smile that broke out on my face at that news.

"Go to dinner with me tonight." I meant it to come out as a question, but a demand came out instead.

"Okay."

**A/N: So, I hope the explanation of the girlfriend thing was enough to make sure there would be no burning Edward at the stake for being an asshole. And I hope the EPOV was okay. I don't know if I will be including again, but thought I would just throw it in here to give some of his thoughts on this whole thing.  
**

**Just a little teaser for the next chapter, I just have three words for you: Date, Talking, Lemon**

**Peace out!**


	9. Can't Walk Straight

**Disclaimer 1: I suck big hairy monkey balls for leaving you hanging and taking such a long time to update - especially after being such a little cock tease in my last A/N.**

**Disclaimer 2: I was in a sour mood while writing this…wink, wink…hint, hint…nudge, nudge.**

**Disclaimer 3: Twilight is not mine. Obviously.**

**On with the show…**

**Chapter 9**

**BPOV**

As soon as I said okay to dinner with Edward, he got a crazy look in his eyes. He jumped from his seat and grabbed my hand, pulling me to the restrooms located in the back of the coffee shop. I was confused, nervous and excited as hell to find out what he had planned.

We reached a door and he shoved me through before following me in. I heard the distinct click of a lock as I looked to see which restroom we were in. Apparently, it mattered to me whether we were in male or female and I was happy to see it was the female restroom.

During my assessment of our surroundings, something happened and before I could process what was going on I found myself in only my bra and panties. _Seriously. How did he do that?_

I looked up shocked at Edward, who was staring down at me with a look of pure lust. I felt like he was a predator who had cornered his prey. And fuck if I wasn't excited about the prospect of him eating me. _wink wink_

I threw myself at him and crushed my lips to his. He responded in an instant and our lips moved together in a dance of passion and lust, mixed with an urgent need to be as close as possible. I reached my hand up and grasped his hair in my fist to pull him closer to me. He responded by roughly grabbing my waist in both of his hands and pressing me to him.

I could feel his arousal on my lower stomach, which caused me to moan against his lips.

"You feel what you fucking do to me, Bella?" His rough whisper caused a stream of wetness to gush from me. "I get hard just thinking of you and your perfect little mouth around my dick." He began kissing my neck, biting lightly every now and then. "Being this close to you is making me harder than I have ever been."

Without warning, Edward pushed his hand into my panties and plunged a finger into my dripping wet core. I gasped at the sensation as he growled into my ear. "You are so fucking wet for me." He added another finger and thrust hard and fast into me. "Fuck! You are mine now!" He pulled back and looked me in the eyes to get his point across.

He could have told me that he was going to chain me up in his basement for eternity and I would have gladly allowed it at this moment in time. I nodded. "Yours." I had to hope my one-word answer was good enough for him because I was just proud of myself for being able to speak.

Edward pushed me until my back hit a counter, never stopping his ministrations. Without removing his fingers, his thumb moved to clit and began to work it's magic. He began by teasing me with very soft, quick flicks causing me to whimper and plead with him to help a sister out.

"What's wrong, Bella?" I wanted to slap him for even asking that question, but went with a moan instead.

"Stop fucking teasing me." I almost clapped for myself for my ability to put a complete sentence together, but was halted when Edward's thumb pressed on my clit at the same time a third finger was plunged into me.

"Shit. Fuck. Damn. Motherfucking hell!" I continued my babbling of my favorite curses as Edward leaned in and bit down on my neck causing my walls to clench around his fingers as I came with a vengeance. After one more "fuck" and a million panted breaths, I was able to regain composure and get back to the task at hand - fucking the shit out of Edward.

I began to work on unbuttoning Edward's pants as he removed his shirt. In one quick movement, I hooked my hands in the waistband of both his pants and boxers and pulled them down his pants. He stepped out of them and brought his hands to my back to unfasten my bra. I was still in my panties and as I went to slide them down my legs, Edward stopped me, grabbing them and ripping them from my body before I could protest.

I looked down and said hello to my friend, Big Eddie, and reached out to strike him as if I was shaking his hand in greeting. Edward threw his head back and groaned when my hand made contact and a I felt my wetness begin to run down my thighs. I began to lower myself overcome with the need to taste Edward again, but was stopped by him grabbing my wrists and pulling me to him.

"As much as I want your full lips wrapped around me, I need to be inside of you. I have dreamed of this moment since I first saw you." He leaned down to place a searing kiss on my lips that left me breathless before he turned me so my back was against his chest.

"I don't want to waste the fact that we have the mirror right here. I want you to watch me fucking you against this counter." He spoke in a rough whisper in my ear as he pushed me to lean over the counter. I watched him through the mirror as he slid his hand down my spine, resting it on my hip before pushing into me completely in one swift thrust.

I bit my lip as my eyes rolled to the back of my head. Edward stilled as we both reveled in the feeling of him finally inside of me. At that moment I decided I was going to tattoo 'property of Edward' all around my pussy. I knew there would be no one else that could make me feel this way or provide this much pleasure, so I might was well let him be the official owner of my vagina.

"Damn it Bella. If I new you were going to be this tight, I would have fucked you much much sooner." He immediately began slamming into me in longer hard thrusts. I couldn't help the moans coming from my mouth as I tried with all I had to stop myself from screaming his name.

"Fuck. Edward. Shit shit shit." I was at a complete loss for words as he began going faster. My eyes were closed as I relished the feeling of him filling me completely.

"Open you eyes." He commanded as I felt a little smack of his open palm on my bare ass. His hand then moved to my hair and gave me a hard pull to raise my head so I could watch him in the mirror. I gasped at the sight of him in complete ecstasy as he pounded into me over and over again.

"Bella." I became confused when I heard him say my name, but didn't see his lips moving. "Bella?" His was saying my name so softly that I wasn't sure if I was just imagining things. "Bella!?" He said my name a little louder this time, but still his lips didn't move. It was then I heard a snapping sound near my ear.

At that moment, Edward was no longer behind me and I was no longer bent over the counter of the women's restroom. I shook my head and looked around only to realize I was still sitting in the coffee shop with Edward, who was looking at me like I had gone completely crazy. I blushed at the realization that I just had a fantasy about Edward with him sitting right next to me.

"Huh?" _Nice Bella. Go with a smart 'uh wha' next. _I shook my head again to clear it of the last remnants of the fantasy along with the self-deprecating thoughts that threatened to run rampant.

"I was just asking if I can pick you up tonight or if it would be better for us to meet." I focused on Edward's face and tried to stop the images of him fucking me from behind from making an appearance. _Oh right. He asked a question._

We should probably meet somewhere. Where are you staying while you are here in Seattle? I could meet you there." I forced my eyes to avoid looking directly at Edward and found a piece of tacky art to focus on. _Oooh! That painting of an elephant in a hotair balloon is for sale!_

"Oh I stay at Jasper's house while I am here. He's actually pretty close to Emmett's house, so meeting me there would be great." He gave me a crooked grin and I could tell he was trying to do whatever would make me the most comfortable.

I nodded.

"That works for me." Then I thought of something. "Um, does he know about this situation?" I looked in my lap ashamed that I even had to call whatever this is a situation. It would be so much easier to just go back to fantasizing about him rather than be worried that we need to hide even talking to each other.

_But then again. Both of use obviously want this. Whatever this is. And really, I'm getting ahead of myself. We may go on the date and realize we hate talking to each other. We may have nothing I common other than our mutual lust for one another._

_Oh shit. He's talking! Pay attention Bella!_

"He was kind of suspicious about the looks he saw me giving you and the way I apparently looked like I was going to kill Jacob at the club that night. He gave me a lecture, but he said he could tell this was more than a little crush for me. He is supportive given the fact that you are legally an adult." He reached over and placed his hand on my knee and gave me a reassuring squeeze. "Plus, I think he has his sights on Alice, so it would be wrong for him to judge us, huh?" He winked at me and I couldn't help the smile that spread across my face.

We made plans for me to meet him at Jasper's that evening at 7 to go out to dinner and then play the rest of the evening by ear.

I was in dire need of a change of panties because that little fantasy of mine had left me dripping wet, so I rushed back to Emmett's house.

When I got back to Emmett's, I found him and Rose dry humping on one of the sofas while Alice sat on the other watching 'What Not to Wear'. She was in the middle of a rant of how they should have hired her to do the show when she noticed my presence and jumped from the couch to confront me.

"Where have you been little missy?" She crossed her arms over her chest and tapped her foot.

"Oh, I just met up with a friend." I made a move to go upstairs to change, but she stopped me.

"And what is your friend's name?" The look on her face made it pretty obvious that she knew the answer and just wanted me to confirm it, but I wasn't going to give her that satisfaction. I am pretty sure she is a witch since she always knows everything, even before it happens.

"Oh, no one you know." I did my best version of nonchalant and tried again to move around her to head upstairs.

"Name. Now." _Uh oh. _Alice latched on to me and stopped me from any movement.

"Edward." I whispered to make sure she was the only one to heard me.

Understanding what I said, she grabbed my wrists and pulled me upstairs to make sure we had complete privacy.

"Spill!"

I began pacing the room as I recounted the entire meeting at the coffee shop, skipping over the magnificent fantasy I had. Once I finished, I stood in front of Alice waiting for her reaction to everything that transpired during that little meeting.

"So, let me get this straight. Jasper likes me." Alice looked up at me with a grin.

"Seriously, Al. You are such a fucking whore. I just laid out all that shit about me and my fucking teacher having a date and him wanting to be with me and you only heard that Jasper has a thing for you?" I threw my hands in the air irritated by Alice's insanity.

"Oh, yeah. Um. I'm happy for you. I hope things work out. Blah blah blah. Now, did Edward tell you anything else about how Jasper is head over heels in love with me?" Alice leaned forward from her position on the edge of the bed in anticipation of my answer. I rolled my eyes.

"For fucks sake!" I grabbed her and pushed her out of the room so I could take a nap before I would need to get ready for my date with Edward.

Needless to say, after my fantasy in the coffee shop, sleeping was not the way to go if I wanted to relax. I ended up waking up within 30 minutes drenched in sweat and hornier than a 15-year-old boy watching girls in bikinis jumping on a trampoline.

Realizing I needed to find something to help the time pass before the big date, I asked Alice and Rose to take me shopping. I figured I may as well get a new outfit for the night and some new lingerie just in case I would get a chance to act out one of my fantasies with Edward.

By the time we finished shopping and got back to Emmett's house, I only had an hour to get ready. I took a quick shower and began to dry my hair while Alice and Rose discussed what they thought would be the best look for make-up and hair.

They decided to keep things simple and kept the natural waves in my hair, only slightly tousling it to give it a sex hair look. The make-up was also simple, staying very light. It was very me and made sense because I want Edward to see the real me tonight. Not the flirty student trying to seduce him or the crazy party girl trying to drive all the guys wild. I wanted him to see the real Bella.

With only a few minutes before I needed to leave, I stepped into the dress we bought for me while shopping earlier in the day. It was a silk black dress with a form-fitting bust that flows out, ending mid-thigh with a white ruffle trim. The v-neckline featured a white bow detail threaded through before ending in a bow at the tip of the V.

I paired the dress with some black and white peep-toe heels and a white clutch. After doing a quick check in the mirror, I was confident that I was prepared for the date with Edward.

"Alright homies. I think it is time. Wish me luck!" I looked over to my two dearest friends and saw the support in their eyes.

"Everything will be perfect B." Rose gave me a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Just think of this as two regular people going out and don't worry about anything else." Alice said as she gave me a huge hug. "It will all work out."

With that, I left the house and made my way to Jasper's place with the directions Edward had given me earlier.

When I got to Jasper's house at exactly 7 pm, I was confused by how dark the inside of the house looked. I knocked on the door and waited for someone to answer for a few minutes before getting worried. I began to think that maybe Edward realized what he was getting himself into and decided he didn't want to deal with the hassles of a date with one of his students. This, in turn, began to piss me off.

Knocking one more time, I thought about just leaving and never speaking to him again when the door opened and all previous thought flew from my brain.

"Hey." He greeted me slightly out of breath.

"Aw. Did I take your breath away?" I giggled and then began to take in his appearance, which caused me to giggle even more.

"What?" He looked down and realization dawned on him. He looked back up at me and grinned.

"So, do you always walk around with an apron on that says 'Mr Good Lookin is Cookin'?" He rolled his eyes at me as his grin widened.

"Only when I am cooking for a beautiful woman." He grabbed one of my hands and pulled me inside. I had completely forgotten that we were standing in the doorway to the house until that moment.

"So, I hope you don't mind. But I thought it might be a good idea to just eat here so we could have privacy. I kicked Jasper out and decided to cook for you. I hope you don't mind. If you don't think it is a good idea, then we can go out. I just thought that…" I had to cut off his rambling.

"It's fine Edward." I smiled in reassurance that I was perfectly comfortable with his plans. "Do you need any help?"

"No. In fact I was putting everything on the table just as you knocked on the door." He never loosened his grip from my hand and began to pull me to a different room. I found myself in a candlelit dining room seconds later.

Edward led me to one of the place settings and helped me into my chair.

"I'll be right back." Edward hurried out of the dining room to what I am guessing was the kitchen. I took the time to take in the table. Not only were there candles of various sizes placed around the table, there were also dozens of calla lillies in vases in a multitude of colors. I was impressed that he went with a flower that wasn't cliché, like roses and it made me smile that he put thought into tonight.

"I hope you like Italian." I was startled when Edward spoke as he came back to the table with two glasses of white wine.

"Love it. My name is Bella, afterall." I winked at him and he chuckled while taking his seat on the opposite side of the table.

We ate in silence for a few minutes, both obviously trying to figure out what we should talk about. Edward was the first to break the silence.

"Bella. I want to get to know more about you. I already know that I am attracted to you physically, but I have a strong desire to know everything there is to know about you." Edward stared intently at his wine as he spoke.

"I'm an open book, Edward. I'll tell you anything you want to know. But, I expect the same in return." My response got his attention and he looked into my eyes and smiled.

"Okay then. Favorite color."

"Green." I blushed. "Yours?"

"Brown." He blushed. "Favorite band."

And so it went through all of our favorites. We kept commentary aside and only answered the questions. We quickly went through every possible category of favorites while we finished our meal.

Once we finished eating, Edward suggested moving to the living room and continuing our questioning. On the way there, he grabbed the bottle of wine and we took our glasses over to the couch.

"What are you planning on doing when you graduate?" I looked at Edward shocked by the change in his questioning. I was also not sure how to answer.

"Well" I took a sip of my wine as I thought. "I have received numerous acceptance letters, but haven't decided where I plan on going."

"What are your options?" Edward leaned to show he was genuinely interested.

"Dartmouth, Northwestern, Stanford, Brown, NYU and UW." I shrugged. I hated explaining to people that I knew I could get into any school I wanted, but didn't really care where I went. "I'll probably just go to UW so I can live with Emmett."

"Bella. I think you should rethink that. You have been accepted into to some wonderful schools and you shouldn't throw those opportunities away." Edward seemed concerned by my lack of caring about college.

"I want to be a writer, Edward. It doesn't matter if I have a degree or not when it comes to getting my book published." I sighed, trying to think of a way to get the topic off of me going to college. It was just fucking annoying.

"Why did you become a teacher?" I cocked my head to the side when I saw Edward's brow furrow.

"I don't know. It's definitely not something I ever thought I would do." Edward rested against the back of the couch. "In truth, I was planning on going to med school, and was accepted, but was burned out on school and needed a break. Teaching seemed like and easy answer." Edward shrugged and I realized that both of us were at a point in our lives that we didn't know what we wanted to do next, but weren't ready to do anything about it.

"Bella. I think we needed to talk about this." He gestured between the two of us.

"Okay. What's there to talk about?" I narrowed my eyes at him.

"I mean. I'm your teacher. We shouldn't have done anything that we have up to this point." He looked at me intently. "But, I can't help it. I tried so hard to hate you in the beginning, but I am just so drawn to you." I bit my lip as I thought about what I wanted to say to him.

"Listen, Edward. It's not our fault that we have some strange connection. I am only your student for a few more months and then there will be no complications. I'll go to UW and we'll be close enough that we can be together with no worries." I watched as he thought about what I was saying.

"Okay. And we will just stick with a teacher/student relationship for now." Edward nodded as though he was answering himself.

"Yeah, I mean we are both responsible adults and can wait a few months to be with each other….I mean if you want to even be with me." _Shit. I probably should have asked if that's even what he wants._

Edward leaned toward me and took my hands in his. "Of course I want to be with you. I thought I have made that pretty clear." I swooned when he grinned at me and saw a glint in his eyes.

"Yeah, I just didn't want to assume anything." I was starting to feel like the silly high school girl that I am and didn't know how to get out of the situation.

"You haven't assumed anything. But, I have a problem, though." Edward pulled me closer to him.

"And what might that be?" I was worried about what would happen next and held my breath.

"I'm not ready to be responsible." Before I could comprehend what he said, Edward pressed his lips to mine. I sat in shock for a second before responding to his kiss with all the passion I could muster up.

I laced my hands into his hair and pulled him closer to me. He moaned at the slight pull I gave to his hair and wrapped his hands around my waist to bring me closer to him. Without breaking our kiss, I positioned myself in his lap, straddling him. His hands, still around my waist, pulled me into him and I could feel that things were definitely looking up. _Fuck yeah!_

I rocked my hips into him and heard a hiss escape from his lips. I took that moment to pull away from his mouth and allow my lips to travel along his jaw and down his neck. His moans and tightened grip on my waist were all I needed to tell me to keep going, so I did.

I brought my hands up to the buttons of his shirt and began to unbutton it. I was going to just keep going until he told me to stop. _Fingers crossed that I can get him to not say that annoying little word._

I quickly had his shirt open and raised my hands to his shoulders to guide the shirt off of him. While I did this, I lowered myself to trace my tongue along his collar bone. I pulled back slightly to get a good look at his beautifully toned chest and couldn't help the smile that came to my lips. _Fuck yes!_

In one quick movement, Edward grabbed the bottom of my dress, which had ridden up on my thighs greatly in the position I was currently in, and pulled it over my head.

"Fuck!" Edward threw my dress to the floor as he took in the fact that I wasn't wearing a bra and was now in only a black lace-up g-string from Wicked Weasel.

"Well, this isn't fair!" I pouted as I took in his appearance. "You have entirely too many clothes on." I jumped from his lap and began to help him remove his jeans. I wasn't in the mood to play around, so I grabbed onto the waistband of his boxers as he pulled his jeans off and they both soon joined my dress on the floor.

Edward grabbed onto me and threw me down on the couch before jumping on top of me and hovering over me. I reached my hand around his neck to pull his mouth to mine in a searing kiss that quickly dampened what little there was of my panties.

Edward reached his hand down and cupped my wet sex. I moaned into his mouth and felt his lips tighten into a smile.

"So wet." Before I knew what was happening, my g-string was ripped from my body and thrown across the room.

Edward's hand went to my slick folds and teased me by touching everywhere but my clit. I squirmed under his touch as I prayed he would stop torturing me and give me some relief. In answer to my prayers, I felt him slip one finger into me. I let out a half moan/half sigh as he pumped the lone finger in and out of me.

Without warning, two more fingers were added to my hot wet core and the thrusting increased.

"Let go Bella. Don't hold back. I want to feel your sweet cum all over my hand." I moaned in response as I let the pleasure of feeling his fingers in me take over.

"Cum for me Bella. Cum on my fingers." He thrust his fingers roughly into me and slightly curled his fingers at the same time that his thumb pressed on my clit. I trembled at the feeling of my walls clench around his fingers and saw stars as the greatest pleasure I have ever felt passed through my body.

Edward pulled his hand up to his mouth and began to lick my juices off, finger by finger. "Good girl. You taste exquisite."

Once I caught my breath, I tried to push at him so I could repay the favor, but he had other plans.

"Uh uh uh. I am in charge right now, Bella. I have other plans for you right now." I bit my lip, waiting to find out what would happen next. Luckily, I didn't have to wait long. He pulled me off of the couch with him and turned me around I was in front of him, with both of us facing the couch.

"Put your knees on the couch and lean against the back." He pushed me slightly as he told me what he wanted me to do. I complied.

Edward began stroking my ass as he placed feather light kisses down my spine. I squealed when he reached my right ass cheek and gave it a hard bite. Chuckling, Edward stood behind me and placed his hands on my hips.

"I love having your sweet ass of display in front of me." With a slap to my ass, Edward moved closer to me and rubbed his rock hard erection on my ass. "Is this what you want, my Bella?"

"Fuck yes." I wanted to give myself a pat on the back for saying to words in a row, but needed to stay focused on the task at hand - getting fucked by the hottest guy to walk the planet.

"What do you say?" Edward continued to taunt me.

"Please." I was losing my mind with longing for the feel on him inside me.

"Please what? You have to tell me." I received another slap to my ass and blurted out exactly what I wanted.

"I want you to fuck me until I can't walk straight." _Wow. Just wow. I think he spanked my filter out of place._

"Your wish is my command." Edward's husky tone brought a new round of moisture to my core as he positioned himself at my entrance. "Last chance, Bella. Tell me no." The strain in his voice told me this was completely up to me and there was absolutely no way I was going to tell him to stop. Instead, I pushed back and impaled myself on him in one hard thrust.

"Fuck! Shit! Fucking shit." Edward's grip on my waist was so tight I knew I would have bruises later. He quickly got over the shock of what I did and began slow, deliberate movements in and out of my aching core.

"Faster Edward." I pleaded with him.

"You like it rough, my little slut?" I moaned and nodded in response when he began to thrust into my hard and fast. "Yeah, you're a dirty little girl, aren't you." Edward's reached his hands around to my chest and began to massage both breasts as he continued his assault on my pussy.

"Your cunt is so fucking tight." His hands began to pinch and pull at my nipples, causing a wonderful mixture of pain and pleasure. I knew I wouldn't last long at this rate.

"I'm so fucking close….Fuck….Shit…Edward…Unnnnnggg" And those were the last remotely coherent words I spoke. Edward moved one hand to my clit and began the same ministrations he was previously doing on my nipples.

"Milk my cock, my little slut." He growled at me. With one more pinch on my clit and a long hard thrust into me, I was sent flying over the edge. As my walls clenched around him, with two more thrusts, I felt him spill his hot seed into me.

Edward leaned over and placed a kiss between my shoulder blades as we worked on getting our breathing. I wasn't sure if I was going to be able to move, so I stayed where I was while waiting for him to regain his composure.

"That was fucking amazing." Edward whispered, finally straightening up and pulling out of me.

"Hmmm.." _What? I wasn't able to speak real words yet._

After a few minutes, we were both able to function and I excused myself to get cleaned up in the bathroom. When I came out, Edward handed me one of his shirts and smiled at me.

"So, we'll start being responsible adults tomorrow." Edward said with a sheepish look on his face.

"Sounds good to me." I pulled his shirt over my head before realizing something. "So, does that mean we can be irresponsible again tonight?" Edward's mischievous grin was enough of an answer for me.

"Definitely. In fact. I think I remember that you don't want to be able to walk straight and it looks like you aren't having trouble with walking yet." Edward bent down and before I could protest, he threw me over his shoulder and ran to the guest room.

**A/N: Am I forgiven? **

**Okay. I know that I said I would be jumping in time soon, but I have made adjustments to this story and will not be using my time machine just yet. There is just too much to get to.  
**


	10. KickAss Stick Figures

**Hi, my peeps. Since everyone was so nice and forgiving of me, I decided to give a treat in this chapter.**

**Oh, before I forget…I'm in need of someone to run ideas by regarding this story…kind of a beta-ish role. Let me know if you are interested. I have where I want this story to go, but you know the saying 'two heads are better than one'. Well, crap, now my mind's in the gutter.**

**Anyway…yeah…Disclaimer…Twilight, mine, it is not. (Hold your applause for my spectacular Yoda impression)**

**Chapter 10**

I know I have said it before, but I want to reiterate that I hate Mondays. Waking up on Monday after such a wonderful weekend with Edward only reminded me that we were now going to be 'responsible adults'. Personally, I thought it was a completely ridiculous idea, but I knew it was what Edward wanted to hear, so I agreed to it.

Honestly, I still don't know what I agreed to. Edward said he felt something for me, but wasn't in a position to act on it right now. I understood, really I did. But, we never got around to figuring out when we would be able to be open with everyone about our feelings for each other. And I really had no clue the extent of his feelings. Lust was obvious. _Especially after 5 times of being irresponsible. And no, I couldn't walk very well by Sunday afternoon._

So, back to hating Mondays…

I woke up wondering what the day would bring, wondering how I was to act when around Edward, wondering how Edward would act around me, wondering if I would get in trouble for sucking his cock in front of the entire class. _I'm thinking yes on that last item._

Alice and Rose arrived to pick me up as usual and we continued to avoid the subject of Edward. By the time I had arrived back at Emmett's on Sunday afternoon so we could drive back to Forks, Rose was pretty sure she knew where I had been and Alice kept giving me worried looks that pissed me off. The ride back was quiet, not for lack of trying on their part. The questions were annoying, but I didn't tell them anything. I really didn't know what to say.

So, again, the ride to school was quiet. Well, unless you count Alice gushing about Jasper. Apparently, when he was kicked out of his own house by Edward, he decided to spend the night at Emmett's. And according to Alice, he is the perfect man and she is going to marry him one day. _Insert eye roll here._

My morning classes were a waste of time, as per usual. I was at the point of sharpening my pencil in order to stab my temple when the bell rang for lunch. _Crisis averted!_

Now, usually, I would go to my locker and hang out until James came by so we could greet each other properly after a weekend apart. But, there were two things that prevented me from doing that. One, I was planning on ending things with him, but didn't feel like dealing with him yet. And two, I was still fucking sore after the pounding I received over the weekend.

So, as soon as the bell rang, I ran to my locker and threw my things in at lightening speed before running to the cafeteria, pushing anyone in my way. I slid in my seat next to Alice and pumped my fist in the air when I realized I was able to successfully avoid James. _I'm the fucking man!…You know what I mean._

Lunch consisted of me staring at Rose and Alice as they talked about our next shift at the club and what songs we should dance to, but I tuned out so I could focus on the fact that I was only a few minutes away from seeing Edward.

_Hmmm….Edward. The way he fucked me on the kitchen counter Sunday morning and then dragged me to the shower and…_

The ringing of the bell cut my trip down Fuck Memory Lane, much to my chagrin. I bid goodbye to Rose and Alice and slowly walked to my locker to get my things for my last classes of the day.

I timed my arrival to Biology to be just as the final bell rang. This served two purposes. One, less time to have to pretend I didn't want to fuck my teacher. And Two, less time for James to pester me about where I was during lunch. Not looking at anyone, I rushed to my table and got out my things for class.

I almost gasped when I looked up to find Edward…oops Mr Cullen while on school property…glaring at me. The fierce expression on his face was foreign to me after the lustful looks I received from him this weekend. _If he is acting like he hates me so no one thinks anything is going on between us…well give the man a fucking Oscar. I'm even convinced that I dreamt up the entire weekend and the man despises me._

"I hope everyone had a wonderful weekend." He stood in front of his desk and smiled at the class before his gaze flickered from me to James and the anger settled back on his features. _Well, that' strange._

"I had a very tiring weekend and really didn't feel like preparing a lecture for today, so I am just going to have you go ahead and start on your homework. I'm not in the mood to give a boring lecture anyway, especially since the majority of you won't even listen to it in the first place." He reached on his desk and grabbed his textbook.

"So, open your books to chapter 8, read it, if you have been slacking and haven't done so already. Then, take a piece of paper out of your notebook and draw a diagram of the human heart. If you finish before the bell, bring your diagram up and you are free to do whatever you want, within reason, for the rest of the hour. Get started." Once finished with the instructions, Mr Cullen returned to his seat at his desk and began grading papers.

Being the fucking genius that I am, I completed the lame-ass diagram in a matter of five minutes and got up to take it to Mr Cullen. As I approached his desk, I watched his posture stiffen. _Would you like me to make other things stiffen Mr Cullen? _Without any true acknowledgement of my presence, he pointed to a corner of his desk for me to place my assignment. Shaking my head in confusion, I quickly returned to my desk.

Because I am one crazy bitch, I decided I needed to do something to get some king of reaction from Mr Cullen. I was at the point that any attention would be considered good attention as far as I was concerned. _Fingers crossed that he'll yell at me and give me a proper spanking!_

So, with devious thoughts running rampant in my pretty little head, I pulled out a blank sheet of paper from my notebook and began drawing. I'm not much of an artist, but I do make some kickass stick figures. _Don't judge me!_

After spending some time perfecting my little stick figure masterpiece, I decided to give it a title. I mean, isn't that was all artists do to their work? Plus, when it is hanging in the Louvre, I think the name will be important.

_What to name it…_

_I got it!_

**I Need To Be Punished**

_Yes. I think that's the perfect title! _I quickly wrote the title down before taking a moment to appreciate my cleverness. In a series of fucking killer drawings, I depicted a story, if you will, of me a Mr Cullen.

First drawing showed a stick figure woman - she was wearing a skirt and had long hair…that's how you can tell she's a woman - kissing a stick figure man. I smiled at the crazy hair I gave the stick figure man. It's so life like…well except for the fact that it's stick figures.

Second drawing showed stick woman on her knees in front of stick man with his stick erection in her mouth. _Haha! Brings new meaning to the word "woody"…stick…woody…Bella. You, my friend, are fucking hilarious!_

_Moving on._

Third drawing showed stick man's head between stick woman's legs as she was laying on her back on a desk. I think I mastered the perfect angle for this image.

And the fourth drawing, my personal favorite, showed stick woman bent over the desk as stick man stood behind her with his stick erection going into her and his hand in mid-air like he's going to spank her. _Yes please!_

With a nod to myself that I was happy with my little project and an internal pat on the back for a job well done, I stood again and walked to Mr Cullen's desk. He tensed again as I approached, but looked up this time with slight annoyance in his eyes.

"Can I help you Miss Swan?" His icy tone sent chills down my spine and a gush of moisture into my panties.

"Yes. Can you take a look at this and tell me what you think? It's just a little something I was working on and thought I could use your brilliant insight." I handed him the paper, turned and rushed back to my desk so I could watch him look at my work.

By the time I sat and looked toward Mr Cullen, I found him staring intently at the paper. I snickered at his shocked expression, but that quickly stopped when I saw his eyes blaze in was looked like anger.

Clearing his throat, he looked up from the paper and his fiery gaze settled on me. I was close to peeing in my pants under the fierceness of his eyes when he decided to speak.

"Miss Swan. I'm going to need to see you after class." I felt the entire class shift to look at me when they heard the cold tone of Mr Cullen's voice directed at me. I even heard Mike Newton do a foreboding 'dun dun dunnnnnn', then chuckle at what seems to be my demise.

_Shit. I guess I went to far. Shit. Shit. Shit._

"Uh…um…yeah. Okay." I gulped. "Yes sir Mr Cullen." And with that stunning display of my use of the English language, I shut the fuck up for the rest of the class and watched the minutes go by until I met my doom.

After the most agonizing twenty-two minutes and thirty-eight seconds of my life, the bell rang. I sat in my seat as all the students left, giving me sympathetic looks on their way out. _I don't need your pity!_

It was a good 10 minutes before Mr Cullen said anything. I watched as he sat at his desk completely ignoring me while I could hear the students milling around in the hallway to their nect class. The final bell rang and I sighed knowing I would be missing my next class yet again. _I wonder if that teacher knows I am even in their class._

When the bell rang, Mr Cullen slowly walked to his door and locked it. I was sure he didn't want anyone to walk in on him yelling at me for crossing the line with my drawing, so I just watched his every movement, waiting for him to unleash his fury.

"I'll write you a pass for your next class." _Okay. So, now he speaks…_

"Sounds good." I kept my eyes trained on him as he walked to his desk, grabbed a piece of paper and began walking to where I was still frozen in my seat.

Without looking at me, he placed the paper, which was my stick figures, in front of me on my desktop. He folded his arms over his chest and stood like a statue next to me. I couldn't help the smile that appeared when I looked at my drawings. Mr Cullen may be scaring me shitless, but that little piece of paper contained pure gold.

"Um. Sorry?" I had to phrase it like a question because, well one, I wasn't really sorry. And two, I wasn't sure what he wanted me to say.

"I think you are right." He finally made eye contact with me, but his expression was unreadable.

"Always am!" I smirked at him. "But what exactly am I right about this time?"

He grabbed my arms and pulled me up from my chair forcefully, but without hurting me. He leaned down to me so his mouth was against my ear.

"You _do_ need to be punished." He growled. _Oh hell yeah! Punish the fuck out of me!_

I moaned a combination of 'oh god' and fuck' that came out something like "Ohgahfuck", but I'm pretty sure he understood what I meant.

_Sexy times ahead!_

"Now, we need to make one thing clear, Miss Swan." Mr Cullen's hard gaze let me know he was completely serious about what he was going to say, so I bit my lip waiting.

"You have a tendency to be, how should I put this…loud." He smirked at me before putting his serious face back on. "I'm going to make sure we get to each of the…hmmmm…items you presented in your drawings, but you are to make no sound." My eyes widened.

"Not a moan. Not a squeal. And definitely no screaming." He placed his hand on my cheek. "Understood?" I nodded.

"Good girl. I would hate to have to gag that pretty mouth of yours." he stroked my lips with his thumb. My panties were instantly damp at the thought on his putting some kind of gag in my mouth.

As if he could read my thoughts, an evil grin graced his perfect face. "Hmmm..on second thought. Maybe a gag will be needed. We'll see." He raised his eyebrows in challenge to me. _So it will be up to me. Make a noise and get gagged. My choice._

"We have wasted enough time Miss Swan. Would you agree?" _Challenging me to speak. Sneaky My Cullen!_

I nodded. _I'm not giving in that easily! Plus, there are things I am going to need my mouth for. _Without another word, his lips crashed on mine. Mr Cullen's tongue immediately forced itself into my mouth and stroked my own tongue with a sense of urgency. The kiss ended all too quickly and I had to stop myself from whimpering, still not ready to be gagged.

"Remove my clothes." I hesitated for a second upon hearing Mr Cullen's command. "Now." He growled. I quickly worked on the buttons of his shirt and slid it from his shoulders. I took a second to ogle his perfect chest and abs before moving to remove his pants and boxers from him, freeing his gloriously perfect cock. I licked my lips in anticipation of what I would get to do next.

"On your knees." He grabbed my upper arm and pushed me to my knees. Although his movements were rough, they were done with a certain gentleness that showed no harm would be done. I was suddenly on my knees face to face with the dick I have learned to love.

"Suck my cock my little whore." He purred to me as he caressed my cheek. It was such a sweet gesture compared to the words he was speaking.

I didn't need to be told twice. I wrapped my hand around his erection tightly and place a gentle kiss to the tip. With a swirl of my tongue, I took his length into my mouth until he hit the back of my throat. He groaned at the sensation as I moved back up the length of his cock, allowing my teeth to lightly graze the bottom of his shaft.

His hands quickly moved to my hair and he began moving me at the pace he wanted. "I love fucking that gorgeous mouth of yours." He moaned as I started to use my tongue while sucking his cock at a fast pace. I moved my left hand to massage his balls and felt him tighten up. His thrusts into my mouth became less controlled as I heard him growl.

"Fuck. I love your hot little mouth wrapped around my cock." He groaned as I sucked hard and pulled him completely in my mouth again. I massaged his balls harder. "Shit. Bella. I'm going to cum." He pulled my hair slightly and I moaned around his dick as he began to fill my mouth with his hot cum. I swallowed every last bit before pulling him out of my mouth. I placed a kiss on the tip again.

"You like to suck me dry, don't you my dirty little bitch?" I nodded with a smile. He pulled me up by my hair and roughly kissed me, tasting himself on me.

"Remove your clothes." He ordered as he walked to his desk to get something out of a drawer. He balled it up in his fist and walked back over to me as I quickly undressed.

"Lay on your back." He pointed to the desk next to mine. I was very happy they have sturdy tables as our desks in his classroom. I did as I was instructed and waited for what was to happen next.

"I'm going to fuck this beautiful pussy of yours with my tongue." He dropped a tie onto my stomach. "If you make any noises as I do this, I will use this to gag you. Understood?" I nodded.

He leaned over me to place a kiss on my lips before slowly moving down my body, placing kisses as he went. I bit myself to keep from moaning when his hands ghosted across my breasts and his fingers quickly pinched my nipples before pulling away quickly. Before I could even register what was happening, he was bent with head between my legs running his nose along my inner thigh. "You smell amazing."

He slipped one of his long fingers into me and began pumping in and out of me as his mouth descended to my clit. He flicked it with his tongue as he added two more fingers to my wet cunt. I bit hard on my bottom lip almost to the point of bleeding to make sure I didn't moan. It was becoming increasingly hard to not make noises and I knew I would end up being gagged by the end of this encounter. I almost whimpered when his fingers left my aching core, but they were quickly replaced with his wet tongue. That tongue was magic. I was instantly squirming as he fucked me with his tongue and moan against my wet folds.

He reached a hand up and pressed his thumb to my clit before pinching it between his index finger and thumb. His other hand returned to my cunt and three fingers were thrust into me again. The sensation of him curling his fingers while he pumped them in me and the pinching of my clit caused me to cum harder than I have ever cum before. I couldn't stop the deep groan that came from the back of my throat. After Mr Cullen finished licking my juices from me, he rose to look down on me.

"You were a bad, bad girl." He scolded me and I was shocked to feel myself getting wet again from his words. He grabbed the tie. "I am pretty sure I told you no noises. Is that correct?" I nodded. "And you made a noise didn't you." I nodded again. He grinned at me.

"Stand up." I wasn't sure my legs were going to work, but I did as I was told. I was enjoying this too much to worry about petty things like whether I could feel my legs. Luckily, they worked and I found myself standing in front of Mr Cullen while he wrapped the tie around his wrist and smirked at me.

"Turn around." Again, I did as I was told. "You are such a good little slut." He whispered in my ear as he placed the tie in my mouth and tied it around the back of my head. "I had such a hard time not fucking you in front of the class today." He whispered the words to me as he placed open mouthed kisses on my shoulder.

"Now bend over the desk. I want to feel that magnificent pussy of your wrapped around my cock." He pushed at my back and forced me to lay on the desk on my stomach. I heard him groan at the sight of my ass pushed out for him to view in all its glory.

"I believe you still need to be properly punished." I felt a stinging on my right ass cheek. I bit into the tie in my mouth as the mixture of pain and pleasure tore threw me. This time, there was stinging on my left ass cheek as he smacked it hard with his hand. I moaned around the tie. "No noises!" He commanded with another smack.

He moved his finger to my pussy, which was again dripping wet and ready for him. "Fuck Bella. I love how wet you get for me. I just want to lick your juices all day long." He moaned and pulled his finger to his lips, sucking my juices from it.

Not wasting anymore time, he positioned himself at my entrance before leaning down and whispering in my ear. "Time for your punishment my little slut." He thrust into me and I moaned around the tie, earning a smack to my ass. He pounded into me hard and fast with his hands digging into my hips. "You are so fucking tight, Bella. Fucking shit. You are perfect."

He thrusts increased in pace and I grasped onto the edge of the desk as I felt myself coming close to another release. _If this is how I get punished, bring it on! _I felt his hand tangle into my hair as he grabbed a large fistful and pulled it hard enough to get me to stand up while he continued to pound into me. The new angle caused my to scream around the tie, which deadened the sound, but earned my ass another smack. _I won't be able to sit for a few days._

I reached behind me and grabbed onto his hair as he pulled my hair to tilt my head. This new position for both of us gave access to our mouths and we greedily bit and sucked on the other's lips as he pumped into me in a steady rhythm. I moaned into his mouth when he reached down and pinched my clit and felt myself on the edge of my release. I could tell he was close as well by his movements.

"Cum. NOW!" He growled. I immediately felt my walls clench around his hard dick. With two more hard thrusts, I felt him empty deep inside of me, while moaning my name. He stood where we were for a moment to collect ourselves.

Once we finally got our breathing under control, Mr Cullen reached up and untied the tie and kissed my shoulder. "You are so perfect, Bella. That was amazing." He handed me my panties as he grabbed his boxers.

"There goes that whole responsible adult thing." I quipped as I began pulling on my jeans and looking around the room for my shirt.

"Yeah. That went out the window when I was you walk in this room and had to watch your perfect tits bounce while you walked pass my desk." He smiled at me and began walking to me. "And we're really lucky this shitty school has such thick walls." He winked.

The bell rang to signal the end of the school day. I sighed.

"Well, I guess I should head home." I turned to grab my things from my desk.

"I'll see you tomorrow then." The disappointment in Edward's voice mirrored my own.

"Okay. And I'll try to be nicer. I just couldn't help myself." I smirked at him.

"As you are well aware of, I didn't mind at all." He stroked my cheek and winked at me. "And I'll try to not be so tense tomorrow."

"Um…Okay. Well, I'm off to my lonely house that I live alone in where I will be all by myself all night. Alone." _Fuck Bella. Why not mention you will be alone tonight one more time. I don't think he got your oh so subtle hint._

"Bye Miss Swan. Have a good evening." Edward was back to Mr Cullen mode, so I nodded once and left the room.

When I got to my locker, James was waiting for me and he did not look happy. I gave him a big fake smile as I began on the combination.

"Hi James! I haven't talked to you all day! How are you?" I may have gone overboard on the cheerfulness, but he didn't seem to notice.

"Yeah. Hi. So, why have you been avoiding me all day? I thought we would be having our Monday lunch meeting, but saw you practically take out a freshman on your way to the cafeteria. What was the rush?" James crossed his arms over his chest and too on a defensive position.

"I just needed to talk to Rose and Alice. Shit James. My life doesn't revolve around you and your need to fuck me all the time." I rolled my eyes as I stuffed everything into my locker. I turned to James knowing I needed to get this over with.

"Listen. I'm ending our arrangement for good." I sighed and tried to hide my giddiness regarding the reason I need to end things.

"Oh." He looked at me for a while, trying to see if I was serious, so I thought I would help him out.

"It's not you. It's me. Um…I'm not ready for this kind of commitment. I think we are better off as friends." I stopped to think of more cliché break-up lines. "Oh, oh oh! Got one. I just need to find myself. And you can do better than me. I'm not good enough for you…" He cut off my list of stupid lines, which was good because I was beginning to draw a blank.

"That's alright Bella." I cocked my head to the side, confused by his calm demeanor. But that all changed when anger flashed in his eyes. With a raised voice, he spoke with venom. "You would a horrible lay, anyway."

I scoffed. "That's only because I didn't know what to do with such a small dick." I slammed my locker door shut and walked away.

I laughed when I got into Alice's car and told them what happened with James and what he said to me.

"Aww. Sweetie. I think we all know that's not true. I have been told you are phenomenal in bed. In fact, I have been meaning to ask you about that thing you do…" Rose was cut off by Alice's hand over her mouth.

"Rose. Now is not the time for sex tips from Mistress Bella." Alice shook her head, then screeched and pulled her hand away from Rose's mouth. "You bit me!"

"You deserved it. And you know you liked it." Rose stuck her tongue out at Alice. "Plus, Emmett said Bella is apparently known as a Goddess with her tongue. I just wanted to compare notes. James doesn't matter anyway. He's a douche bag." Rose continued to ramble, but I tuned her out when she said 'tongue' as I was reminded of a certain teacher's tongue that was just recently lapping up my juices like a thirsty man in the desert.

"Did you even hear me, Bella?" I snapped out of my thoughts when Alice so rudely interrupted.

"Huh?" _Fuck Bella. Use your words! _"I apologize Alice. I did not hear you. Could you repeat that?" She huffed and shot me an annoyed glare. I shrugged.

"I asked why you ended thing with James in the first place." Alice gave me a knowing look and I knew it was a dare to get me to spill what happened this weekend. I narrowed my eyes at her, but remained silent for a few minutes. I waited until we arrived at my house and decided to give them a little information.

"I ended things with James because I am fucking someone else now." I grabbed my bags and opened the door to the car as Alice squealed and Rose gasped. "Later hoes. Have fun at the family dinner tonight."

So, that may have been a little sneaky. Rose's and Alice's families always get together one Monday each month for dinner and game night. _Lame. I know._ So, I knew they both had to rush home to get ready for it and would not be able to stick around and torture me with questions I wasn't ready to answer. This gave me another day to figure out much I was willing to reveal.

"This isn't over young lady!" I heard Rose yell as Alice backed out of my driveway. I laughed and waved at them before retreating into the loneliness of my home.

With no homework to do, I did some laundry, checked my email, came up with a list of songs for us to dance to at the club, catalogued my CD collection, and walked around the house trying to find something to do. By the time I was making dinner, I was so over living by myself. _Maybe I could talk Alice or Rose into staying here a few nights each week._

While I was chowing down on my fucking delicious ramen noodles, I thought about what I felt like doing next. It was then that I was reminded of the new porn Emmett had given me this weekend. He gave it 3 squirts on a scale of 4, so I had high hopes for it.

Shrugging, I forced myself to stop thinking it was pathetic that I was about to watch a porn alone, and went to pop some popcorn. Ten minutes later, the popcorn was popped, I had comfy boy shorts and a tank top on, the movie in the DVD player, and I was lounging on the couch ready for _Twatlight._

According to the cover, this is a plot-filled porn about a vampire that is immensely attracted to the smell of a girl's blood. But, he was what he considered a 'vegetarian' vampire, so he had learned to live off a different diet. I was intrigued, so I began to watch.

During the movie, I learned that the vegetarian diet this vampire, Edmund, switched to consisted of women's cum. So, in order to get passed his need to kill Becca and drink her blood, he has to fuck her constantly and get her to cum as much as possible.

I was just getting to the part where Edmund tells Becca that the taste of her cum is better than anything he has ever had, and that her twat is magical, when there was a knock on my door. I was pissed that I was at a really good part and I was being interrupted.

The person knocked again, so I paused the movie and started walking to the front door. As I approached the front door, I heard the knock again and realized it was actually coming from the back door attached to the kitchen. I grabbed my can of pepper spray and made my way to the kitchen. I was a few steps away, can poised and ready for action, when I heard a male voice accompanying the knock.

"Bella. Open up. Hurry." I put the can on the counter and rushed to open the door.

"Edward!?! What are you doing here?" I pulled him in the house and slammed the door behind him.

"I missed you and didn't want you to be alone." Edward pulled me to him.

"But won't someone see your car? Did anyone see you coming here?" Since his car was the only silver Volvo in Forks, I was pretty sure someone would notice it parked outside my house. I didn't want him to get in trouble.

"Don't worry. Did you know it is only a twenty minute walk through the forest from my house to the back of your's? No one saw me." He smiled and leaned in to kiss me.

**A/N: Give me some loving, please. I'm going to be an old lady on Sunday. I have to say goodbye to my twenties. Fucking birthdays.**

**And remember…need extra brain for this story…**

**Peace out!**


	11. Mr Cockblock

**Um, yeah. This chapter was harder to write than I expected. Sorry for the delay. Life happened and I hate it when people update chapters just to say "I'm not going to be able to update for a while" and totally trick you, so I didn't do that. So, sorry.**

**THANK YOU to HoplssRomantic and suspenders for their suggestions for this chapter. Please check out their stories! They are fan-freaking-tastic. (Yes, I said freaking. I thought it was too soon to say fucking…well, shit)**

**Disclaimer - I do not own anything that has anything remotely to do with Twilight. What I do own is my over use of the "f word".**

**Chapter 11**

**BPOV**

It has been two fucking amazing months with Edward. And I do mean that literally…the fucking has truly been amazing. I know what you are thinking, and no, the entire two months has not been completely about sex. Don't get me wrong. We had our fill of days where we didn't leave the house and fucked like there was no tomorrow. But, really, you would be amazed, and maybe even proud, by the amount of time we spent together where his dick, tongue or fingers was not in some part of me! _I know. Like a real relationship and shit._

So, let me give you a run down of the last two months with Edward, sans the descriptions of the sex.

The first night he stopped by my house after discovering the nice little path through the woods, he ended up watching the rest of _Twatlight _with me. We critiqued the lighting, camera angles, fakeness of the woman's orgasms, etc. _I'm still trying to wrap my head around how the vampire wasn't walking around with a constant erection since his body was supposedly rock hard. I mean wouldn't that include his vampire cock? But, I digress._

It was when we got into a debate over the cinematography of _Twalight_ compared to the _Pirates of the Orgasm_ that we came (_heehee I said 'came') _up with the idea of Monday porn night. We decided to take turns selecting a porn to watch each Monday night and we would rate them and discuss their merits. So, that's where we were every Monday night for the last two months - on my sofa, watching porn with notebooks to jot down points we would like to make regarding the aspects of the porn.

Tuesdays and Wednesdays were my week nights to work at the club. Those were great because Edward had access to the employee lounge and he would help me relax during my breaks. But, I said I would give descriptions of the sex while catching you up. Just know this. It was fucking amazing!

Thursdays were relaxing - and strictly no sexing. This was our dinner at home night. Edward liked to refer to it as our 'getting to know each other night' whereas I called it 'cutesy couple shit night', but whatever. We would typically end up just asking each other questions and trying to learn as much as possible about each other. It was definitely a highlight of my week and made me feel like we were a normal couple. _Even though he has to walk 20 minutes and sneak through my back door to be able to act like my 'normal boyfriend'._

Fridays and Saturdays varied. Every other weekend, Victoria would ask me to go to her club in Seattle. She wanted me to be more involved in the performances there since apparently they were nothing like what Rose and Alice and I could do when we got in that cage together. The weekends I wasn't in Seattle, I was with Rose and Alice at the club in Forks performing for the drunk horny population. No matter where I was, though, Edward was with me. The weekends we spent in Seattle were always fun and full of new experiences. My coffee house fantasy from the day Edward asked me in our first date was made into a reality during one of those weekends. In fact, Edward was willing to make everyone of my fantasies come true.

Sundays were alone days. We each had our own things that needed to be done that didn't include the other, like laundry and taking care of our houses. So, Sundays were all about getting shit done so we could continue our routine of fucking around during the remainder of the week. Edward liked to use Sundays to catch up on grades for his classes. I offered to help him one day, but he didn't like the grades I suggested for Lauren and Mike. Apparently teachers don't base grades on whether you are a douche nozzle or skank. Crazy, I know, but he said they grade on how well you actually do on assignments and tests. Not how I would personally do it, but I guess it makes sense.

So, there you have it. The perfectly normal routine of a secret romance between a teacher and his student. Everything was beyond perfect and I was ecstatically happy with how things had turned out. That is, until the week before graduation.

Remember how I fucking hate Mondays? Well, that still holds true. Mondays suck…I mean like Paris Hilton suckage. Yeah, that bad.

It was a Monday that I entered the _Twilight Zone _known as Forks. I kept looking around for Rob Serling to come out and narrate as I walked through school. In fact, I could hear his voice reciting the opening lines of _The Twilight Zone _in my head.

_"There is a fifth dimension beyond that which is known to man. It is a dimension as vast as space and as timeless as infinity. It is the middle ground between light and shadow, between science and superstition, and it lies between the pit of man's fears and the summit of his knowledge. This is the dimension of imagination. It is an area which we call the Twilight Zone. " _

What was causing my to think I made a leap into the fifth dimension, you ask?

Twilight Zone Reason 1: As I walked into Fuckhead High flanked by Alice and Rose, I stumbled upon James and Lauren dry-humping in the doorway. I did a combination gag-laugh that made me actually vomit in my mouth a little as I walked passed. This was certainly shocking since James once told me he would stick his dick in a pot of hot oil before he would ever touch Lauren. _Maybe she enjoys fried cock…_

Twilight Zone Reason 2: I went to visit Edward…oops, Mr. Cullen while on school property…during lunch, only to find the door to his classroom closed. This baffled me because me visiting him during lunch was a regular occurrence and I thought he would have told me if he had other plans. I ended up eating lunch with Alice and Rose as they questioned why I was actually in the cafeteria for the first time in months.

Twilight Zone Reason 3: When Biology rolled around, I strolled into the classroom to strut my stuff for Mr Cullen, only to find that he wasn't there yet. I sulked at my desk while I waited to see his beautiful face. My sulking ended when he came in and let us know we would be watching a movie during class. He stated that he wasn't up to teaching the last week of school and thought we would be fine just watching movies instead. There were no complaints heard in the class. You are probably wondering why I this would be a reason I thought I was in the Twilight Zone, so I'll explain a little more.

Typically, when we watched a movie in Mr Cullen's class, he would come sit next to me. Yet, this time, he didn't even look at me. He completely ignored my presence and remained at his desk in the front of the class for the entire hour. I tried to think of ways to get his attention, but nothing worked. I was about to run to the front of the room and strip my clothes off when the bell rang to signal the end of the class.

Here's the crazy part. As I was walking out, he finally acknowledged my existence. He quickly grabbed my wrist and lightly pulled me to him. I looked up to see his face, and saw sadness and regret in his eyes. Confused, I furrowed my brow and started to ask him what was wrong, but he stopped me. With a flat voice devoid of all emotion he told me he was canceling all of our plans for the week. That meant no Monday Porn Night, no sex at the club, no couple night on Thursday, nothing.

Shocked, I left the class with the assumption I could just talk to him about it later in the day. This assumption proved incorrect.

The rest of the week went by excruciatingly slow and I never had a chance to speak with Ed…Mr Cullen alone. His classroom door was always locked when a class wasn't in session, James and Lauren were finding ways to constantly be in my way as they did their strange mating dance, and Alice and Rose insisted that I spend tons of quality time with them before we graduated.

After that week from hell, you can imagine how surprised I was to receive a text from Edward Saturday morning telling me to meet him at his house in an hour because he wanted to go away for the night. I was pissed that he expected me to just drop what I was doing to go away with him. But, instead of telling him off and refusing to go, I ran to my room and put an overnight bag together before locking up the house and heading to Edward's place.

Upon arriving at Edward's, I was pulled into a hug and given a kiss on my forehead. I was confused by the strange greeting, since we usually made out as our way of saying 'Hi'. Because of this, I began to have a really bad feeling about what was going to be happening on our little trip.

"So, what's the plan?" I tried to keep my voice steady with a hint of enthusiasm so my extreme nervousness wouldn't show.

"I was thinking we could go to Port Angeles and stay at the Five SeaSuns Bed and Breakfast." He smiled, although there was something off about it. We had talked about going to the bed and breakfast for a while, so I was excited to get to go.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Let's get out of here!" My attempt to lighten things up didn't work and Edward's strange behavior continued as he stared at me with an odd look on his face.

The ride to Port Angeles was in complete silence. I tried to start conversation a few times before his one-word answers clued me in that he was not in the mood to talk. So, I sat back and listened to my iPod while he drove and thought, or whatever the fuck he was doing. Getting to Port Angeles took no time at all and we checked into the Bed and Breakfast before deciding to take a stroll around the city. We were careful to not really be too affectionate while out since we were still so close to Forks that we could possibly see someone. It would be easy to say we just happened to bump into each other if we weren't caught with our tongues down each others' throats.

During the walk, Edward remained distant and at times I wasn't sure he really knew where we were. I tried to strike up conversation with him, but the "uh huh" and "yeah" I kept getting really put a damper on my mood. Finally, as we were passing by a small Italian restaurant, Edward actually spoke to me and asked if I wanted to eat there. And that was it. The extent of him speaking to me consisted of "Want to eat here?"

Once our meals were finished, I excused myself to the restroom. Just as I was exiting the ladies room, I ran into another woman.

"Oh gosh. I am so sorry." I reached out to steady the person I practically bowled over.

"No problem, Miss Swan. I know the damage you can do with your coordination." The woman spoke to me and I realized I knew her. I wanted to smack myself in the forehead when I noticed the woman I ploughed into was none other than Mrs. Cope, the school's secretary.

"Good evening, Mrs. Cope." I tried to sound delighted to see her. "Fancy seeing you in Port Angeles."

"Ah yes. It's my wedding anniversary and we wanted to spend the weekend here." I smiled at her and prayed this conversation would be over soon. "And you my dear. No graduation parties to attend?"

"No, I came to Port Angeles with a friend instead." I looked behind me to find that the two of could be seen easily from where Edward was sitting at our table. He looked up and caught my eye. I nodded my head toward Mrs. Cope, which caused Edward's eyes to widen.

"Well, my dear. I won't keep you." She patted my shoulder. "Have a wonderful evening."

"You too Mrs. Cope." I smiled and watched as she made her way to the opposite side of the she was out of eye sight, I motioned to Edward that I would meet him outside just in case she had seen him.

By the time we made it back to the bed and breakfast, Edward was completely out of it. I watched as his hands were in fists at his sides, only breaking from their tight form when he would move one to run it through his hair. We were up to 10 heavy sighs and 3 frustrated groans. _What? I was counting. I had nothing better to do since he wouldn't talk to me._

"Edward…" I softly spoke to get his attention. I reached out and placed a hand on his shoulder only to see him tense and pull away from me.

"Bella. I can't do this." Edward spoke to me as he sat on the bed with his back turned to me. I watched as he put his head in his hands and sighed again. _The count is now at 11 sighs and 3 frustrated groans._

"What can't you do?" I had no idea what he was talking about or why he was acting so out of character, but I hoped he would clue me in soon. "You can talk to me, Edward." I tried to sound soothing, but I think the panic I was beginning to feel came out.

"This. Us. I can't do _us_ anymore." He didn't make any move to look at me as he spoke.

"Just because we bumped into Mrs. Cope?" I scoffed. "You are so silly sometimes. I doubt the thought even crossed her mind that we were together." I shook my head at his craziness.

"It's not just that, Bella." _Frustrated groan number 4. _"I have put a lot of thought into this for the past week. I don't think we should be together anymore."

"Oh." _Like you could come up with something better at a time like this. _"Edward. We're so close to graduation. We will no longer have a need to hide our relationship. Why would you want to end things now?"

Edward finally raised his head and stood from the bed. He slowly walked over to me and I could see there was an internal battle happening in his mind as he looked at me. It seemed he came to a decision at exactly the moment he reached me.

"That's just it, Bella. The thrill of the forbidden relationship will be over for me." My eyes widened at his statement. "You have to agree it just won't be exciting anymore. Time to move on. I mean there will be a fresh crop of eager and willing students next semester…" I cut him off as I began to feel my stomach churn.

"I was just a way to fill your sick fantasies of being with a student?" I asked, my voice laced with venom. He nodded and smirked at me.

"Of course. I'm sorry if you thought it was going to be more than that, but I just needed a distraction." At that moment, I was beyond shocked by this revelation and needed to sit down. I slumped in a chair situated by the window. Looking out, I thought about what was happening and what he was telling me.

"What makes you think I won't go to the school board and tell them about our relationship?" I questioned him without looking at him. I couldn't stand to look him in the eyes after what he just said.

"Bella. I know you. You would never do that." I rolled my eyes. "Plus, don't you think it would severely hurt your scholarship to University of Washington?" I looked up at him to see a smug smile on his face as he looked down at me.

I couldn't believe he would mention that. But, he was right. If I told anyone about our relationship, I would be hurting my future just as much as Edward's. I couldn't be near him anymore. I jumped up and grabbed my bag before heading to the door.

"Where are you going?" Edward's concerned voice almost made me laugh. Almost.

"Um. I'm leaving. You didn't really think you would get a goodbye fuck did you?" I glared at him and began to leave the room.

"You have no way to get home. Remember? I drove here." He spoke to me as though I was a petulant child that was just being silly.

"Fine!" I pouted like the child he was treating me as. "Then you leave." I threw my bag to the floor and pointed to the door.

"I'm not leaving you here." He sounded concerned, but I wasn't buying it.

"Get. The. Fuck. Out." I spoke slowly and kept my voice low and calm as I glared at him. With a huff and a purse of his lips, he scooped up his bag and swiftly left the room.

The exact second the door clicked shut, I broke down. My body began to tremble and I felt weak. I collapsed to the floor and tried to comprehend what just happened. Hours before, I was so sure everything would be fine. I would be graduating in just a few days and we could be together without worrying about repercussions. None of this made sense.

But, then again. It does make sense. Edward was just in it for the thrill of sneaking around. _What a sick bastard! _

I was able to get enough energy to crawl into the bed and cry myself to sleep as I thought of my future with Edward that would never happen. I just wanted this nightmare to end. _Fuck. I hope I wake up soon!_

"BELLA!"

"Where the fuck is he? I'm going to kill him. First, I am going to cut his fingers off one by one. Then, I will use a sledge hammer on his toes…"

I was forced out of my dream world where Edward wasn't a complete douche nozzle by a loud pixie and Demon Barbie.

"Um. Hi guys?" I looked around the room wondering how they got into the room and why they were here in the first place.

"Don't fucking hi guys us! We have a fucktard to hurt! Less talking, more telling us what he did and where we can find him." I stared at Rose for a full minute processing what she was saying before Alice decided to help a sister out and explain their presence.

"We received a call from a distressed Edward saying that you two had a fight and you told him to leave." Alice sat at the edge of the bed and looked over to me with pity.

"So, you are ready to kill him because we had a fight?" I furrowed my brows. They didn't seem to know the details, so why were they so angry.

"No. Alice doesn't want to kill him. _I_ want to kill him." Rose shook her head as though I was being silly.

"Keep going." I waved my hand for her to continue with her reasoning for wanting to kill him.

"Well, Mr. Cockblock called us being all Debbie Downer just as I was going to get some Emmett lovin'. Seriously, dick in hand ready to come to momma, and all of a sudden my phone started to fucking ring." Rose stopped her rant when she looked at me and realized I had begun to cry. How the talk of her almost getting laid made me begin to cry was beyond me, but it happened.

"Honey what happened?" Alice scooted further onto the bed to rub soothing circles on my back.

"He…" sniffle "ended…" sob "things…" more sobbing along with mumbled words such as "distraction" and "forbidden fruit" and "stupid fucking apples". I thought for sure that neither one of them would understand what I was saying, but apparently we have known each other long enough to be able to understand what the other is saying while sobbing uncontrollably.

"Alright Rose. We're going to need a pickaxe, a flame thrower, a shovel, and an alibi. We have an asshole to kill." Alice jumped from the bed and began pacing the floor.

Knowing they were not really going to set out to inflict any type of harm onto Edward (at least I was 80 percent sure), I was able to talk the girls into taking me home. I couldn't imagine actually staying at the bed and breakfast that was meant to be my little getaway with Edward.

The car ride home was silent, except for the occasional sniffle from me or snarl from Rosalie. As soon as we arrived to my house, I made my way to my room, stripped down and fell into my bed, where I planned to be for as long as possible.

**A/N: I'm pretty sure the Twilight Zone reference I made is well-known enough that everyone understood, but if not, Google it. **

**I decided to end this here, because thought it was a good enough stopping point. I have already started on the next chapter, so be on the look out for it very soon.**


	12. 4 Years Later

**Am I the only one that giggles when I read the name of this story? ****Taint****ed Love. Heehee…Taint…anyone…just me? :shrugs shoulders: **

**Wow. I am surprised/happy with all of the reviews. You, peeps, are the best. Unfortunately, I have had to comfort Edward for the past week because he feels so hated at this moment in time. So, he has asked that I do the next chapter (not this one) in his POV. The bitch won't stop crying, so I agreed to it…after slapping him around a little bit.**

**Anyway…let's get in our time machine and go ****4 years into the future****.**

**BPOV**

"Alice. I can't go to Seattle this weekend. I have to work and I have a lot to do for school." I tried to sound disappointed as I spoke on the phone with Alice, but really couldn't get myself to feel bad.

"Isabella! You come up with reasons for not visiting every fucking week!" I pulled the phone away from my ear in an attempt to keep my ear drums from bursting.

"Nope, you are wrong, Alice. Last month, there was a week that you didn't even ask me to go visit you." I smirked even though she couldn't see me.

"Don't be such a bitch. The only reason I didn't ask you to visit was because Rose and I went there to fucking visit you!" Alice was in full scary pixie mode, so I thought it would be best to cut the conversation short and try again next time.

"Al. Hate to do this. But, I need to get going. I have a shit ton of work to do before I head out for the night. And I need to get Irina ready before I leave." And, with that, along with a huff from Alice, we ended our weekly argument on why I can't go to visit my friends in Seattle.

Hanging up the phone after my chat with Alice, I began to think about how much my life has changed in the last 4 years. I thought I knew who I was while living in Forks. I was unstoppable and part of the most insane trio of women to ever grace the fair state of Washington. But, things changed during graduation. Well, the weekend before graduation, to be honest.

After talking Rose and Alice out of killing Edward, I spent the remainder of the weekend holed up in my house. Unfortunately, I was forced to get out of bed to attend the dreadful graduation ceremony. Being valedictorian, I was expected to give a heart warming speech about how we had our whole futures ahead of us and all of that jazz.

Instead, I went with something ridiculously quick and to the point. I believe it was something along the lines of "Bite me bitches." I may be paraphrasing, though. All I know is that I walked off stage as soon as I completed my speech and left Forks that night.

I ended up heading off to Dartmouth instead of University of Washington, much to the disappointment of Emmett, Rose and Alice. But, I needed to spread my wings and fly on my own. _So, I have become a cliché. Sue me._

In typical Bella Swan fashion, I realized a year in to my English degree that I had no idea what I planned on doing with it. I tried my hand at writing a few stories, but even I thought they were shit when I reread them. So, becoming a world famous author was out of the question. Teaching, well, not something I wanted to do. So, it was in that mind set of "what the fuck am I doing here" that I called Victoria.

I knew she and Tanya had a nasty break-up about a month after Edward and I split. Alice kept me up-to-date on life at the club, which she and Rose still worked at occasionally. Victoria had informed her of plans to open a club or two in New York and wanted to know if she knew of anyone who may be interested in working there.

Calling Victoria was the best decision I could have made. It was during that call that I decided to transfer to NYU, change my major to Business, and go back to working for Victoria. In fact, she was willing to pay for my college as long as I worked for her. _Win-win! _Add the fact that she offered to allow me to live with her in her penthouse apartment and I couldn't find a reason to say no. So I didn't.

Here I am 3 years later, a degree in Business from NYU and practically running one of Victoria's clubs in NYC. Once I made the move to New York, I threw myself into my studies to finish as quickly as possible. The fact that I took mainly general education classes while at Dartmouth helped in transferring my credits to NYU.

As for the club, I started out there as just a cage dancer at Club Red, as I was back in Forks. But, quickly became in charge of all of the entertainment, even assisting in hiring other dancers. I worked my way up to General Manager when Victoria decided to open another club, plus a restaurant.

Working and living with Victoria has been great. She is like a big sister to me and together with Irina, we are a tight little family. I have learned to love my life in New York even though I miss Rosalie, Alice and Emmett more than I thought possible. I was where I was meant to be, though.

I was pulled from my thoughts by a light knock on the door. I quickly rushed to the door knowing who I would see and found one of my favorite people in the world.

"Esme! You're early!" I rushed to give my friend a hug before stepping aside and allowing her inside.

"No Bells. I'm right on time. You must have gone on one of your daydreaming stints again." Esme giggled as she teased me.

Esme Platt was my closest friend in New York. I met her in a group therapy session for depression. Victoria had talked me into going when she realized I was still having trouble getting over what happened with Edward. I felt so silly going to therapy because I was depressed that I got my heart broken.

Esme was at the therapy session due to depression over multiple miscarriages. In fact, the day of therapy, she had been told she would never be able to carry a child to term. She was devastated and revealed thoughts of killing herself. She helped me put things into perspective and we built a strong friendship together. Each helping one another get through the days. Our therapist, Carlisle, was amazing and mentioned on more than one occasion how happy he was that Esme and I found each other.

"Bella?" I snapped out of my thoughts when Esme hit my forehead with her palm. She learned a few months into our friendship that violence was a quick way to get me out of my daydreaming.

"Sorry. Um. I'll let Irina know you are here. She has been in her room trying to decide which dolls to take to your place for the last 2 hours." I laughed and turned toward Irina's room.

"Rini!" I called her as I made my way to her door. "Sweetie. Are you ready to go to Auntie Esme's?" I smiled at the beautiful 4-year-old.

"No. I can't pick just 2 dolls to take with me. They all want to come and I don't want to make them cry." Her steel blue eyes were wet with threatened tears and her bottom lip was jutted out in her attempt to con me into letting her take more dolls with her. Luckily, Esme was prepared with a way to get out of this.

"Rini honey. You don't need to bring any dolls with you. I no for a fact that there are 2 new American Girl dolls waiting for you at my house." Esme was kneeling down on Irina's level as she spoke to her and it broke my heart that she would never be able to experience having her own child. She was just such a natural mother.

"Woohoo! New dolls! What are we waiting for? Let's rock and roll!" Irina jumped up and shoved pass the two of us standing in her doorway. I laughed at her enthusiasm.

"I take it Emmett was teaching her new sayings again." Esme shook her head and giggled.

"Yeah. I'm just glad she is no longer telling everyone 'don't hate the playa, hate the game'. That was beginning to get embarrassing." I rolled my eyes, thinking of all the things Emmett teaches the sweet little girl.

I walked Esme to the door where Irina was not so patiently waiting, overnight bag in hand. After quick goodbyes, I was alone and realized I needed to quickly get dressed for work.

Walking to my closet, I went back to thinking of how much my life has changed in 4 years. Irina was definitely a big change that required a lot of adjustment in my life, but it was all part of living with Victoria.

After Tanya and Victoria broke up, all of the work they had put into adopting a child was wasted. The agency they were working through decided the home environment was not stable and denied Victoria's request to continue the adoption as a single parent.

When I got back into contact with Victoria, she explained that she decided to go with an international adoption and was matched with a little girl in Russia. Before moving to New York, Tori was going to head over to Russia for a few weeks to get Irina and bring her home. So, part of our living arrangement meant that I was to be a big sister of sorts to Rini. And I wouldn't change a thing.

Within an hour, I was dressed in my new pink Max & Cleo cap-sleeve v-neck eyelet dress that ended mid-thigh and had thrown my hair up into a high ponytail. I liked mix up what I wore to the club each night. There were nights that I went hard core business woman, but some nights I felt like being flirty and dressing a little more casual. Tonight was one of those nights.

I made it to the club around 9 to find it already pretty busy. After checking in with the bartenders, I made my way to the office to work on some paperwork. I liked to get the boring business stuff out of the way before mingling and checking on the entertainers. Luckily there was not much that needed to be done and I was able to go back out to the club quickly.

Walking back out, I saw my favorite bartender working his cute little ass of trying to keep up with the orders. I slowly walked to him and sat at the end of the bar, watching him for a little while. Paul, also known as Future Dr. Sexy in my circle of friends, and I have been dating for a little over 7 months. He's a med student at NYU and absolutely perfect. He has dark olive skin with jet black hair that he wears a bit long. His dark, almost black, eyes are amazing and I find myself feeling safe when I am with him.

Our relationship is odd to most people, but it works for us. We are technically exclusive, but not ready to officially make a declaration of commitment. He says I have commitment issues, which I whole-heartedly agree with. I have never told him about Edward, but he realizes something must have happened in my past for me to be so cynical when it comes to relationships.

"Hey gorgeous." I was startled by the sudden proximity of Future Dr. Sexy. _Seriously, I'm thinking of getting him a white lab coat with that embroidered on it._

"Hiya." I leaned over the bar to give him a quick kiss before realizing I was probably flashing my barely-there panties to the entire club. _Oopsie._

"Want a drink?" I nodded even though I knew he didn't need an answer, since he already had a bottle of Grey Goose in his hand to begin making my Vodka Gimlet.

He passed me my drink before quickly filling a few more orders. I noticed he was way too busy to chat with me, so I emptied my glass, blew him a kiss and went on with my normal routine for the night. Lucky for me, things were going smoothly at the club, so I was able to leave pretty early, trusting the staff to close up for me.

The next morning, I woke up to the sound of my phone vibrating on my night stand. After debating whether I wanted to place it between my legs and allow it to keep ringing or answer it, I decided I might as well see who was calling. _Paul._

"Sup?" I answered, still groggy, but thinking that since I couldn't use the phone to get me off, maybe Paul would come over and help me out.

"Shit. Iz. I'm guessing I woke you." I could hear the worry in his voice.

"Eh. No biggie. What are you doing up, though? You worked last night and should be sleeping." I heard him laugh in the phone and realized I could also hear other voices in the background. "Um. Where are you?"

"Oh, well, a friend of mine from my days of pre-med moved into town and happened to show up with his brother at the club last night. We hung out after I got off work since you went home early. In fact, we have been up talking all night and catching up." I'm pretty sure he said more, but I tuned him out. It was too early to listen to more than a few sentences at a time. I was in the middle of pondering why he chose to always call me Iz instead of Bella when his voice rose over my thoughts.

"..so, what do you think?" My eyes widened when I realized he was asking me something.

"Um…yes?" I made it into a question because in actuality I was asking if it was a yes or no question that I was to be answering. That answer seemed to make him happy, though.

"Great. So, we'll meet you at the coffee shop at 2. Call me if anything changes." _Phew. He gave me the information I needed without me needing to ask what exactly I agreed to. Sweet!_

"Sounds good. See you later." I ended the call with Paul and began to walk around the apartment in an attempt to find something to do. I knew I had a good hour or so before Victoria would be getting up to pick Irina up from Esme, so I decided to go out for a run.

I quickly threw on some short shorts, a tank top and my running shoes before grabbing a bottle of water on my way out of the apartment. It had been a few days since I had a good run, so I went in the direction that would give a nice long route to circle back to the apartment.

An hour later, I was slowing down as I could finally see my apartment building in sight when I heard someone yell for a taxi. I froze. Typically, I ignored all other sounds around me, irritating Victoria to no end because she was convinced my obliviousness would get me in trouble one day. But, there was something about the voice I heard.

I knew the voice and it sent shivers down my spine. I spun to try to find the source of the voice. Just as I turned, I saw flash of bronze-hair in the back seat of a cab. Staring after the cab, I knew I was going crazy. It appears my sweaty brain was beginning to hallucinate, so I finished my trek back home and threw myself into a nice steaming hot shower.

"Bells?" I heard Victoria's muffled voice through the door to my bathroom.

"Come on in Tori." I called out to her. After living with her for so long, I could really care less if she was in the bathroom with me while I took a shower. She's seen it all before.

"I hate to do this to you, but Demetri just called and said our seafood shipment didn't come in this morning at the restaurant, so I need to go sort things out. He's freaking out." I could hear the distress in her voice and knew her Executive Chef must have been a real asshole to her on the phone.

"Do you need me to kick his ass?" I questioned her and she chuckled.

"Possibly. I'll let you know. I'm thinking of putting his balls in the meat grinder before service tonight, though." We both laughed at her empty threat. "Actually, I was wondering if you could get Rini. I'll try to wrap things up quickly, but I don't want to leave her with Esme all day." I stuck my head out of the shower.

"You don't even have to ask. Of course I'll pick Rini up. I was thinking of taking her shopping at Kate's boutique anyway." I smiled at my friend.

"That would be perfect, actually. Kate said she designed some clothes for Irina and wanted one of us to come by and check them out." Victoria looked at her watch and back up at me.

"Get going. The sooner you leave, the sooner you can get back to Rini." I shooed her away with a wave of my hand.

After my shower, I called Esme to let her know of the change in plans. After telling her about my plans to take Irina shopping, Esme asked to tag along to find something for a big date. I agreed because I couldn't stop myself from wanting to pry into her love life and get as many details as possible.

In the 3 years I have known Esme, she has gone on one real date. It ended in disaster when the guy told her how badly he wanted kids in the future an didn't see a reason to continue the date when she explained that she would never be able to carry a child of her own. Since that time, she swore off dating. For her to be going on a date, and to be excited about it, is a huge deal.

I met up with Esme and Irina at my friend, Kate's boutique called Igloo. Kate moved to New York from Alaska a few years ago and decided to open her own boutique. She couldn't think of a good name for it, so I jokingly told her to just call it Igloo. The name stuck and now almost 2 years after the store opened, she is raking in the dough and Igloo has been featured in fashion magazines. I keep telling me she owes me a cut of the profits, but she laughs every time.

After my typical hug and cheek-kisses with Kate, Esme and I got busy trying to find the perfect outfit for her date and Irina went into the back of the store with Kate to try on the clothes designed especially for her. I waited a good ten minutes before I started with some questions.

"So…" I turned to Esme so I could watch her reactions to my questions. "What's his name?" Esme tensed, bit her lip, and shook her head.

"What do you think of this dress?" She held up a black matte jersey dress with sheer mesh insets and a nude lining.

"Possibility. How about this one?" I held up a red satin halter tiered dress that would barely cover her ass knowing she would hate it.

"Absolutely not!" She scoffed and rolled her eyes.

"Well, it would help if I knew a little more about the man you will be going out with." _Shit Bella. How very uber-sly of you._

"He's a doctor." She said quietly as she lifted another dress from the rack and held it out for my approval.

"Add it to the try on pile." I pointed to the stack of dresses I found for her to try on. "A doctor, huh? How did you meet?" I said in a sing-song voice.

"Um. Well, we've known each other for a while. We met at a group thing." I noticed she wouldn't look at me as she spoke, which both pissed me off and made me more interested in this mystery man. I sighed.

Pulling a few more dresses for her to try on, I began to think of a way to get some real answers out of her. Before I could complete my thought, though, Irina came prancing out of the back room with Kate in tow.

"Mama Bella! Look what Auntie Kate made me!" Esme and I moved our attention over to the adorable child. She was dressed in a white sundress dress with orange flowers scattered all over. The top criss-crossed in the front. She ran to stand in front of me and twirled around, making the dress flare out.

"You, my dear, look beautiful!" I clapped before picking her up and spinning her around. I placed her back in front of me and turned to Kate.

"Gorgeous work, as always. I don't understand why you don't just start a children's clothing line." I shook my head and smiled at my friend.

"It's more fun to know that Irina is getting a one-of-a kind wardrobe. I don't think I want to deal with any kids other than her anyway." She ruffled Rini's hair and grabbed her hand to tug her to the back room again. "Come little one. We have more to show them." I immediately turned to Esme.

"Es. You know you can tell me anything right?" I tilted my head to the side and raised an eyebrow. I could feel she was hiding something and didn't want her to think I would ever judge her.

"I know Bells." She sighed and turned to look me straight in the eyes. "I just…shit…this is so confusing."

"Talk to me. I'll listen without making any comment if you want." I placed a hand on her shoulder and gave her a small smile. She sighed again and I knew she was ready to spill.

"Okay. But, no judging." She pointed a finger at me and gave me what I call her 'mom look'. I put my hands up in surrender. "Carlisle."

Silence.

I waited for more than just the one word, but nothing else was said.

More silence.

"Carlisle what?" I finally couldn't take the silence and asked.

"Dr. Carlisle." Now, I was getting irritated.

"What about him?" I didn't understand why she felt the need to bring him up. We both stopped going to group therapy 2 years ago. _Wait! Group thing…group therapy…she's going on a date with a doctor. Fuck!_

"ESME! DR. CARLISLE?!" I couldn't stop myself from raising my voice. I was completely shocked.

"Shut up!" She hissed. "Listen. We stayed in touch after I finished therapy. He is a really great guy and last night, he called and said he couldn't stay away from me any longer. It was completely surprising and wonderful. If you only knew the fantasies I have had that star him…" She trailed off as her eyes became glazed in dream world.

"Uh. Hello. I've seen the good doctor and he has been in some of my fantasies as well." I teased her. As surprised as I was that she was going on an actual date with Carlisle, it made sense. I remember the way they would look at each other when we were in therapy. And the fact that he knows her past helps put my mind at ease about the situation.

"Ew. Bells. What if we get married one day? I have to think about the fact that you have dreamed of having sex with my husband." She grimaced.

"Woah. Talking about marriage already. You haven't had a first date, yet." My eyes were wide in shock. She rolled her eyes, shrugged, and grabbed her stack of dresses, rushing to the dressing room before I could comment further.

Irina and Kate came out with more outfits as Esme tried on dress after dress. I perched my cute little ass on one of the velvet couches Kate had in the store and gave my opinions when asked.

After 3 hours of clothes flying around the store, we completed our purchases. Esme ended up with a black stretch charmeuse and metal combo dress with cowl neck and empire waist detailing. It took a lot to get her to buy the dress since it was very form fitting, but after I explained that Carlisle wouldn't be able to keep his hands off of her in that dress, she yelled "SOLD!"

Irina made out very well with a completely new wardrobe, all placed into 10 large bags. As I was paying for her new clothes, she went on and on about how we had to go to get all new shoes and accessories to go with her new outfits. _I swear she is related to Alice! _

A quick check of my watch told me it was 1:30, so Rini and I needed to hurry to the coffee shop to see Paul. I called Victoria's assistant and asked him to pick up Irina's clothes from Kate's and we bid Esme a goodbye.

Twenty-five minutes later, Irina and I strolled through the doors of my favorite coffee shop-slash-ice cream parlor, Bean There Cone That. A quick look around showed Paul was not there yet, so I placed an order for the two of us and grabbed one of the seating groups, collapsing in the soft cushion of the over-sized chair.

Alec, the owner, came over with my latte and Rini's toasted coconut ice cream quickly. He sat and talked to us for a bit since Irina is my little man-magnet. Seriously. I'm not sure how she does it, but men love talking to the precocious child. She was in the middle of asking Alec what he thought of the 'icky-momic cries', also known as economic crisis, when the door chime signaled new patrons. Alec excused himself and I turned my full attention to Rini, who now wanted to discuss Dora the Explorer versus Handy Manny.

"There's my girl!" Paul's loud voice filled the shop. I turned to greet him and caught a flash of bronze hair heading down the hallway toward the restrooms. _Twice in one day? I don't usually hallucinate about him that much. Strange._

"Hey baby." I couldn't help but give him a huge smile. There was just something so comforting about his voice. He'll make a great doctor, since just his presence and voice can make people feel good. He leaned down to kiss my head before kneeling in front of Irina. "Hey cutie. I think you got bigger since I last saw you."

Irina giggled and jumped into Paul's arms, giving him a huge hug and kiss on the cheek. "Hi Paulie!" He settled her back in her seat with her ice cream before pulling me out of my seat, sitting down, and pulling me to his lap. I giggled at him being so cuddly.

"How has your day been?" I questioned, while laying my head on his shoulder. He rubbed my back and kissed my forehead.

"Good. Just catching up with a friend. He just transferred to NYU to the medical program, so I was giving him the heads up of what to expect." I tilted my head to look up at him and smiled. "He should be over here in a second. I can't wait for you to meet him. I think you'll like him."

"If he's a friend of your's, I'm sure I will." I winked at him.

"What did you end up doing with your day off?" He took a sip of my latte and shrugged when I glared at him.

"I took Rini shopping. You will be happy to know she won't have to worry about purchasing new clothes until she's twenty. I swear she will be able to wear a new outfit every day for the next two months." I shook my head thinking of Kate's obsession with making clothes for Irina. Paul laughed.

"Well, at least she'll be the best dressed 4-year-old at preschool." I chuckled and turned my head to look at Irina while she made a mess of her face eating her ice cream.

I throat was cleared behind us and Paul turned his head slightly toward the person taking a seat in the chair next to us.

"Hey man. I would like to introduce you to my, um, well, this is Iz, uh I mean Bella." Paul tried to introduce me, not really knowing what to call me. I rolled my eyes at him and smirked before turned to greet the new person.

"Bella. This is my good friend, Edward." I heard Paul say the name at the same time I was greeted by green eyes, wide with shock.

"Edward." I whispered.

**A/N: Sigh. I think I'm going to turn this into a Bella/Paul story. I like Paul. I want to give him a hug. But, Edward…I want to do naughty things to him…okay, sticking with a Bella/Edward story. **

**Oh, and I know someone asked if Carlisle is Edward's father in this story. No. But they are related.**

**Peace out.**


	13. Let's Hear What Edward Has To Say

**Big thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter. Seeing that so many people are enjoying the story so much and giving such great, insightful reviews made me happy dance - and I'm not the happy dance type.**

**Another big thanks to Sunfeathers for starting a thread for Tainted Love over on the Twilighted forums. Check it out in the AU-Human forum. (http: // www . twilighted . net / ?f=44&t=3896) I'm thinking it may be fun to leave teasers and previews there. Plus, I would love to get a chance to really get to read everyone's thoughts.  
**

**No worries peeps. I would never change this from a Bella/Edward story. Although Alex Meraz (Paul in New Moon) is one yummy piece of man meat, I can't turn my back on Edward. (Unless it is for him to bend me over and…um…forget it)**

**Disclaimer - Twilight is not mine.**

**EPOV**

I don't even know where to start. Four and a half years ago, if you would have asked me if I was happy with my life, I would have said "of course" after scoffing and rolling my eyes. Now, I'm not sure what my answer would be. There are days when I think I am happy, but then I realize if I only _think_ it and am not positive, does that mean I'm not happy at all.

Four and a half years ago, I was graduating college and trying to figure out what I wanted to do. With a degree in Biology from University of Washington, I was expected to go to Medical School, like all of the other men in my family. My brother was the golden child and I was tired of being compared to him. It was during dinner with my family on the night of my graduation that I realized I was fed up with standing in big brother's shadow. It was time for me to figure something else out.

I happened upon the teaching position at Forks High School by chance. Call it fate. Call it destiny. Call it selling my soul to the devil. I thought it would be a perfect thing to do while I figured my future out. Teaching Biology seemed easy for me since I was a Biology tutor at UW.

It was 4 years, 4 months, 6 days, and 13 hours ago that I first saw Bella. _Not that I am keeping track_. Since then, I have seen her every night in my dreams - so, about 1,589 dreams of Bella. I was lucky enough to have a few months with her to soak up her beauty and essence. What started out as an overwhelming lust turned into what can only be called an all-consuming love, at least on my part.

I admit to being quite possessive and having days that I had to force myself to not kill the male students of the high school as they spoke ill of Bella - and by ill I mean how much they wanted to fuck her. There were also days when I almost trembled with withdrawal-like shakes at the thought of spending an entire day without her by my side. At one point, I even thought about finding a way to shrink her and keep her in my pocket all day.

Love.

That's what I felt for her. I think I was in love with her from the moment I saw her, but I know for a fact, that I fell completely in love with her the day we talked at the coffee shop. The day that changed the dynamic of our relationship forever. It's a day I will never regret and I have thanked Tanya over and over again for going to Bella and asking her to meet me. I was able to spend a little over 2 months with the love of my life.

Sadly, we both became blinded by our feelings for each other and made some stupid mistakes. I will forever hate myself for ruining the best thing that could ever happen to me.

I was pulled away from my walk down Depressing Thoughts Lane when I heard my phone ringing.

"Hello?" I answered without looking at the caller ID.

"Hey man. Finished unpacking?" My brother spoke from the other end of the line.

"Just about. I got a little side-tracked by my thoughts." I sighed.

"Well, this is a new start. And you can finally finish what you started." My brother was the biggest reason I decided to move to New York and try to move on with my life. He was the one who supported me when I made up my mind to take my MCAT and apply for medical school. NYU accepted me and I moved as quickly as possible.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm exhausted, though." I slumped down onto my sofa. "I met up with my friend, Paul, from UW and we were up late catching up last night, or I guess I should say early this morning."

"That's good. At least you now know two people here." He chuckled.

"True. Was there a reason you called?" I questioned, wanting to get off the phone and take a nap.

"Yes. This is going to sound so pathetic, but can you go shopping with me to find something to wear to a date I have tonight?" I choked back a laugh at his question.

"Uh. Sure." I chuckled. "Did you want to go get a mani/pedi afterwards? Maybe get bikini waxes while we grow pussies and discuss the latest celebrity gossip?" He huffed.

"I knew this was a mistake. I'm just nervous as shit." He sighed.

"Fine. Calm down Carlisle. Tell me where and I'll meet up with you. I have to meet Paul at some coffee shop no later than 3, though." We made plans to meet up in an hour to begin shopping for his date outfit, so I hung up, got up from the sofa and made the trek to my bedroom to get dressed.

I was looking forward to quizzing him all about this date. He actually seemed nervous, and he was the poster child for confidence, so I was excited to see him so unsure about something.

I left my apartment a half hour later and quickly grabbed a taxi. I brought my car with me when I moved to NYC, but hated trying to navigate in the city. It was frustrating and the lack of speed really got to me, so taxis became my preferred mode of transportation for the time being.

When I arrived at the shop, I found a nervous Carlisle pacing back and forth in front of the door. The sales people were watching him in the mirror and I could tell them were wondering if they needed to be concerned for his mental health. In fact, if I didn't know he was a therapist, I would be with them calling the men in white coats to take him away.

"Carlisle. Dude. What the fuck is wrong with you?" I called to him as I threw some money at the cab driver. His head snapped up at the sound of my voice.

"Edward. Man. I'm freaking out here." He threw his hands up in exasperation. I chuckled.

"You don't say." I said sarcastically, shaking my head. I placed a hand on his shoulder. "Come on. Let's go pick out a panty-dropping outfit for you and you can tell me all about the date that is making Mr Confident act like…well, this." I said while waving my hands toward him. We made our way into the store and I smiled at the sales people to assure them that Carlisle wasn't crazy.

As we looked through the racks of clothes and asked a few sales women to pull out some outfit ideas, I watched Carlisle's hands shake. It was such a humorous sight to behold that I wanted to take a picture and keep it with me for moments I needed a laugh. But, I chose to be a good brother and ask him about what was doing crazy things to him.

"So, want to tell me about this date now?" Carlisle looked at me startled at my question. "I'm just wondering why you are acting like an addict needing their next fix."

"Edward. This date could be the most important night of my life." He sighed and completely turned to face me. "Her name is Esme. She is absolutely perfect. I have been working up the courage to ask her on a date for 2 years." He paused when he saw my wide-eyed expression. I was speechless. This was Carlisle. Nothing stressed him…nothing made him nervous…This Esme must be something special. He continued with his story.

"I know it is so strange for me to wait that long to ask her on a date, but there were other circumstances other than my nerves." He lowered his voice as he spoke the next part. "She was a patient of mine." He watched my reaction to this news and I am sure he was surprised when I didn't begin to lecture him. _Who was I to say anything about what was right in wrong in a relationship? I was a teacher who had a relationship with a student. No lecture coming from me._

"Listen, Carlisle. I think you are smart enough to know if this is the right thing to do. It is quite obvious you are head over heels for the woman, so I wish you luck." I turned to the ties I was attempting to match with the shirt I picked out. "Just calm the fuck down and enjoy yourself tonight. Sounds like you deserve it for waiting so long." I smirked at him.

Thanks to the helpful sales women, Carlisle was able to get what was apparently the perfect outfit for his date and I had time to take a walk and think. It seemed all I ever did these days was reflect on how things went wrong. I tried to pinpoint the moment in my life that things took their drastic turn, but could never find it.

I think the problem is that I haven't been able to move on. I purposely broke my own heart and left it shattered in pieces in a Bed and Breakfast in Port Angeles. I was surprised that night by how easy it was to break things off with Bella. At least on the surface. It was such a travesty. The only part of the whole mess that made me feel slightly okay with what I was doing was knowing Bella didn't love me.

During the two months we were together, I told her I love her a few times. Each time, she seemed to completely ignore it and never once responded. I longed to hear her tell me she loved me, but it never happened. So, when the time came for me to regrettably break things off with her, I was able to put that hurt into my statements to her. It killed me to say those things, but it was all unavoidable. I did it for her. I did it for me. I did it for Tanya. I did it for Victoria. I just didn't realize it would kill me inside.

I just wish I could get over her. The gaping hole in my chest that once housed my heart has not allowed another woman to come even remotely close to filling it. Jasper forced me to go to clubs with him to meet some girls, but they just were not Bella. For a year, I was practically a hermit. I thought about buying a house in the middle of the woods to keep people away from me, but it seemed a little too Unabomber-esque, so I squashed that idea.

I didn't realize I had luckily walked in the direction of the coffee shop until I heard Paul's loud voice calling my name. I waved at him as I approached. He let me know his friend we were meeting should already be in the café, so we entered and I excused myself to the restroom. I took my time, not really in the mood to meet the supposedly perfect woman Paul was in some weird relationship with.

Walking out, I saw Paul lounging in a large chair with a woman resting on his lap with her head on his shoulder. There was a cute little girl sitting in the same grouping making a mess with some ice cream. It was absolutely adorable and I grinned when I saw a bit make it's way to her chin.

"Well, at least she'll be the best dressed 4-year-old at preschool." I heard Paul say as the woman on his lap chuckled. Her laugh immediately choked me up a little, but I covered it by clearing my throat. This got Paul's attention, as he turned his head slightly toward me. I took a seat in the chair next to the couple and nodded at Paul.

"Hey man. I would like to introduce you to my, um, well, this is Iz, uh I mean Bella." Paul tried to introduce her, but it seemed he didn't know what to call her. I was so struck by the name that I didn't realize she was turning to look at me.

"Bella. This is my good friend, Edward." Upon hearing the name again, I looked directly at the woman, who was now fully turned in my direction.

"Edward." I whispered. I felt like the wind was knocked out of me.

"Bella." I responded breathlessly. I openly stared at the beautiful creature in front of me. My memories did not do her justice. In the four years since I have seen her, she somehow grew into the most gorgeous woman I have ever seen. I wanted to fall to my knees in front of her and tell her I was not worthy of her presence.

And it was the truth. In fact, no one was worthy of the presence of this goddess. I then realized she was perched on Paul's lap and fought with my instinct to rip his throat out and pull her from him so I could lock her in a cage and keep her for myself. It was a ridiculous thought since I threw away any rights to her I may have had four years ago.

"Do you two know each other?" Paul, the observant bastard, broke into the beginnings of my self-loathing thoughts. I wasn't sure how to respond, but Bella took that job from me and I was grateful.

"You could say that. We were acquaintances of sorts back in Forks." Bella sighed and refused to make eye contact with me. Instead, she looked to the little girl before glancing at her watch.

"Come on Rini. We need to go." She began to pull herself away from Paul and I inwardly jumped for joy that she was no longer cuddled up with him.

The little girl began to pout and narrowed her eyes at Bella. I was intrigued by their interaction and couldn't stop staring. "But Mama…" Bella cut her off.

"No. No buts. We need to go. I have to work tonight and want to nap beforehand." I smiled at her motherly tone…_wait What. The. Fuck. Did that little girl call her Mama? Did I just think she had a motherly tone? Shit!_

As Bella cleaned the girl, Rini, up, I found myself looking at the little girl and trying to find resemblances to me. The girl looked to be around 4, which puts the timing slightly off, but she may just look older than she really is. I tilted my head to try to find something, anything that would give me the impression the little girl was mine, but found nothing. Then again, she looked nothing like Bella. _But she called her Mama._

"Iz. I thought you weren't working tonight." Paul handed Bella additional napkins to clean the ice cream off Rini's face.

"I wasn't, but Asher Roth decided to come in and has so many demands for his backstage area that I need to go and make sure we have everything." She turned to Paul and rolled her eyes. "Can you believe he demands a picture of me in his lounge? I told him that as long as he wasn't taking it to the bathroom with him, that would be fine." She smirked as Paul laughed. I chuckled, but stopped when her gaze snapped to me and she narrowed her eyes. She had apparently forgotten I was there.

"Well, I guess I'll see you later then. I'm filling in for Alec." Paul stood and gave Bella a chaste kiss before she grabbed the little girl and fled the coffee shop. I couldn't take it anymore and felt I needed answers. When Paul took his seat again, I launched into my questions.

"How long have you and Bella been dating?" I decided to go with something simple to see if I could keep my control in check and not do physical harm to one of my close friends.

"Well, we really aren't dating. She has some commitment issues that I'm helping her work on. I'm the first guy she has dated or whatever in the three years she has lived here." He shrugged.

"Did she have problems dating since she is a single mother?" I tried to ask the question as nonchalantly as possible. I was surprised when Paul laughed. "What's funny?"

"Irina is not Bella's. She's adopted." Paul explained, but it only confused me more.

"I'm confused. Explain." I couldn't wrap my head around how she adopted a child and how that relates to Paul laughing.

"Bella's roommate adopted Irina from Russia a few years ago. She calls Iz 'Mama Bella' since she is practically a second mother to the little rugrat." Paul spoke fondly of the child and I could tell he loved Bella in some way. "Listen man. Sorry for having you come all the way down here only to have her bail, but I need to get out of here too. I forgot I'm filling in at the club tonight." Paul stood again, as did I.

"No problem. I need to get out of here." It was the truth, I needed to think about the fact that Bella and I were now in the same city. With promises of meeting up again soon, we went our separate ways.

________________________________________________________________

**BPOV**

_Well, shit on a stick._

When I turned and saw Edward sitting in the chair next to me in all of his gorgeous glory, my first urge was to jump to his lap and lick the entire right side of his body. My second urge was to punch him, twist his balls off, shove them down his throat, wait until he shits them out and then force him to eat them. But, I didn't really have time for that option and didn't think Paul would be very happy with me if I gave in to the licking urge.

So, instead I focused on Irina. I have never been more grateful for that little angel. I was so happy she was such a mess. I had a reason to ignore the fact that Edward was that close to me after all that time.

Victoria called as Irina and I were leaving the shop and we decided to meet up at the apartment. I did as I told Paul, I took a nice nap before getting up to get ready for work. I had to go in earlier than usual to make sure everything was set up for our special guest, Asher Roth.

Asher was a regular at the club, but only as a club attendee, not as a performer. I beg him every time he comes in to perform, so when he agreed to come in and do a few songs for us, I was ecstatic. Then, he sent over his list of demands. I laughed at most of it, and said absolutely not to quite a bit. But, we were able to come to a compromise and meet a few of his demands, one being that I dress as a naughty librarian for the night.

I pulled on my knee-length black pencil skirt, tight white blouse that I couldn't fully button and stocking with a seem up the back. I chose to wear by black-rimmed glasses and threw my hair up into a bun. I finished off the look with a strand of pearls and black 4-inch heels. Asher will be so proud.

The club was already busy when I arrived thanks to word getting out about our special guest of the night. I checked the lounge area and was pleased to see that it was exactly as requested, including the 14 tuna sandwiches with one slice of white bread and one slice of wheat bread, each individually wrapped in Seran wrap and place on a bed of lettuce. I rolled my eyes knowing it was just one of the strange requests Asher gave just to see what we would be able to accomplish.

I walked through the club, making sure to say hello to everyone on staff, before taking my place at the bar and watching the cage dancers for a bit. This was the first night for my two new cage dancers, Gianna and Heidi, and I was quite impressed with how well they were doing. Lucky for them, they were on my good side because they were dancing to one of my favorite songs and had everyone eating out of their hands. Please with the new additions to the staff, I decided to do a little people watching.

The rest of the night went by quickly. Asher arrived and was very happy, and a little too excited, with my outfit. His performance of La _Di Da, She Don't Want a Man, _and _I Love College_ was a hit and I talked him into coming back again very soon. His parting words were that he couldn't wait to see what other naughty fantasy he could have me dress as.

I wasn't able to see Paul much since the club was packed and my poor bartenders were too busy. But, I did get to sit back and watch him work a bit. At one point, I found myself salivating and blushed as I wiped my mouth and looked around for witnesses.

Unfortunately, even with the amount of work I had to do and my hope that I could erase all other thoughts from my mind, I found myself thinking constantly of Edward. Rob Pattinson was in one of the VIP rooms celebrating his birthday and, at first glance, I thought it was Edward. When I went to check on his party to make sure they were enjoying themselves, I fought the urge to bite him to see if he tasted like Edward, since they looked so similar. Luckily, I reigned in the crazies and left the room before embarrassing myself and possibly getting the club sued.

I was walking down the hallway to my office to grab my things before leaving for the night when I felt a presence behind me. I knew, from the tingling of my skin, it was Edward and not Rob Pattinson, so I didn't bother turning to look at him. I continued on my way and hoped beyond hope that he would just leave me alone. That hope was smashed when I felt a hand grip my shoulder.

"Bella." I was startled by how close he was when I felt his breathe hit my ear as he whispered my name. I didn't respond to him. I wasn't sure what he wanted and I didn't know how I felt about being somewhat alone with him.

"What do you want?" I stood my ground and refused to turn in his direction when he gently tugged on my shoulder.

"I want to talk to you." He spoke so softly and with so much regret in his voice that I stupidly turned to look at him. What I saw made me gasp.

His once shining green eyes were dull and lifeless. I realized I didn't really look at him earlier in the day because I would have surely noticed this was not my Edward. _Shit. I did it, didn't I? I called him my Edward. Fuck!_

"I'm working Edward. I don't have time to talk right now." I spoke to him gently even though my mind was at war with itself. One side wanted me to yell and scream at him and tell him how much he hurt me. The other side was jumping up and down that he was touching me and wanted me to do whatever the hell he wanted if it meant he would touch me again.

"Here." He handed me a slip of paper. "That's my new phone number. Call me when you are ready to talk. We have a lot to discuss." With that, he squeezed my shoulder before turning and walking away from me.

**A/N: I find it really hard to write in Edward's POV in this story, so I can almost guarantee we won't be hearing from him again. He's a little too much of a downer for me.**

**I know I didn't give the reason why Edward broke things off with Bella, but I hope I got across that he really didn't want to do it. It will all come out soon enough.**

**And since I am not typically one to read long A/Ns, I'm going to take my leave.**

**Peace out.**


	14. My Life Is A Bad Movie

**Yeah, yeah. You all hate me for not updating earlier. Sorry. But, this chapter was a big deal and had to be done right. ::fingers crossed that I did it justice::**

**I haven't counted how many times I 'dropped the F bomb', but if you want to make a drinking game of it and take a shot every time you read one, I can guarantee you will be drunk by the end of the chapter. So, that is my way of saying, if you don't like reading the word fuck, you are reading the wrong story.**

**BPOV**

Have you ever had one of those days where you think it would be perfect fodder for a book or movie? That is the last thought I had the night I met up with Edward after four years of being apart. Although, I was thinking more along the line of made-for-TV type of movie, possibly even Lifetime worthy without the whole kidnapped child thing.

As I looked at the naked bronze-haired man laying next to me with his arm tightly wrapped around my waist, I shook my head at how everything can change in one day. As much as I would like to just go into a detailed explanation of every inch of this living Adonis, I think I should back up and start from the beginning…

It had been 2 weeks since I saw Edward at the club and he handed me his phone number. I was doing a bang-up job of avoiding him at all costs, including a fabulous performance of running to the bathroom and pretending to throw up when Paul suggested we hang out with Edward one evening.

I worked my ass off at the club and even helped Victoria out at her restaurant in order to keep my mind busy and away from subjects beginning with E. Seriously. Anything that started with E. I wouldn't even allow people to talk about elephants in the same room as me because it made me think of Edward. _Fucking pathetic, right? Did you just nod your head in the affirmative? It was a rhetorical question, asshole._

So, it was after those 2 weeks and a miserable late night at the club that I found myself waking up way too early in the morning. Obviously this meant I was tired and a complete bitch. _At least that's what Victoria told me over and over again.__By the way, it seems Irina's phrase of the day is now Fucking Bitch and she has even learned to use it in a sentence. Mother of the year, Victoria. Mother of the fucking year. But I digress._

As I was saying, I woke up early and was tired and pissed that I was awake at the ungodly hour of 7am. It wasn't until that morning that I even realized there was a 7am on Saturdays. I made a mental note that I hated having that knowledge and vowed to never see that time of day again. Once my mental note was completed - _which took a while because it was 7 o-fucking-clock in the morning and my mental capabilities don't' start for the day until 10am on a good day_ - I sauntered to the kitchen, where I found Victoria and Irina cooking breakfast.

"Wow, you look like you were rode hard and put away wet." I cocked an eyebrow at Tori for her lovely way of saying 'good morning, you look like shit'. Of course, her greeting then created a source of questions for Rini to ask.

"Who rode Mama Bella hard?" and "Why was she put away wet?" and "Why does Mama Bella look so bisgusting?" were among the questions that spit out of the precocious child's mouth. I am pretty sure she was channeling her inner Alice and I wanted to bitch slap her for being so fucking perky so early in the morning. But, then I realized she was 4 years old and I would have to save the bitch slapping for at least nothing 14 years. Bella Swan does not bitch slap anyone under the age of 18. So, the little tyke better watch it on her 18th birthday. _Oh, and by the way you little brat. It is DISGUSTING with a D. If you are going to talk shit, get over your little speech impediment. _

_See…bitchy that early in the morning._

So, at this point the day was really a normal day of me being a complete bitch and whining about how tired I was, Tori telling me to suck it up, Rini asking so many questions that I wanted to figure out a way to burst my eardrums that didn't cause me too much pain.

Don't get me wrong, I love that little booger and I know asking questions are an important part of the learning process _and blah blah blah_, but seriously. The questions needed to stop. _Did I mention it was 7, well at this point 7:23 in the morning and I was not a happy camper? _

So, here's where things became the stuff books are made of. _Hmmm…maybe not books. Possibly a mediocre piece of fan fiction._

I heard the familiar lines of _Jizz in my Pants_ coming from my room and knew three things at that moment. Emmett was calling me for some reason at fuck-me-it's-early o'clock; I apparently forgot to change his ringtone to something a little more suitable for mixed company; and Victoria was going to be pissed by the onslaught of questions sure to come out of Rini's mouth about what jizz is. _Oh wait, I know something else. I will pay to have video of Tori explaining what jizz is. Funniest Home Videos here I come!_

"Swan speaking." I made sure I didn't answer with my typical perky 'Sup' as if to say 'no, I don't want you to be calling this early in the morning, now what do you want.'

"Bella!" I did a doubetake when the voice that spoke to me was not Emmett, but rather Rose.

"Um. Rose. Why do you have Em's phone?" As I asked her the question, I began to attempt to do the math to determine what time it is in Seattle, but go nowhere thanks to being too tired to think. So, I did the next best thing. I asked her. "And what time is it there?"

"I have his phone because I asked to use it, dipshit. And as for what time it is here. It's the same time it is there!" She squealed into the phone at the same time I heard a 'what what' in the background.

"Elaborate." I hopped up on the kitchen island as I waited for the noise to die down and for Rose to explain what the fuck she was talking about.

"We're in New York!" She screamed, but calmed down to finish her explanation. "And that's why we're calling. We'll be at your place in about 10 minutes. Have breakfast ready." And with that she hung up, not waiting for my response.

"Shit." I whisper yelled as I put my phone down on the counter.

"OOoohhh…Bella." I turned as Irina got onto me from the doorway for my 'vulgar language'. _This from the child that just learned to use Fucking Bitch in a sentence. Hypocrite!_

"Really pipsquick?" I jumped off the island and began to stalk toward her like she was my prey. In a way she was because at that moment I turned into the tickle monster and there was only one way to quench my thirst.

She began to shriek when she realized what was happening and run at full speed, giggling the entire way, into the living room. She jumped onto the sofa and buried herself under the throw pillows to hide. I called out her name a few times and made a comment about not being able to find her before I sat down with a huff on the sofa. I heard her giggle and couldn't help the smile that appeared on my face. Turning quickly, I threw the pillows off of her and launched at her with my fingers ready to tickle her until she couldn't breathe.

We were both laughing hysterically when security called to let me know we had two visitors. I laughed at Quil when he said "your friends are freaking scary, Bella" after I told him they were okay to come up.

Not 2 minutes later, there was a loud banging on the door before I threw it open. There stood Rose and Emmett with huge smiles on their faces. They both pounced on me in the scariest group hug ever, throwing all three of us to the ground when I lost balance. Rose was the first to recover and jumped up to feet.

"What are you two lying around for? We have to get going!" I gaped at her with eyes wide.

"What are you talking about, Rose?" I questioned her as Emmett stood and offered me his hand.

"You need to get packed." I put my hands on my hips at her demands.

"Bella. Rosie and I are going to Vegas to get married and we're here to kidnap you and force you to come with us." Emmett shrugged when my head snapped to him, eyebrows raised.

"So, let me get this straight." I tilted my head. "You two flew all the way from Seattle to New York so you could steal me away and fly back to Vegas?" They both nodded. "Ever think about calling and saying something along the lines of 'hey Bella. Meet us in Vegas'?"

"Nope. That thought never crossed our mind. We were too busy with other things." Rose grimaced as she said this, but I chose to ignore it. "Anyway. What's done is done, so let's get you packed. We're catching our flight in 3 hours."

Victoria walked out of her room as I was pointed Rose in the direction of my closet so she could pack for me. _If she wants me to fly on short notice the least she can do is pack my suitcase for me._

We discussed my need to take a few days off and she assured me that the club would be fine without me for a few days. She was planning on forcing me to take some vacation days soon anyway, so this worked out. Irina wasn't too happy that I would be leaving for a few days, but when I explained she would get more time with her mommy, she was ecstatic. I felt bad that I tended to hog Irina and Tori needed some alone time with her little girl.

Three hours later, I was being pushed into a first class seat by Rose while Emmett stood watching us and laughing his ass off. I glared at him and he tried to put on a serious face, though was unsuccessful. I rolled my eyes at the two of them and pouted as I slouched in the seat. You are probably asking why I would be in such a sour mood when I was getting to sit in first class.

They fucking made me pay for it! Not just my seat, but their seats as well. They claimed that they knew I didn't get them a wedding gift and would be willing to take first class tickets to Vegas as the gift. I argued that I would have bought them a lovely vase as a wedding gift if they could have given me more than 3 fucking hours notice, but they both put on stupid puppy faces that I couldn't say no to. I was ready to kick the puppy right off their faces as I head the total for the three tickets.

Yes, that's right. They claimed they would be lonely if I purchased coach tickets for myself. I did the only mature thing and showed them my middle finger as I handed the attendant my credit card.

During the long ass flight, I had to listen to Rose jump from topic to topic, stopping to ask me a question every now and then that she really didn't want answered, because no sooner would the question be out of her mouth than she would be switching topics.

I just sat and nodded, 'uh huh'ed and 'neato'ed at the appropriate spots and shook my head at how much she was reminding me of Alice.

ALICE!

"Uh Rose. Why isn't Alice with you?" I looked at her questioningly. I raised my eyebrows when she shifted in her seat and began to look guilty. She seemed to realize she was giving something away, although I haven't a clue what, because the suddenly had a look of indifference on her face.

"Oh, she and Jasper are meeting us in Vegas. They needed to do something before we all meet there." She looked at Emmett as if to ask if the answer was a good one. I hated the secrecy, but didn't feel like dealing with it all right now. I just wanted to relax and be happy I could have a few days away from my busy life.

We were in some huge ass hotel room a few hours later, slamming back shot after shot. Apparently, knowing I am on vacation and having both Rose and Emmett telling me to 'stop being a fucking pussy and drink already' created an instant alcoholic out of me. I was tipping back the tequila like it was water. In fact, I'm starting to think that Emmett filled the tequila bottle up with water once we ran out.

So, after getting me thoroughly sloshed, Emmett received a call and made his grand exit from the suite. I attempted to ask Rose if she was certain she was ready for marriage, but my big speech came out more along the lines of 'ahyouuuushhhhhhhhhhh' along with some true gibberish. I just shrugged and threw back another shot of tequila/water.

Alice came dancing into the suite about ten minutes later, rushing over to grab me into a hug. Unfortunately for her, the room had become a tilt-a-whirl and the hug ended up with me sprawled on the floor and Alice straddling me. Rose, of course, began to yell that it wasn't fair that we were being all lesbian without her and threw herself to the floor with us, wrapping her arms around me. _Oh the money we could make off pictures of this._

"Bella! Did Rosie tell you the super duper awesome news?" Alice jumped up and down while still straddling me and I am pretty sure I am no longer able to have children. _Bitch is lethal with her perkiness._

"You mean about the upcoming nuptials?" Alice nodded. "Uh yeah. Why else would I be here?" I pushed her off me and tried to stand, only to be stuck on the floor by some invisible force.

"It works out great, right?" Alice clapped and apparently didn't notice my forceful shove to get her off of me. "I mean Rose and I were arguing over who would get you as the Maid-of-Honor and it hit us that we should just have a double wedding. The boys were so relieved that we were willing to come here and save money." I am pretty sure Alice was still talking, but I was too busy trying to decipher what she just said. _Drinking and thinking may rhyme, but they certainly don't mix. Ooh. A mixed drink would be awesome right about now!_

"Slow down tiny girl. Double wedding?" I shook my head, then put my hands on either side to stop it from shaking. _Is it possible the tequila is sitting in my head?_

"Oops. I forgot to mention that part." Rose jumped up from her spot on the floor and placed her arms around Alice. "Bella. Ali and Jazz are getting married, too!"

"Hm…" I nodded, too shocked to say anything else. Then, I thought of the one thing I knew we needed to do before this whole double wedding thing happened. "When, where and what time is the wedding?" I looked between Rose and Alice.

"Well, the boys wanted to do it tonight, but wanted to give us time to get ready first." Alice smiled and I wanted to vomit when I saw the silly glint in her eyes as she thought of 'Jazz'.

"Whatever. Get dressed. We're going out for a bachelorette party." I finally got myself up from the floor once the room returned to it's normal axis and stopped spinning. "Oh, and I hope neither one of you bitches are planning on wearing white for this little shindig." I gave both a pointed look, which they returned with sheepish smiles.

_The little tramps thought they could wear fucking white on their wedding day…night. Uh, huh. Yeah. _

An hour later, the two brides-to-be were following me out to the clubs. I led them to a club owned by a friend of Victoria's, so I knew we would get in and be treated quite well. Carmen happened to be standing at the door of the bar, talking to the bouncer, when we walked up. As soon as she saw me, she greeted me with a huge hug and pulled us into the club.

Half-way to the VIP section, I heard the opening rift of _Blister in the Sun_ by Violent Femmes and stopped walking. Carmen noticed me stopping and started to laugh.

"I should have mentioned it's old school night. Just wait. We have some good stuff playing tonight." She yelled over everyone in the club now singing along. I laughed and we finished making our way to VIP.

I was two, wait no, seven…yeah seven Long Island Iced Teas down when I noticed Alice looking at her phone and biting her bottom lip. I narrowed my eyes at her and waited for her to notice me. She looked up, obviously feeling the intense heat my gaze was sending her way.

"Hi Bells! Having fun?" I raised an eyebrow at her while continuing to narrow my eyes because I'm talented like that. She squirmed under my gaze.

"Cut the shit. Spill." I kept my sentences as short and sweet as possible because anything more than a few words would get jumbled together and I couldn't allow myself to look silly…well, any more silly than I already look laying lengthwise on a sofa with my legs straight up in the air. _No I don't know why I was fucking doing that. It just felt cool._

"How drunk are you? Would you like another drink?" Alice motioned to waitress and let them know we needed another round of drinks.

"I'm uber drunk." I decided to do scissor kicks with my legs as I talked and listened to DJ Kool's _Let Me Clear My Throat_. "Why?"

"Because the boys are going to be joining us." She looked toward the club entrance and got a nervous look on her face as she nudged Rose, who had passed out about ten minutes earlier.

"The more the merrier!" I jumped up to my knees and turned on the sofa to face the entrance. "Where are the asshats?" I squinted, trying to get a better look. I couldn't see shit. Somehow they made the club super blurry and the entrance kept moving. It was a neat effect.

A few minutes later, with me still on my knees on the sofa…because I couldn't fucking move…the boys showed up. I was expected just Emmett and Jasper, but go the shock of my life when they parted and I saw a third person with them.

"The FUCK!?" I yelled, causing other club patrons to look at me. I glared at them and yelled at them to mind their fucking business. I turned to our new arrivals and pointed somewhere in their vicinity. "You need to leave!"

"It's nice to see you, too, Bella." He fucking smirked and I wanted to lick the smirk off his face and then bite his neck. _Woah! Where did that come from?_

I rolled my eyes and huffed, crossing my arms over my chest. I glowered at the four people watching us intently.

"Who the fuck invited this douche nozzle?" I looked straight at Jazz, knowing it had to be him.

_Time to compile my shit list:_

_Jasper_

_More to be added soon, I am sure._

Jasper raised his hand in answer to the question. Before I could get up and bitch slap him, a new round of drinks were placed in front of us and a Long Island was thrust into my face. I mumbled a thank you before gulping down the delicious mixture of all things heaven. _Was that number 8 or 10?_

_Smack My Bitch Up_ by The Prodigy began to play and I pointedly looked at each person to let them know I was planning on smacking all those bitches up as soon as I could control my arms again.

I turned my back on everyone and laid my head on the back of the sofa. From the corner of my eye, I saw Edward move to sit on the sofa and threw my legs out to thwart his efforts. I smiled and stuck my tongue out at him when he sighed and moved to sit in an unoccupied chair next to Alice.

For the next hour at the club, I alternated between glaring at Alice, telling Jasper the many ways I was coming up with to kill him, kicking Emmett every time he laughed at the situation, flipping Rose off for the same reason, and last but not least dramatically ignoring Edward.

That's the only way to describe the over exaggerated way I would turn as to not see him and the way I would purposely order drinks for everyone in our group aside from him. Somehow he was getting drinks, though, because he was beginning to be about as coherent as myself. At one point, I heard him tell everyone he was so happy they talked him into coming to Las Angeles. This caused everyone to laugh, even me, and Alice patted his knee stating she was proud that he at least got the Las part correct.

I don't know how much longer we were there when Alice and Rose announced it was wedding time. Ten minutes later, and only one near fall on my part, we were standing at the front counter of A Little White Wedding Chapel, waiting to complete the lets-get-this-marriage-ball-rolling process. A cute little old lady with gray hair and big bottle cap glasses came from the back with paperwork and a huge smile on her face.

"You must be Miss Alice Brandon. The double-wedding." She smiled sweetly at Alice as Alice jumped up and down in excitement.

"Yes!" This was followed by a squeal and a sentence with a pitch so high, I'll have to find a dog to figure what was said.

"I have some great news!" The woman looked over our group and her smile widened at the sight of me and Edward now leaning against each other for support from all the spinning. The six of us stared at the lady waiting for her to get on with it. "We're running a buy 2 wedding packages, get a third one for free."

Silence.

We all looked around the room.

Everyone stopped looking around when their gaze landed on me…

And Edward.

_Fuck!_

I shook my head furiously, pushing away from Edward and pointing at everyone.

"Nope. Not going to happen. I don't fucking care if it is free. You guys are fucking insane if you think either one of us would be willing to do something that stupid." I yelled and pointed at each one of them as I spoke, including the old lady.

"I'll do it." I heard a soft voice beside me say. I whipped my head in the direction of the voice and snarled.

"No one asked you to speak Mr. Cullen." I sneered at him, causing him to grimace before straightening himself up and responding to me.

"And I didn't ask for you permission to speak Isabella." He spoke to me through gritted teeth.

"Don't worry Bella." Emmett placed a soothing hand on my shoulder. "We all know you would never take the plunge." I turned to face him, shocked by his statement.

"What the fuck are you talking about?" I poked him in the chest as hard as possible.

"I just mean we all know you have commitment issues and would never tie yourself down to one person in a marriage. Hell, you can't even have a real relationship." He shrugged and moved away when he realized he was just making me angrier.

I turned to the old lady.

"I'll do it. Sign me the fuck up!" I grabbed Edward's hand and pulled him to the chapel without looking at him. "Come on _honey_. Time to get married." I turned to the four still standing in the lobby with the old lady. "Are you morons coming?"

And hour , and a few takes on the whole repeating vows thing, later I was Mrs. Edward Cullen. I realized about three quarters of the way through the 'ceremony' that I was sobering up and this whole thing was a huge mistake in the making, but I couldn't stop myself. I wasn't _that_ sober yet.

After our lovely ceremony, we thanked the God guy and the old lady that tricked me into getting married and split up into couples. Rose and Emmett had their own hotel room, along with Alice and Jasper. Edward and I were told to take the huge suite the girls and I partied in earlier. We grabbed a cab after I complained that I wouldn't be able to walk that far and made our way to the hotel.

The ride in the cab was quiet, the tension thick in the air. I alternated between wanting to run my hands along Edward's chest and wanting to claw his eyes out throughout the entire ride. Edward seemed like he wanted to say something, but kept sighing and shaking his head. Me glaring at him may have had something to do with it.

I was mentally patting myself on the back as we walked to the elevator to go up to the suite. Unfortunately that mental happy dance was cut short when we actually stepped into the elevator and the doors closed. Some strange electric charge filled the small enclosed space and it seemed apparent the only way to rid the area of the energy was the give into our desires. And that's what we began to do.

At the start of the elevator's assent, I turned and found Edward staring straight at me. Without another thought, I launched myself at him. The force of my movement sent Edward slamming into the wall of the elevator. My lips attached themselves to his and refused to let go. After his initial shock, Edward began to eagerly respond to my mouth, forcing his tongue into my slightly parted lips.

Moans and groans began to fill the small space as hands began to move and knead each other's bodies. The ding of the elevator reaching our floor brought us out of the elevator-induced lust. I pulled away from Edward and walked as carefully as I could into the hall in the direction of our room.

Once inside the room, I pointed out the bedroom Edward would be sleeping in and went to the bathroom for a shower and my nightly routine. When I came out, dressed in a simple pajama site from Victoria's Secret, I found a freshly showered Edward sitting on my bed.

"Need something?" I leaned against the doorframe to the bathroom.

"We need to talk." I looked at me, pleading with me to listen to him.

"Not right now. I'm really tired." I stretched my arms over my head and yawned.

"Fine, but I'm not letting you out of the talk. It will happen." Edward sounded determined and I knew I couldn't ignore him forever. I closed my eyes while thinking of what to say back to him. Before I could respond, I felt his presence come closer to me. He was so close he was able to whisper in my ear. "After all you are my wife now." I shivered at his close contact.

"Edward…" What was meant to come out as a warning for him to leave me alone became a low moan when he placed his hands on my hips and pulled me to him.

His lips meant mine again forcefully. This kiss was urgent and intense. I let him take the lead, not quite sure where he wanted to go with this. I got my answer quickly when we made our way over to the bed and he gently laid me down. The contrast of the rough kiss and the gentleness of his hands was driving me crazy.

I quickly reached for his shirt and pulled in over his head in a swift movement. While he was still up from the movement of removing his shirt, I flipped us so I was straddling him and began placing kisses down his neck to his chest. I continued my downward movement and stopped at his pajama pants. I hooked my hands into his waistband and lowered his pants, springing my old friend from his confines. _Hello not-so-little one!_

I grasped him tightly in my hand and roughly stroked him a few times before leaning down and flicking my tongue over the tip of his rock hard erection. He hissed at the sensation and I smiled. Without giving him any warning, I took him completely in my mouth. His hands immediately flew to fist themselves in my hair as I bobbed up and down on his thick cock.

I was mid-bob when I heard it. I halted my movements unsure if I was just imagining things, but knew by the sharp intake of Edward's breath that I had indeed heard it. I pulled away from him.

"What did you just say?" I rocked back to a sitting position on my heels. He sighed and leaned back on his elbows.

"I said I love you." He looked me in my eyes as if to show his sincerity. "I have for a while."

I stood and sat next to him, unsure of what I should do or say. I was too overwhelmed to speak. I started to stand up, but Edward grabbed me and pulled me to him.

"Please don't go." He begged. I didn't have the heart to tell him I was only going to grab his pants for him because the look on his face was making it hard for me to even speak.

"Let's just lay down." I crawled to the right-side of the bed and Edward laid on the left. "We have a lot to discuss tomorrow." I laid on my back looking up at the ceiling.

"I know." Edward said quietly. "I want you to know I meant it." I felt him turn in the bed, but didn't look to see what he was doing.

"I know." I did know that he meant it when he said he loves me. I was just shocked that he chose to say it to me now when we had so much to get past before thinking about the love aspect.

He moved closer to me and wrapped his arms around my waist. And that is how I found myself laying next to a naked bronze-haired man, wrapped tightly around me, sleeping as I thought about when my life became a bad made-for-tv movie or mediocre fan fiction.

**A/N: ::Looks around whistling:: So…well this is awkward. **

**You are all welcome to tell me what you think of THIS little twist. I hope that all of you know by now that I love to keep people guessing. Next chapter - EDWARD 'SPLAINS HIMSELF!!!!!!!! I promise!**

**Peace out!**


	15. The Explanation

**First, I want to say that I have the best reviewers. Seriously, you guys put a lot of thought into your reviews, and it is great. I love them all.**

**I apologize that this chapter took a while to get out. I wanted it to be perfect and ended up adding a few things.**

**I hope I have made up for the delay through the length and the surprise I planned for you guys.**

**And if you haven't already, check out the fanfic I am co-writing with jaime12576 called ****My Best Friend's Guy.**** I, personally, think it is funny…but I may be biased. And it is going to be pretty lemony in the future.**

**On with the show…**

**Chapter 15**

**BPOV**

I awoke the morning after our big night in Vegas feeling like death._ I think my head put a hit out on me. _I decided I must smell like a disgusting blend of alcohol and sweat, so I unwrapped myself from the wonderfully warm pillow in my bed.

_Note to self: Ask hotel where awesome pillow can be purchased. And while you're at it, as what they use to wash the sheets. Smells delicious!_

After a failed attempt at opening my eyes, I carefully stood from the bed and felt my way in what I hoped was the direction of the bathroom. This was apparently a dumb move because I tripped over what felt to be a huge shoe. _Note to self 2: Tell Emmett not to leave his shit lying around._

Not learning from my mistake, my eyes remained closed as I continued my trek around the bedroom with my arms outstretched in front of me in search of the bathroom.

I finally found the bathroom based on me walking right into the shower door and carefully opened my eyes to verify my find. After the initial protest from my brain that introducing light to my eyes was a horrible idea, I was able to adjust my sight to the dimness of the bathroom and kept the lights off to east my pain. There was just enough light flowing in from the ridiculously tiny window high on the wall that I could see what I needed and that worked for me.

I removed my clothes, which happened to be what I wore out the night before. _I must have passed out as soon as I walked in the suite…_ While I waited for the water to heat up in the shower, I couldn't get over the feeling that I was forgetting something important. _Think Bella. Think._

_Nothing. _I shrugged, decided that if it was as important as I felt it was, it would come back to me eventually.

Unfortunately, the nagging feeling wouldn't go away, so I began to wrack my brain to go over the events of the night before, hoping it would trigger something.

_------Flashback-------_

_We sat in VIP for a few minutes after Carmen got us situated with a nice little seating area and told the server to keep the drinks flowing. I couldn't get my body to stop moving with the music. I was bored with the sitting, but didn't feel like trying to fight my way through the crowd to get to the dance floor. In a moment of sheer genius, I pulled two coffee tables together and, after testing for sturdiness, I climbed atop them._

_Just as I got myself situated on my makeshift stage, I heard the opening line to what I deemed to be 'my song'. Now, even though I know every word to the song, I don't think I have ever claimed that it is my song. But when in the midst of complete inebriation, _Baby Got Back _is "my jam"._

_Unfortunately, I didn't take into account that I was wearing heels and there was a crack in the middle of the two coffee tables. In the middle of me screaming, "Fellas (yeah), Fellas (yeah), Has your girlfriend got the butt (hell yeah)" and smacking my ass to the crowd that had formed around me, my right heel got caught in the crack. I fell back and landed hard on the table, surely to have a huge bruise on my ass._

_-----End Flashback-----_

I shook my head at how completely idiotic I become when I drink. I moved my hand down to the area on my ass I now knew I injured the night before and sure enough I could feel extreme tenderness. _I will have to inspect the damage in the mirror when I finish my shower._

I started to beat myself up for not explaining to Rose, Alice and the guys that they needed to watch my alcohol intake. When I was dealing with my depression over Edward and feeling lost within the confines of Dartmouth, I turned to alcohol to get me through the days. It was something I have only talked to Dr Carlisle about because he helped me get through my dependence.

I wasn't a typical alcoholic, or really an alcoholic at all. I didn't need it to get by and would go weeks without it. But, I used alcohol to forget things when remembering was too much and it helped me become a completely different person. I could let loose, not worry about school, friends, ex-flings, etc.

Victoria has been with me when I drink and gets so frustrated with me when I can't seem to stop. It's an all or nothing type of thing with me, and I probably should have mentioned it to everyone last night before things got out of hand. And by that, I mean to the point that I haven't a clue what happened.

Which brings me back to this horrid feeling in the back of my mind that I did something silly last night and should remember it. As I lathered up and began to spread my shower gel over my body, I thought back to last night and tried to gain some insight into what I could have done.

_------Flashback-------_

_As I remained motionless on my tiny stage of death, I tried to tell my legs and/or arms to move. At this point, I wasn't concerned which limbs started moving first, as long as something happened to get me out of the position I was currently in._

_I moved one arm up, but realized how stupid I looked to have my arm straight out in front of me handing in the air. Luckily, a server came rushing over to help me out of my predicament. As the server's strong arm hoisted me up, I took a good look at them._

_Long, black hair, pulled back at the base of their neck. Dark brown eyes boring into my soul. Angular jaw line. Gorgeous._

"_Hi gorgeous. What's your name?" I batted my eyelashes at the perfect specimen in front of me._

"_Emily." The handsome server helping me said. His voice was higher than I expected, but he was a hottie, so you have to take what you get. Then I noticed his name._

"_Emily? Why did your parents give you a girl's name?" I scrunched my face as I questioned him._

"_Because I am a girl." He…wait, she answered me._

"_Well, fuck." I pouted, but then had another thought. "Can I get your number? My roommate would love you."_

_-----End Flashback-----_

As important as getting a chick's phone number for Victoria would be, I knew that wasn't what I needed to remember. I was beginning to get fucking sick and tired of my brain nagging me, yet laughing as though it knew something I didn't know. _Stupid brain!_

I continued on with the longest shower known to man and began to wash my hair. It was at that time that I scrubbed the strawberry scented shampoo into my hair that I felt a tug on my hand and hair. I pulled my hand away from my hair only to yelp in pain when my head was pulled roughly along with my hand.

Carefully, I worked my tangled fingers out of my lathered locks and discovered two things. That's when I saw it. It was dark in the small space, but somehow the light was flowing through the tiny window at just the right angle to shine directly on the rock on my finger. I put my hand as close to my face as possible and was hit full force with a new memory.

_------Flashback-------_

"_Let's get you ladies situated in the bridal room to pick out your bouquets." The little old lady, Zafrina, said as she motioned for us to follow her out of the chapel and into a side room. She turned to us as we shuffled in and smiled widely._

"_A triple wedding! This is so grand!" I snorted and wondered if she would still think that if I told her about my history with Edward. "Now, what I need you ladies to do is choose your bouquets, veils, and music for the ceremony. You will each walk down the aisle to the song of your choice." With that, she left us to our own devices._

_I contemplated my chances of running out of the chapel, but quickly realized my legs were still not functioning properly and ignoring my brain for the most part. They were getting the whole right, left, right movement, but apart from that, they were useless._

_I watched Alice and Rose flit around the cliché calla lily and rose bouquets before I started my search for the perfect accessories for me. Zafrina came in before I could get my hands on the theme accessories and handed us each some champagne. She felt it would help calm our nerves. I wondered how she couldn't tell I was fucking shitfaced, but didn't mention it to her. I was getting my drink on!_

_While sipping on my champagne, like the classy lady that I am…I even had my pinkie perched in the air, I skimmed through the theme packages, thinking it could be fun to not go the typical virginal white route. _

_Gothic seemed to dark and moody. _

_Elvis has been played out. Plus, it was themed for fat Elvis. Why impersonators don't do him in his hottie years, I'll never know._

_Star Trek was just a big no. I may be drunk, but doesn't mean I want to be doing that stupid vulcan thing with my hands and saying 'beam me up Scottie' instead of 'I do.' I have some limits and I haven't completely lost my mind._

_I continued finding fault in every theme and started thinking I should give up and have my theme be no theme. That is, until I found the perfect Las Vegas wedding theme…Wayne Newton baby! The fake white roses were bedazzled with thousands of little rhinestones. The veil was the piece de resistance - fucking badass gold lame with white beading in the middle in the form of LV._

_I quickly grabbed what I deemed to be the most beautiful veil and bouquet in the entire place, if not the world. Who could resist all that sparkle when the fluorescent lights of the chapel hit the rhinestones? Not me!_

_We each chose songs to walk down the aisle to and decided to go in alphabetical order by last name. What? We're logical like that._

_Alice looked gorgeous walking down the aisle wearing her short white dress and carrying a bouquet of white calla lilies. She glided gracefully toward Jasper to the soft sound of Ode To Joy, twirling when she reached the end of the aisle._

_The music switched to Pachelbel's canon in D Major and Rose, looking stunning in her white dress, carrying white roses, practically danced to Emmett waiting for her at the end of the aisle. The music played a little longer before her song stopped and mine started._

_I'm too sexy for my love too sexy for my loveLove's going to leave me_

_Right Said Fred's _I'm Too Sexy _filled the tiny chapel and everyone's eyes widened as I grinned like a fool. I danced in place, spinning to the music, waiting for what I felt was my cue to walk down the aisle. As soon as I heard "I'm a model you know what I mean…And I do my little turn on the catwalk" I started spinning and strutting down the aisle to my hubby-to-be with my gold lame veil and blinged out roses._

_I tuned out for the majority of the ceremony. I saw Rose and Emmett talking to each other, then Alice and Japser doing the same, but didn't pay attention to the words. I was too busy counting how many seconds I could hold my breath and then trying to beat my record._

_Edward was looking at me and talking as the minister was speaking to him, which I thought was rude because he kept cutting him off, but before I could chastise him, the old guy turned to me and addressed me._

"_Isabella. Repeat after me." I nodded, scared by his serious tone. _

"_I, Isabella." _

"_Me. Isabella." I said in my best Tarzan impersonation, doubling over in laughter at how fucking funny I am._

_The God guy cleared his throat, obviously not appreciating my humor. I stuck my tongue out at him before continuing._

"_I, Isabella." I said in a monotone voice._

"_Choose you, Edward."_

"_Choose you, Eddie." I giggled at the sneer that graced his face at his nickname._

"_To be my husband."_

"_To be my hubby-kins." I was ready to punch myself when I giggled again. Seriously brain, enough with the giggling._

"_To respect you in your successes and in your failures, to care for you in sickness and in health, to nurture you, and to grow with you throughout the seasons of life."_

"_Uh." I looked at the minister. "Ditto." I pointed to him. "What he said." I gave every one a quick smile and curtsied._

_When it came time to put the ring on my finger, it took us 3 tries to get it on the correct finger. The first time, we had the wrong hand completely. Once we straightened out that he was to put the ring on my left hand, he shoved it on my finger, which happened to be my middle finger, not the ring finger. Soap and water later, my middle finger was ring free and it's friend next door was weighed down with the tremendous burden of a big ole' rock surrounded by white gold._

_A quick high-five in lieu of a kiss, and I was Mrs. Edward Cullen._

_-----End Flashback-----_

_Fuck! Shit! Damn it all to the pits of hell!_

_I fucking got married._

_To Edward._

I hurriedly jumped out of the shower, grabbing a towel and wrapping it around my body not taking the time to dry myself off. I had something more important to do. I snuck quietly to the door, ignoring the fact that I had just been pretty loud getting out of the shower, so being quiet now was just silly.

I stealthily opened the bathroom door just enough for my head to fit through - I felt like a ninja warrior or some shit like that. Taking a deep breath, I slowly pushed my head through the opening and took a peek at what, or I should say who, was in the bed.

_Huh._

_Empty._

I became brave and completely stepped from the bathroom and into the bedroom in search of other life. I found the bedroom as empty as the bed and began to feel relief that maybe I had imagined things. Although, the ring on my left hand points to the whole imagination thing not being the case.

I walked through the entire suite and found no signs of another person being in the quite with me. I finally released the breath I had been holding and sat on a barstool trying to figure out what was going on. Without thinking about my actions, I dropped my head down to the bar's countertop and banged it a couple times before I realized that was a horrible thing to do when suffering from a hangover.

I knew I wasn't going to get any closer to remembering what exactly happened by just sitting around, so I walked to the suite's entryway and grabbed my phone out of my purse. Quickly going through my contacts, I chose the first person I thought that could fill me I on the events of the previous night.

Three voicemail messages later and I was no where closer to figuring anything out. Alice, Rose and Emmett didn't answer their phones, and I always forget to get Jasper's number, so I was stuck in the land of the lost memories.

I decided I should call Victoria to check in on things and get my mind off the beautiful, albeit scary as all hell, ring sitting on my left hand.

"Hello?" Victoria's smooth voice instantly relaxed me.

"Tori. Hey!" I put on my happy voice to fool both her and myself into thinking everything was just fine.

"Hiya Bells! How's your mini vacation? Have you guys gone to the chapel for the ceremony yet? What did Rose wear? I bet she was a beautiful bride. When are you coming home? How…" I cut off her onslaught of questions and pulled the phone back to check and make sure I called Victoria and not Alice. She was exhibiting pixie-like exuberance.

"Slow down! To answer your questions. Good. Yes. White dress. Yes, she was. Not sure." I paused. "Oh, and I have this really strange feeling that I got married last night." I grimaced and before she had time to react, I continued. "So, how are things there?"

"Back the fuck up?" She screeched.

"Did you want more details on Rose's dress? She had a white rose bouquet. Huh. I just realized Rose chose roses for her bouquet. I wonder if she realized how funny that…" I didn't get a chance to finish my rambling because Victoria felt the need to cut me off.

"Damn it Bella. You drank, didn't you." She huffed. "You don't even have to answer that. You only do stupid shit when drunk. Fuck!" I was speechless. Tori never even said stupid, let alone really cursed, always worried Irina would hear her.

"I'm so sorry, Tori." Between the pain in my head and knowing I disappointed Victoria, I was in tears. "I don't even know if I did. I have very sketchy memories of last night. I even super-imposed Edward's face onto that of my" I gulped "husband in my memories."

"So, you have supposed memories about getting married?" She spoke slowly, obviously trying her hardest to stay calm. "Then what makes you think you got married? You could just be thinking about Rose and Emmett's wedding. You know how you daydream sometimes?"

"I supposed that would be a good explanation…if I didn't have a huge rock of a wedding ring sitting on my left ring finger mocking me." I sighed and laid my head down on the counter, gently this time.

"So fucking stupid, Bella." She mumbled a few other things I didn't quite catch before going into lecture mode, or mom-mode as I call it.

"Bella. You are twenty-two years old and old enough to know better than to do these stupid things. Just wait until I get my hands on your friends for allowing this to happen." I heard her take a deep breath. "Where is his husband of your's?"

"Not sure. He wasn't here when I came out of the shower and I'm not even sure if he was here before that either." I answered, lifting my head up to see if there were any signs that another person had been in the suite. Nothing. "Good news, though. I woke up in the outfit I wore out last night, so it looks like there was no sexin' involved."

"Oh. Well that makes this all better." She replied sarcastically. "You need to call the chapel and ask for a copy of the marriage license so you can find out who the fuck this bastard is that you are married to. I'll call Mr. Jenks and have him on stand-by to draw up the paperwork to get this little situation taken care of." She finished with a huff, obviously exasperated by my stupidity.

"Okay." I held back my tears. "I'm really sorry I disappointed you, Victoria." I spoke softly, feeling horrible for making a fool of myself after everything she has done to get me where I am today…minus the being married part.

"We all make mistakes, my dear. Let's fix this one and move on."

We spoke a bit longer, discussing Irina, the club, and a few other ventures that have been in the works for a while. I knew I needed to call the chapel and find out what my husband's name is, so we ended the call with the promise that I would call again as soon as I had more information.

I got off the phone and dialed Alice again, needing her to give me the name of the chapel or even the name of my husband if she remembered it from last night. There was still no answer, so I decided to wait a little longer before trying again. It was possible she was still in bed with Jasper celebrating their honeymoon.

As I was about to place my phone back in my purse, a gold and pink card sitting by my bag cause my eye. I picked it up and found that it read 'Congratulations' in bold letters on the front. Opening it up, I found another note of congratulations, along with a cheesy love poem. What kept my interest was that it was signed _Little Chapel of Love_. I realized this had to be where we went, so I quickly dialed information and got their phone number, calling them instantly.

"Hello. Little Chapel of Love. This is Nessie. How may I fill your wedding needs today?" It was a young voice that answered, so I knew it wasn't the old lady from my memory.

"Uh. Hi." I cleared my throat. "Listen. I have something crazy I need to ask you." I stumbled over my words, causing the girl to interrupt me.

"I live in Vegas and work at a 24-hour wedding chapel. Let me be the judge of the crazy-factor." She giggled and then waited for me to continue. I took a deep breath to prepare myself.

"Okay. So, my friends, two couples, were getting married last night, and I think I was talked into a free wedding because of some special you are running. Anyway, so I think I got married there last night and I need to find out who the lucky guy is that I got hitched to." The word vomit finally stopped and I waited, biting my lip.

"Um…are you sure it was here?" She questioned after a moment.

"Well, I think so. I have a tacky gold and pink card with your chapel's name on it, no offence. Are there multiple ones? Like franchises?" I was getting worried that I would be spending all day calling to just find the right chapel.

"No. We're the only Little Chapel of Love. It's just…" She paused, sounding highly confused. "It's just we are running any specials right now. In fact, we would never give away a free wedding. Zafrina would never go for that."

"Zafrina! That's the old lady that was there last night!" I was excited that I remembered the old lady's name.

"Yes. She's the owner. She was filling in last night." She spoke slowly, not understanding why I was excited.

"She's the one that told us about the special. Buy two wedding packages and get one for free." I explained to her. "Can you just check your records or something? Look for Alice Brandon."

Nessie put me on hold after stating she would check the books for the night before. I waited, listening to awful love-themed music, while Nessie was hopefully getting information on who I was married to. I would worry about the whole 'special' thing later.

"Got it. It states here that there was a triple wedding last night, but nothing about one of them being free." She hummed as I assumed she was reading over the information. "Aw yes. It was a request that we tell the group that one wedding would be free, but all three were paid for. Strange."

"So, wait. I was set up?" I narrowed my eyes, even though the room was empty. I didn't realize this was some conspiracy to get me married off.

"Um…I guess?" I felt bad that Nessie was the one to have to give me this news, but she was lucky I wasn't venting my frustration on her.

"Listen. My name is Isabella Swan. Can you tell me the name of the man listed next to my name as the groom?" I remained polite, thankful that she was giving me so much information.

"I'm so sorry. But, I can't do that." She said, and I could tell she was nervous about what my reaction would be. Just as I was about to explain the whole horrible situation to her, the door to the suite opened and in stepped the last person I wanted to see.

Edward.

"Never mind. I figured it out." I threw the phone toward the door as Edward closed it, his eyes locked on mine.

"What the fuck was that for?" He jumped when the phone smashed against the now closed door.

"That was for fucking marrying me." I yelled, jumping from my position on the barstool.

"You weren't really that hard to convince last night." He said smugly. He lifted his arms and I noticed he had 4 different drinks and a large bag in his hand. "I wasn't sure what you would want to drink, so I got an assortment of choices. And there are about twenty different pastries in the bag." He set everything down on the island counter top. "Help yourself."

"Don't change the fucking subject douche bag." I seethed, stepping up to him so we were chest to chest.

"I'm not. I don't know why you are being such a psycho this morning, so I thought maybe if I told you there was food, you would calm the fuck down." He narrowed his eyes and spoke to me through gritted teeth.

"So, you trick me into marrying you last night and you think I can be calmed down with food?" I looked him as though he had two heads. "Are you out of your fucking mind?"

"I didn't trick you into marrying me. You were just as willing as I was last night." He yelled, still standing chest to chest with me, towering over me as I glared up at him.

"What else was I willing to do last night?" I placed my hands on his chest to push him away, but he grabbed them and kept them planted where they were. "Did you take advantage of me while I was too intoxicated to know what I was doing?"

"You know me better than that, Bella." He dropped his head as though he was saddened by the thought he would have sex with me while I was drunk.

"Oh, that's right. I served my purpose 4 years ago. I'm nothing to you. Why would you want to fuck me when I am sure there is a classroom full of willing students to meet your fetish needs." I pulled from his grasp and began to walk away from him. I was stopped by his hand on my wrist, pulling me back until I was flush against him.

"You don't know anything." He growled at me. I tried to wiggle free from his grip, but he tightened his hand and brought his other arm around my waist.

"Then fucking tell me. I would just love to understand." I told him sarcastically. I just needed to get away from being in such close proximity. I was having a hard time breathing, let alone remembering what I was even angry about.

_Oh yeah. He's my fucking husband._

"Come on, hubby. Tell your old ball and chain what I don't know." I was able to shove him off of me and move back to the stool I was on earlier. It completely slipped my mind that I was in nothing but a towel until I felt cold air and heard a thud on the ground.

I looked down to see a towel pooled at my feet and me in nothing but my birthday suit. Raising my gaze up, my eyes settled on Edward, who was busy staring at my now towel-less body. His eyes moved up to meet mine and I noticed the green of his eyes was so dark they were almost black. A look of determination crossed his face and he took two quick strides to me.

I was so caught up in the fact that I was standing in the middle of the suite naked that I didn't realize what he was doing until he grabbed my waist and lifted me to the counter top behind me, pushing the barstools out of the way. I heard the clanking of the stools as they hit the ground, along with some glass breaking. It didn't even register that something broke because I was too caught up in the fact that Edward's hands were now all over me.

I watched as Edward followed with his eyes, the movement of his hands as they caressed and traveled over every inch of my body. It felt as though he was trying to engrain every detail into his memory in case this was the last time he got to see it. And that's when I remembered our situation.

I shoved him away from me and ignored the pained expression that crossed his face. I didn't feel like dealing with his mood swings and needed to figure out what we were going to do about this whole marriage mess.

"What the fuck?!" I yelled at him. "What gives you the right to look at or tough me in that way?" I moved to jump down from the counter, glaring at him the entire time.

The disappointment on his face was quickly replaced with fierce determination as he approached me again.

"Shut the fuck up." He whispered harshly to me before placing his hands on either side of my face and crashing his lips to mine. Shocked, I remained still until my mouth decided to betray me and move against Edward's.

I felt Edward's hands release their iron grip on my face and refocus on their task of tracing every inch of me. His right hand stopped on my breast, and he began to knead it, before roughly rubbing his thumb against the very hardened peak of my nipple. I moaned, cursing myself the entire time for allowing this to happen. I knew I would stop it before it got too far, but I felt the need to experience as much of Edward as I could before reality really sunk in.

"Fuck, Bella." He groaned, pulling away to look at me before lowering his mouth to mine again in an urgent kiss. Without waiting for any sign of acceptance, I felt him force his tongue into my slightly parted lips. I moaned again, which only urged him on as one hand grabbed the back of my neck and pulled me to him roughly.

My brain began screaming at me to stop this and that it was only going to end up hurting me, but my body had other plans. As my left hand reached up and fisted his hair, my right hand grasped onto his shirt and pulled him to me as I laid back against the counter I was still sitting on.

The position was awkward, but I couldn't care about that at the moment. I was only concerned with getting as much of Edward touching me as possible. I wrapped my lags around his waist as he positioned himself to lean over me. Before I was completely laying on my back, I felt something in my way. I brushed my arm behind me forcefully and heard a heavy crash when whatever it was hit the ground.

"Shit. This isn't working." Edward mumbled before grabbing me and picking me up with my legs still wrapped around his waist. The movement snapped me out of my lust induced fog and I tried to shove myself away from him. Unfortunately, this only caused him to tighten his hold on me and lose his footing, crashing on his back into the coffee table. The thin glass broke around us and we laid there as still as possible.

"Um." I wasn't sure what to say. "Oops?" I shrugged my shoulders and looked around us. The glass broke in large pieces, so we carefully stood and I was mindful to keep my naked body away from the broken shards. I didn't need pieces of glass in my precious punani.

Without a word, I rushed to the bedroom and decided I needed to get dressed and begin packing my bags. I couldn't be in the same room as him any longer. And I would deal with the whole marriage issue once we were both back in New York. I didn't even know how to tell Victoria about this. I went to grab a bra and panties from my luggage when I was grabbed and pushed up against the bedroom wall.

The force of my impact caused the plasma TV on the wall next to me to fall. I was shocked, but that immediately changed to passion as soon as I felt Edward's soft, gentle lips back on mine. I was sick of being the only one in this suite without clothes on, so I reached for the hem of Edward's shirt and pulled it over his head swiftly.

I pushed him away from me and toward the bed. I followed him every step of the way, kissing him, then pushing him during each step. I felt so powerful forcing him to do as I wished and he seemed so vulnerable as he kept eye contact me the entire time. My need to leave the suite was gone and replaced with a need to feel Edward inside me.

Two steps away from the bed, he figured out that he was no longer in charge and took control back, standing his ground when I pushed him again. Instead, he picked me up and moved me to the dresser against the wall. I wanted to ask why he was avoiding the bed, but shut up when he set me on the dresser and his hand moved down to the apex of my legs. He roughly stroked my folds before plunging a finger into my dripping core. Adding another finger, he increased the speed of the thrusts of his fingers and leaned down to take a hardened nipple into his mouth, biting gently.

My back arched into his mouth and moaned loudly at the sensation of his fingers inside me and his mouth on me. I hadn't felt something so intense in four years and it was almost overwhelming.

"Oh Bella. I missed you so much." He groaned against my skin.

"Ungh. Edward. Me too." I tried to speak through thrusts of his fingers inside me, but this stopped as soon as a third finger entered me and curled to hit me in the exact spot I needed him to. That, in combination with his teeth grazing against my nipple and his thumb pressing on my clit, caused me to scream out in ecstasy, stars appearing in my vision.

Once I came down from my high, I pushed against Edward yet again. The movement of me pushing against him after the fierce motion of him finger fucking me caused the vase sitting on the dresser to topple over and crash to the ground. I jumped from the dresser and stalked toward him.

"You know I can't stand you, right?" I seethed at him.

"Yeah, I know. You're really showing it." He hissed at me.

I used all my energy to shove him to the bed, causing him to fall on his back in the middle of the bed from the force. In one swift motion, I had his pants and boxers removed, leaving him finally as naked as I was. I jumped up on the bed and straddled him before leaning down and roughly kissing him. I bit his bottom lip lightly, pulling it slightly as I moved my face away from his. He groaned and ground his rock hard erection against my, dangerously close to my slick core.

"Fuck Bella. I just want to be inside of you." I smirked at him and raised an eyebrow, before reaching down and placing him at my entrance as I lifted my hips up slightly. I didn't say a word to him, but kept eye contact, as I impaled myself onto his long, thick shaft.

We both immediately moaned from the feeling of him filling me completely. I remained still for a moment to fully enjoy the amazing feel of him inside of me. "Shit, you feel so fucking good."

"You are as tight as I remember." He grinned at me, placing his hands on my hips and moving me at the pace that he felt necessary. I was too overwhelmed by the need to feel him that I couldn't move of my own accord, so him doing the work for me was what I needed.

I snapped out of my thoughts and began working myself up and down, until the need to feel him at a different angle became too much. He seemed to read my mind, which only reminded me of how perfect we are for each other, and flipped me over to lay on my back. In a second he was hovering over me, thrusting into me roughly. He bent his head down and bit lightly on my neck before licking it to soothe the pain.

I reached up and grabbed fistfuls of his hair, pulling his face to mine forcefully, crushing my lips to his in an urgent kiss, full of all the pain and anger I felt the last four years. He continued to thrust into me as his lips moved down to continue to explore my neck and collarbone.

"You taste so fucking amazing." He murmured into my shoulder.

"Fuck me, Edward. Fuck me hard." I met his thrusts with force and wrapped my legs around him, pulling him into me deeper. "Faster."

I needed to switch positions again, still not able to get enough of him, so it was my turn to flip him. Unfortunately, I didn't think about where I was flipping him and he rolled right off the bed, taking me with him. I tried to grab the nightstand, but it wasn't sturdy enough for the force of the two of us falling, so it fell along with the lamp atop it.

In a move that I am still not sure how he managed, he positioned me on all fours, and thrust into me from behind. I screamed loudly at the invasion, but that quickly changed to moans and screams of pleasure. He grabbed my hair in one hand and pulled while his other hand reached around to my bundle of nerves and pressed lightly. I pushed myself back onto him as he continued his assault from behind and pressed harder onto my clit.

I was hit full force with the most intense orgasm I have ever felt. I think I blacked out for a moment before coming back to consciousness just in time to feel his movements quicken, his thrusts harder than I anything I have felt before. We both let out guttural groans as another wave of pleasure hit me and I milked him as he spilled his hot seed into me.

"Fuck."

"Shit."

"That was insane."

"Yeah."

We gradually rose from our places on the floor and I pulled him to lay with me on the bed. My legs were not ready to function properly, so I practically fell on top of him, placing my head on his chest. We remained in this position for a while, him tracing patterns on my back as I lightly trailed my fingers along the lines of his abs. His body was just as amazing as I remembered and I wanted to remember it just in case this was the last time I saw it.

Once we were both calm and our breathing back to normal, I knew we had to get through the hard part. If there was to be a chance for us to move on, together or separately, we needed to have an important talk. And apparently, I felt right after mind-blowing sex was the right time.

"Alright. I think it's time to explain yourself." I lifted my head to place my chin on his bare chest. "What happened 4 years ago?" He looked down at me with a sad expression and sighed.

"Let's get dressed first." He gently pushed me to get me to roll off of him as he sat up and slid off the bed. I followed suit and we were quickly dressed and sitting back on the bed staring at each other in uncomfortable silence.

"I'm waiting." I said impatiently when it didn't seem like he was going to start speaking.

"I'm just trying to figure out where to start." He shrugged and looked around the room.

"The beginning is always good." I said cheekily and rolled my eyes. Taking a deep breath, Edward turned to face me head on.

"Okay. But, no interruptions. I want to explain everything and then if you have questions, we'll talk about them after. Okay?" I nodded.

"I want to start by saying the things I said to you that night in Port Angeles were all lies. I didn't know how else to do what I needed to do." He sighed again and roughly ran both hands through his hair. "Fuck. I don't even know how to say this."

"Um. Alright." He returned his eyes to mine and kept them trained on me as he spoke, obviously watching my reactions to his story.

"Around a week before graduation, I received an envelope on my doorstep at home. It wasn't mail and had nothing but my name on the outside. The contents of the envelope were photos of the two of us together. And by together I mean in private moments at our houses and even at the club. There was nothing else in the envelope, so I blew it off. I mean, I didn't know what the deal was, but I didn't want to think about it. I was too happy with how close we were to being able to be together."

"Then, one day, James shows up in my classroom after the last bell rang and everyone was out of the school. He was going on and on about knowing that you wouldn't just dump him because you two were meant to be together and that he ended up following you one night when he saw you leaving your house. He followed you through the woods and saw you enter my house. Apparently, he decided to keep up his surveillance for a while before confronting us. He wanted to make sure he had enough proof to scare us and get what he wanted."

"So, that afternoon he told me he would be sending the photos to Tanya, who he thought was my girlfriend, if I didn't end things with you. He said he was sick of trying to get you jealous by making out with Lauren in front of you every chance he had. Of course, she was more than willing to do anything to upset you, so she went along with his plan. I told him he was full of shit and to go ahead and send the photos. I figured if anything he would send them to Tanya and that would be the end of it since she obviously knew all about us."

"Anyway, when I attempted to call his bluff, what I didn't take into account was the fact that Tanya was technically living with her parents and they have an extreme need to know all of her business. They ended up opening the envelope and finding the photos."

I gasped and my hand flew to my mouth. I bit my lip to make sure I didn't interrupt and start asking for their reaction to the contents since I knew he would be getting to that part soon.

"Yeah. So, I received an urgent call from Tanya one afternoon on my way home from school telling me I had to get to her house as soon as possible. And by her house, I mean her parent's house. I won't go into the gruesome details, but the gist of the meeting once I got there was that I was to discontinue seeing you."

I shook my head and held my hand up. "I know you asked for no interruptions, but I expect you to tell me all of the details. No skipping." I waved my hand in front of him. "Now proceed…with details."

"As you wish. They told me they would get your scholarship to UW revoked, along with write letters to every school you applied to and make sure you were blacklisted. Basically, by the end of their little retaliation, you would be lucky to get into a technical college. And of course, then there was the threat against me to send the photos to the school board along with every media outlet known to man."

"The only way they would agree to not follow through with the threats was for me to agree to end things with you. And I need to explain that her parents are horrid, disgusting people. It amazes me that someone as nice and sweet as Tanya could ever come from them." He shook his head and paused as it seemed he was trying to figure out what else to say.

"They insisted that I end things with you in a way that would make you understand, and remember this is in their words, 'what a useless, stupid little girl you were to think you could ever be with someone like me'. It took me days to figure out how to do it without hurting you in any way, but it was unavoidable. It wasn't until we were out to dinner and you ran into someone from the school that I decided I needed to just get it over with. I didn't need to wait so long to do it that someone else found out about us."

"The one thing that made it all easier was that I knew you didn't love me. I mean, I had said it so many times to you, but you never said it in return. I knew you would move on from our fling and go to college to meet your true love. Obviously, it wasn't me." He slouched, defeated, but that didn't stop me from raising my hand and slapping him.

"What was that for?" He looked at me with wide eyes, shocked by my reaction.

"That was for saying I didn't love you. And also for telling me that you told me you loved me many times." I raised my hands in the air exasperated. "You always said you loved me in the heat of the moment, usually when your dick was in my mouth."

"What are you talking about?" I didn't say anything. Instead, I watched as he thought back to what I'm guessing was all the times he said he loved me. It was like a light went on in his head as he went through the multiple times he said it. "Fuck."

"Yeah." I titled my head. "So, forgive me that I didn't say it back. I mean apart from the obvious reason that there was something in my mouth, I felt it was just wrong to say it when hormones were high. I wanted it to be during a moment that meant something other than fulfilling our need to touch each other."

"Bella. Are you saying you did love me?" The pain in his eyes almost broke me, but I wanted to hear more. He had four fucking years to explain to me and I wanted to hear about all of it.

"Nuh uh. You still have more to explain to me." I moved to lean against the headboard and stretch my legs out.

"I don't know what else you want to hear from me. I stayed teaching for two years. I was miserable, so I quit my job and decided it was time to think about other options. The entire time I was being watched by Tanya's family. It took two years before Tanya finally decided that her family's wealth and acceptance wasn't enough. You see, about a month after we split, her parent found out about Victoria. Like I said, they were watching us pretty closely."

"So, like they did with me, they forced Tanya to remove Victoria from her life as forcefully as possible. It broke her heart and the two of us completely miserable for two years got to her. She finally walked right out of their home and hasn't been back since."

"We moved to Seattle for a little while, both trying to find you and Victoria. Little did we know you were together. I tried over and over to get Alice and Rose to tell me where you were. Emmett's fist met my face a few times that I tried to go around and talk to them. And Jasper was apparently kept in the dark for those first few years as well because he would just tell me he had no idea. It wasn't until one night last year that I was able to get Alice to listen to me. I explained everything with Tanya there to back me up."

"It took another 3 months to get Rose and Emmett to listen to me. They told me you were in New York, happy and doing well. That's when I applied to med school at NYU and began making plans to go to you. My brother lives there, so he was able to help me with the apartment search and has some pull at NYU, so it all worked out. So, that basically gets us to when we saw each other a few weeks ago. I finally moved to New York and was about to set out on my search to locate you when you happened to show up."

"And that's that?" I asked. I still had questions, but I felt we had talked enough for the day. My head was still pounding from my hangover and now I had to deal with the onslaught of information I just received. I had a lot to think about and digest. But first, I just really wanted a nap.

Without saying a word, I moved myself to lay under the covers and motioned for Edward to join me. He obeyed and moved swiftly to lay next to me, pulling the covers up and moving his arm up to allow me to lay my head on his chest. We both fell asleep instantly.

**A/N: Anyone else exhausted? Did Edward's explanation redeem him at least a little?  
**

**Peace out.**


	16. Avoidance is the Answer

**Disclaimer: Twilight is not mine.**

**Sorry for the delay…not going to give excuses because, really, who fucking cares. Let's just get on with things already. (Thank you to those who PM'd me to give me a kick in the ass to stop being lazy and get my writing on.)**

**And a BIG THANK YOU to everyone who reviewed last chapter. Glad you enjoyed the present I gave you and it seems everyone wasn't as angry with Edward after hearing his side of things. But really, how could we stay mad at Mr. Cullen?**

**BPOV**

After a quick nap thanks to my exhaustion from Edward's explanation, confession, excuses…whatever you want to call it…along with the extreme sexin' we partook in, I knew I needed to call Victoria and fill in on the events of this morning. In my haste to get to my phone, still laying on the floor by the door from my throwing it at Edward, I didn't really pay attention to my surroundings.

I had been on the phone with Tori for about five minutes when I walked into the kitchen area and found the coffee maker on the floor, the glass from the shattered pot everywhere. My gasp led to me explaining my findings to Tori as I looked toward the living area to find even more broken glass. I quickly surmised that this was once the coffee table and again filled Tori in on what was seeing. I left out the details on why things were broken…I didn't think she would be happy with me for that.

I finished my call to Victoria with her telling me I need to go home and sort my head out before calling our lawyer and getting the divorce process going. She told me she would have her friend's plane waiting for me and heavily suggested I leave before I did something stupid. _Hi. Victoria. Have you not been paying attention? I fucking got married while plastered…oh, yeah and my wedding song is fucking I'm Too Sexy. And I may not have mentioned this, but I fucked the shit out of him. Yeah, I think I am past the doing something stupid stage._

Placing the phone down, I took a tour of the ruined suite and knew we had damaged quite a bit of nice shit. In fact, the suite looked like a rock star convention had been in town and had a contest on who could trash their room the most. _I'm pretty sure we won_. I quickly called down to the front desk and let them know there was some minor damage done to the room, gave them my credit card and let them know they can just charge that and send me a detailed bill of the damages. _I wish I had a camera to see their faces when they see the "minor" damage._

I walked back into the bedroom and carefully stepped around the large plasma television laying on the floor as I made my way to where my luggage was sitting. I knew what I needed to do and I needed to do it before Edward decided to wake up and attempt to stop me.

He may have the ability to be a cold-hearted bastard, but I knew the only way I could leave him would be if he was sleeping and I didn't have to look in those expressive eyes. I couldn't lie to him and tell him I felt nothing for him and he was just a distraction. That's just not me. Once packed and changed, I leaned down and gave him a feather light kiss on his forehead, rushing from the room and to the airport.

Half-way to the airport, I received a call from Alice. I ignored it while I was still organizing my thoughts on whether I was talking to her or not. _They purposely tricked me into getting married, knowing my thoughts on both Edward and commitment. _

_But, she probably thought she was doing something good. She always has the best intention at heart, as misguided as they may be._

_Who's side are you fucking on?_

_Um, yours?_

_Fuck. I'm going batshit crazy. When do sane people have disagreements with their internal monologue?_

I was brought out of my, um inner debate, by my phone ringing yet again. Well, I shouldn't say ringing. It was chiming sound of Tinkerbell…Alice.

"Hey twat." I answered flatly.

"Oh Bella! I was worried when you weren't answering." She breathed a sigh of relief. "Especially with the state of the suite."

"Al. Are you guys back at the hotel?" I questioned.

"Yeah. We thought we should come check on you and make sure everything…" Alice was cut off by Rosalie's loud shrieking in the background.

"Em! Hurry! We're going to need a rug, a shovel, some lighter fluid, and some tequila. Alice, who are you talking to? That better not be the police! Is it Bella?" I heard her voice get closer to the phone, then rustling on their end before my ears began to bleed from Rose yelling into the receiver. "Where's the fucking body, Bella?"

_Huh?_

"What body?" I whispered back when I saw my cab driver look back at me, obviously having heard what Rose asked me.

"Edward's body, fuckface. Shit Bella! You're a widow after less than 48 hours! And I have to figure out how to cover this up for you. You are too pretty for jail. Orange and stripes are not your friends. Plus, I can't let you be someone's bitch." Rosalie continued to rant about needing to stock up on cigarettes to use as bribes, but I tuned most of it out when she moved on to me needing to create a tattoo that will have the map of how to escape, a la _Prison Break_. _Mmmm…there were some yummy guys on that show….shit…focus Bella._

"Shut the fuck up for a second Rose!" I yelled into the phone while glaring at the nosy driver. "Go into the bedroom and look on the bed." I waited as I heard her sigh and could tell she was hurriedly walking to the bedroom. I was hoping this would put an end to whatever craziness was going on in her head.

"Holy fuck Bella! Rigor mortis has already set in." I was puzzled by her loud wail.

"Jesus Horatio Christ! He's not fucking dead!" I screeched, exasperated that she was not listening to me.

"Fuck you B! I know a crime scene when I see one." _Not gonna ask! _"And this…"

I waited patiently for her to finish her rant, but all I heard was some soft talking in the background before Alice took over the phone again.

"Hey sweetie. All is well. Uh…Edward is up…and I mean UP. Apparently, Rose mistook his morning wood for um, rigor mortis and he wasn't too happy when she pulled the cover off of him and his…uh…periscope was taking a peek at us from his boxers. Nice job, by the way. That is one nice looking vagina viper. Seriously, if I had known he was hiding a pet elephant down there, I may have tried to make a pass at him myself." Alice was clearly embarrassed by the events that occurred during this phone call and was trying to deflect the fact that they thought I committed murder.

"Alice! Am I free to go?" I huffed and threw money at the cabbie as he pulled up to the airport and I jumped out of the cab. "I have a plane to catch."

"What? Oh." I heard the phone get covered, and rolled my eyes knowing she was telling everyone that I was running away. "Hey B. Um, King Dong. Oopsie. Edward wants to know if you guys will have a chance to talk again."

"Tell him I will call him soon. Now, I really need to go." I hung up the phone before I could start feeling guilty for leaving. I needed to clear my head and I couldn't do it with my meddlesome friends or my darling husband around.

*********************************

Three weeks after I arrived back from Vegas, I set up an appointment with Dr Carlisle, knowing I would need to discuss my large alcohol consumption and the consequences during my trip. It had been a while since I felt the need to really talk things out with him, but seeing Edward again really started messing with my head. I had spent all three weeks avoiding everyone in my life, other than Victoria and Irina. Work was the only thing I did and I ignored everything and everyone else.

"Good afternoon, Bella. How are you?" Dr Carlisle greeted me as I walked into his spacious office.

"Just peachy Doc." I said with a hint of sarcasm. _Really Carlise? How do you think I am? I am meeting with a therapist for fuck's sake! Next question dumbass._

"Ah yes. I forgot you aren't a fan of pleasantries when you come in for a session." He paused and I looked at him confused that he seemed to read my mind. "And apparently you forgot your habit of voicing your thoughts in my presence."

I smacked my head before smiling at him sheepishly. "Um. Whoops."

"No worries Bella. At least I always know where I stand with you." He grinned and motioned for me to take my spot laying on his couch. I always get a kick out of being super cliché and laying down while he sits behind me doing his shrink thing and trying to figure out how to work in mommy issues into every little problem I tell him about.

"So, let's get right to it." He grabbed his trusty notepad and leaned back into his super comfy leather chair, making it squeak as he moved. This in turned caused me to giggle since fart sounds make me laugh. Carlisle rolled his eyes and cleared his throat. My cue to get this party started.

"Do you remember the guy that tore my heart out of my chest, ripped it into shreds, then burned the pieces?" I heard him chuckle at my question.

"Always one for the dramatic, huh, Bella?" Carlisle teased before answering. "Yes, I remember the older man whom you have a relationship with who cruelly broke your heart."

"Ding ding ding! That's the one!" I clapped, then rolled my eyes.

"Go on. I'm assuming you brought him up for a reason." He prodded me to continue.

"See, that right there is why you get the big bucks, Doc. You figured out the reason I brought him up. Kudos." I turned my head slightly so I would be able to see Carlisle's reaction to my next little statement. "Well, anyway. We got married. Hey, is that a new painting?"

Cue the choking on air and the pen sliding harshly across the notebook.

Carlisle attempted to compose himself, clearing his throat multiple times and taking deep breaths while digesting the words I just spoke.

"Can you repeat that for me?" He questioned in his super professional I'm-a-big-shot-doctor voice.

"I asked if that's a new painting. I don't remember seeing it here last time." I asked him innocently, knowing that wasn't really the part he was having trouble wrapping his brain around.

"Nope, the other part. I need you to elaborate on the marriage statement." He spoke slowly, and quite frankly, his tone made me want to pee in my pants. "Are we talking about a dream again?"

"Nope." I popped the 'p' as I raised my left hand and wiggled my ring finger.

"Damn it Bella!" He exclaimed before realizing that was slightly unprofessional. "Please tell me exactly what happened."

So I told him everything. I started with the surprise trip to Vegas that I thought was to see my friends tie the knot, then I moved on to me drinking copious amounts of alcohol, and spoke of the wedding. I explained that the wedding had been a trick to get the two of us back together or some sick shit concocted by my so-called friends. He didn't interrupt me or lecture me when I went on to tell him about our quite destructive tryst in the hotel room, which ended up costing me $14,346.76. And finally I gave him a quick run down of the reasons he told me he ended things. It was quiet for a while before Carlisle began speaking.

"So, now where is he living?" Carlisle questioned me.

"New York." I answered quickly.

"And he's here because of you?" I noted that he was writing furiously in his notebook as he asked me questions. I wanted to warn him that he would get carpal tunnel, but thought I should just stick with answering his questions.

"Yeah. He said he decided to come here once he knew this is where I had gone." I shrugged. One thing Carlisle always stressed was that I didn't go into extreme specifics unless they were vital to the therapy. For example, he didn't know Edward's name because he didn't feel it was an important part of me getting better. So, with that in mind, I left out that Edward came here to go to medical school. It was of no relevance to the major fuck up that is my life.

"Okay." Carlisle set his notepad down and rested his elbows on his knees as he contemplated his next words. "What have you been doing for the last three weeks?"

"Um. Working." I shrugged and turned so he couldn't see my face. He had a strange knack for telling what I was feeling just by looking at my eyes.

"You mean avoiding." He sighed, knowing I always throw myself into work when I need to forget about something going on in my life. "What are you planning on doing?"

"Well, Victoria's lawyer had divorce papers ready before I even stepped foot off the plane." I rolled my eyes remembering that moment.

"That's not what I asked. I asked what _you_ are planning on doing." He scolded.

"I really don't know. I tried to sign the divorce papers, but my hands and brain had a falling out and I couldn't get the pen to move in order to write my name or even my initials on the document." I huffed.

"Okay. So, obviously you aren't sure you really want to dissolve the marriage." He stood up and walked to the coffee table by the couch, sitting down, facing me. "Now, here's an important question that I need to think about and answer honestly." He made eye contact with me. "How do you feel about him?"

I closed my eyes, unable to stand the intense nature of Carlisle when he was in full doctor mode. I searched my brain and my heart, hell I even searched my punani, in hopes of one of those places having all the answers. Eventually I found my answer, but it didn't give me any insight, so I opened my eyes and looked at Carlisle.

"I love him and I hate him." I grimaced at the thought that my feelings were on such opposite sides of the spectrum and knowing this couldn't possibly be what Carlisle was wanting me to say.

"That's actually really good to hear, Bella." I furrowed by eyebrows in confusion of his enthusiasm for my contradicting answer. "What I mean is that your feelings for him, either way, are passionate. You didn't just shrug and say you don't know. Your answer shows me that you really are putting thought into this. What we need to do is delve deeper and see which feeling comes out on top and then decide what you are going to do about it." Carlisle smiled at me to show he really was proud of my answer, but all I could do was nod at his explanation.

"But, I think it might be really helpful for us to get him in here for some couples-type therapy." He stopped talking, waiting for my answer.

"Um…why? Isn't this about me and my feelings?" I asked. He chuckled and shook his head.

"Yes, and no." He leaned toward me. "You two have a lot to work through, and the fact that you haven't signed the divorce papers proves that somewhere deep down you want to be with him. I want to help you both discuss everything and see where this is meant to lead." He leaned back again, considering his next statement. "Plus, he really fucked you up. I finally got you fixed and I don't want some pussy ruining all of my brilliant work. If I facilitate your meetings, I think the outcome will be much more positive."

I thought about what he was saying and agreed that it made sense for us to meet with Carlisle together. I would obviously have to see if Edward would be okay with it, but after thinking about it I agreed with Carlisle.

"One thing I would suggest is limiting contact with each other to therapy sessions only for now. That is, if he agrees to come. Call him to ask him to join our next session, but that should be the only words that are exchanged. At least until we get some things worked out." He patted my knee before getting up and heading to the door.

I took that as my cue to leave and jumped up from the couch quickly. I said my goodbyes to Dr Carlisle and the office staff before leaving, feeling as though nothing at all was accomplished during our session.

I stopped at a small deli, picking up lunch to take with me to the club. We had so many big names coming to perform in the next few months at the club and I had a log of planning to do to make sure they were happy and well taken care of while here. I also had to meet with my new assistant, Heidi, to get her up to speed on all the new projects I was working on and to get me organized.

Walking into the club, I was confronted with someone I had been avoiding since my return from Vegas. I had managed to be so busy while at the club that, apart from a quick wave, I had not seen Paul. I had also kept our phone conversations extremely short, claiming I was either busy or exhausted. Unfortunately, it seems he decided there would be no more avoidance and was waiting by my office door.

"Hi." I smiled at Paul as I greeted him, awkwardly standing in front of him by my office door.

"Hey." He shoved his hands in his pockets and looked down at the floor. "Can we talk?" he looked up, pleading with his eyes and I immediately felt like a huge bitch. Paul has always been a perfect friend and I knew I needed to be honest with him. It was only fair.

"Sure. Come on in. Hope you don't mind watching me eat. I'm starving." I held up my bag of food as I opened the door and led him into my office.

"Not at all. I understand how busy you are and that you have to fit your meals in when you can." He gave me a sweet smile as he sat in one of the chairs in front of my desk. After getting myself situated, I turned to him.

"So, what did you want to talk about?" I asked, not wanting to beat around the bush.

"I wanted to see what's going on with you." He sighed as he looked at me with a pained expression. "Something happened to you while you were away and I knew you have been avoiding me since your return. What I don't know is why." I started to speak, but he held up a hand silently asking me to allow him to continue. He took a deep breath and began speaking again. "Don't say you haven't been avoiding me, because we both know you have. I just wanted to let you know that I'm here for you. As whatever you want or need me to be. You don't owe me anything because I know we aren't a couple, but I consider you one of my closest friends and I care for you greatly."

I took his pause as I sign that I was to talk, and decided he was right. I could talk to him. Hell, maybe he would have all the answers for me and I could stop giving Carlisle all my money for therapy.

"Look Paul. I never explained everything about my past. I dated an older man, whom I thought I would be with, hell, forever. He had other plans and ripped my heart out in one of the most cruel ways imaginable. So, imagine my surprise when he shows up in Vegas. I'll spare you the gruesome details, but I was trashed, we got married, he explained everything that caused him to break up with me and here I am." I spoke the last little bit quickly in hopes of Paul missing the married tidbit. Unfortunately, when he glanced down at my left hand, I knew he heard every last word.

"Huh." He furrowed his brow, raising his eyes to meet mine.

"What? That's it? Huh? That's all you have to say after what I just told you?" I asked, feeling like maybe he wasn't getting it after all.

"It's just a lot to process, Bella." He ran his hands over his face as he mumbled something.

"I'm sorry. Especially for avoiding you. I just…this is just….fuck, I don't know what I'm doing. I don't know what I'm thinking. I just don't want you to hate me." I pleaded with my eyes to him that he would understand.

"I could never hate you, Bella." He gave me a small smile. "Like I said, I will always be here for you whether we are friends or more. Admittedly, I had always hoped we would be more, but I see that's not in the cards for us." He stood up and walked to my side of my desk, reaching his hand down to me. I took it and he pulled me into him in an embrace.

"What are you going to do?" He questioned as we wrapped our arms around each other tightly.

"I don't have a clue. My therapist has suggested couples counseling of sorts, but I haven't asked my dear husband about it. And I don't even know if it will do any good. I have so much shit going on in this head of mine, I just think it would be easier sometimes to just forget about this whole thing." I shrugged.

"Honestly, my dear. I think you know you want to work things out. You wouldn't be this stressed about it if you didn't." He paused as he tightened his hold on me. "So, I take it he lives in New York?"

"Um yeah. He's here for school." I decided to omit the part where I tell him it is his friend Edward, here for medical school.

"Well, if you think there is a possibility you would want to work things out with him, listen to your therapist. He hasn't led you astray before. Call this guy and give him the option." Paul stroked my hair before his hand settled on my shoulder. He gave me a light squeeze and pulled away.

"I'm going to head out to get the bar ready for tonight. My boss lady is a real hard ass and wants everything perfect as soon as we open for the night." I scoffed.

"She sounds like a real bitch to me." I winked when he smirked before walking to the door to leave my office. He turned before opening it and gave me a meaningful look.

"I'm here if you need me." With that, he opened the door, walking out just as my new assistant, Heidi, approached. I watched in amusement as they stared at each other and almost burst out laughing when Paul tripped over a box in the hallway as he ogled the beautiful blonde woman. His blush was the final straw and I couldn't help but giggle.

After a few hours with Heidi, I knew we made the perfect decision to hire her. She was organized, highly intelligent, and willing to do anything. We went over the agenda for the next few weeks and she made a list of all of the phone calls she needed to make. My life would definitely be simpler with her around.

I decided we had done enough work when I realized it was around the time the club is at it's busiest and invited Heidi to join me for drinks to celebrate her joining the team. We made our way to the main bar, where Paul was stationed and ordered our drinks.

While Heidi and I sipped on our drinks, we chatted about her life and I couldn't help but notice the sly glances she was giving to Paul, who seemed to be doing the same thing. During one rather long look in Heidi's direction, Paul noticed me watching him and smiled apologetically. I was happy that it seemed he was really okay with everything we talked about and was already eyeing a new conquest. I gave him a wink and thumbs up, nodding in Heidi's direction, causing him to scowl at me before returning his attention to the customers in front of him.

My phone began to vibrate, so I excused myself from Heidi and rushed back to my office to take the call. I looked at the caller ID and was excited to see it happened to be the one person I actually tried to get in tough with for the last three weeks.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Um. Is this Bella?" The quiet voice on the other end sounded nothing like I remembered.

"Yes, this is she." I replied, waiting for the caller to confirm who she was. I heard her breathe what sounded like a sigh of relief.

"Hi Bella. This is Tanya."

**A/N: Just thought I would let you all know - there are three definite chapters left…possibly 4, plus an Epilogue. And I am going to try my very hardest to get the next chapter out quickly. Um…if you would be so kind, I would absolutely love some reviews…even if it just to tell me how much I suck for making you wait so long for this chapter.**


	17. I Belong To You

**Disclaimer: Twilight is not mine.**

**Sorry for the delay…blah blah blah…Instead of giving bullshit excuses, I have super-sized this chapter and dedicate it to those of you who PMd me to kick my ass about going so long between updates. For those who have asked, yes I plan to finish this story. In fact, there isn't much left before it is complete. Life just gets in the way and finding time to devote to focus on this story like it deserves is hard to do.**

**So, enough of that shit. Let's get to what you have all waited patiently for. We have a lot to cover….**

**BPOV**

I sat in my usual spot at Bean There Cone That, drinking an extra large vanilla chai tea latte, fidgeting as I waited for Tanya to arrive. The night she called me while I was at the club, she let me know she had come out to New York to visit with Edward and try to get her life in order. After tons of awkward silence during our phone call, I suggested it might be easier to meet somewhere and talk in person.

So, here I sit, waiting at the coffee/ice cream shop to see Tanya for the first time in more than 4 years. I was beyond nervous and wasn't even sure what the conversation was going to be about. I knew the things I wanted to talk about, but she said she had things she needed to discuss with me as well.

"Bella?" A timid voice spoke from behind me. I turned to find lifeless version of Tanya. I wanted to ask her where the real Tanya was, but thought that may just make her feel bad. Instead I stood and offered her my hand.

"Long time, no see." I motioned for her to sit in the large chair next to mine. "Do you want anything?"

"No. I'm good." She shook her head and stared at her hands in her lap, fidgeting.

Not sure where to start, we ended up sitting next to each other for a few minutes in silence. It was obvious we were both trying to determine what we wanted to accomplish with this meeting and needed some time to collect our thoughts.

"So…." I began.

"I just…." She began at the same time.

"Go ahead." I offered.

"I just want to tell you how horribly sorry I am for the pain you were put through because of what happened with my family. It is truly awful that your pain was a product of my mistake." She finally looked up at me and I could see the pain in her eyes.

"Tanya. You had nothing to do with the pain. It was all Edward's doing. And really, I am to blame as well. I mean, at 18, how could I have thought a relationship with my teacher could have possibly gone anywhere but south." I raised my eyebrows at her and shrugged.

"But, he did it to protect me. You have to understand that Edward thought he was being selfless by giving up the one thing he has ever wanted. He thought he was making everything better for everyone involved. If I had just been honest with my parents from the beginning and not worried about not having their money to support me, we would all be happy." She sighed and I could see the tears threatening to spill from her eyes.

"We honestly don't know if we would still be happy. There is no guarantee that something wouldn't have happened and come between us. It happened. And we need to move on." I shocked myself with this statement. I realized in that moment that I needed to move on as well. I needed to go through with therapy with Carlisle and see what comes from it. I was pulled out of my epiphany by Tanya's sigh.

"I agree about moving on. I am ready to finally deal with my losses and figure out what to do next." She angled herself in her seat so she was completely facing me and tucked her legs under her to get comfortable. "That's why I am here. I was ready to get away from everything that reminded me of everything I lost as well as get away from my parents."

"That's great Tanya." I didn't bother mentioning that she moved to the place that would cause her to possibly run into Victoria…or that she was currently talking to Victoria's roommate. No. That would not have been good.

"Anyway. That's not what I wanted to discuss." She smirked at me and I saw a brief flash of the old Tanya.

"Wait. Before we move topics. I just need to ask you one thing." I leaned toward her and made sure I caught her eyes.

"Okay…" She said hesitantly.

"If you had a chance to talk to Victoria again, what would you say?" I held eye contact and saw her eyes widen.

"Geez Bella. Knock the wind out of me why don't you." I didn't budge to make sure she knew I was expecting an answer. I needed an answer. She sighed again. "I would tell her how sorry I am for putting her through the pain that I did. I would tell her I have never stopped loving her and hate that I had to hurt her in any way. I would tell her I dream of her nightly and wish she was there by my side when I woke up. And most of all I would tell her I need her and my life is nothing without her." The tears were streaming down her cheeks by the end of this and I felt bad for making her talk about it. But it needed to be done.

I leaned over and hugged her, handing her a tissue from my purse. She glanced at the tissue questioningly. I shrugged.

"I had a feeling one or both of us would need tissues by the end of this meeting, so I came prepared." This caused Tanya to giggle and I felt good knowing I helped put a smile on her face.

"My turn, Bella." She said after getting her emotions under control. I grabbed a tissue out of my purse just in case.

"I want to implore you to talk things over with Edward." She held a hand up when she saw I was going to interrupt her. "He was miserable without you. I couldn't understand that after just a few months in the relationship with you, how he could be so fucking desolate. It made me mad at first, but he explained to me the connection he felt with you from the first time he saw you." She leaned toward me to make sure she had my attention.

"Bella. He is so far in love with you, it is amazing. I think he has been in love with you since the moment he walked in on you and some guy in a classroom." I giggled at the thought of that, then immediately became angry realizing James was the one he saw me with. That fucking asshole.

"Tanya. I hear what you are saying. But, don't you think it is odd that he never felt the need to tell me he loved me?" I furrowed my brows in frustration. "Well, I take that back. He was all about the love when we were in the middle of fucking."

"I can't make excuses for him. All I can ask is that you give him a chance to talk things out. Express your feelings and reservations about giving him a second chance. That's all he wants. He has been despondent since he got back from Vegas." It was my turn to sigh.

"I think you are right. If I want us all to move on, I need to make an effort of my own." I nodded, knowing what my next step would be after this meeting.

"One question, though." She smirked at me and I waited in anticipation of what she was going to ask. "Do you love him?" I stared at her in shock of her question. I opened and closed my mouth a few times trying to speak and just when I knew what I wanted to say…

"Mama Bella!" I heard the sweetest voice behind me before I felt someone wrap their arms around my neck from behind the chair. I choked out a request to remove her hands before pulling her around to sit on my lap, placing kisses all over her face.

It took me a second to remember that I was sitting with someone who knew nothing of this little being and was suddenly worried about what this news would do to her. I looked up to see her smiling at my interaction with the rugrat with a strange look in her eyes.

"Bells! Sorry. She just kind of got away from me when she saw you through the window." Esme came rushing up to me out of breathe. She knew about this meeting, which was why she was currently watching Irina. I couldn't fault her, though. This was Rini's favorite place to go, I mean she _is_ a kid and they do serve ice cream afterall. Factor in that she and I are close, it would have been impossible for Esme to stop her from running in to greet me.

"No worries Es." I waved my hand in the air dismissively. "She can stay with me if you want to just go on home. I'll drop her off with…um, well I'll take her home before my appointment later." With a quick kiss to my cheek and a huge hug for Irina, Esme left the shop. I turned to see Tanya still staring at Irina with the same odd expression.

"Oh, I'm so sorry Tanya. I didn't even think to introduce you to Esme." I slapped my forehead, causing Rini to giggle. She always loved for me to get injured, and when I caused it myself, it was even better in her books.

"That's alright. She seemed flustered." She smiled slightly at me before returning her attention to the beauty in my lap. "And who is this little one?"

"I'm Irina. And this is Mama Bella. She's not really my mommy. I just like to call her that. My mommy's name is…" I cut off the talkative little booger before she gave away something I wasn't sure Tanya was ready to hear.

"All she wanted to know was your name munchkin. Not your life history." I laughed at Irina's exasperated expression. She sighed and rolled her eyes at me before her attention was diverted to a new advertisement standing on the coffee table while she hummed what sounded like "Don't cha" by the Pussycat Dolls. _I'm going to have to talk to Esme about her choice in music for Irina._

"Well, she is absolutely gorgeous." Tanya smiled down at the beautiful child and I finally figured out the odd look in her eyes. Regret. "There was a time I thought I would be a mother." She laughed humorlessly. "Joke's on me, huh?"

"Tanya. I…" I sighed. "Listen. I think things are going to work out." I reached over to her and squeezed her hand. "For all of us." We sat for a second in silence before Tanya nodded and smiled at me.

"I think you may be right." She returned the squeeze to my hand and looked at her watch. "I have to get going. I have a job interview to get to. If I get this, I will be sticking around New York for a very long time." I stood with her and hugged her good-bye before she began grabbing her things. Irina noticed she was leaving and jumped up to wrap her arms around Tanya's legs. One look at Tanya's glassy eyes, I knew I needed to make sure everything turned around for her. She deserved some happiness.

I made three calls as I left the coffee shop with Irina. First I called, Victoria to let her know I was brining Rini home before heading to work. Second, I called Edward and luckily got his voicemail. I let him know I would like to meet with him, but it would have to be done through my therapist. I gave him the date, time and address to meet me for couples therapy if he agreed. And third, I put my plan to get Victoria and Tanya back together into place. Victoria was miserable without Tanya and I was going to ease her pain.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**EPOV**

It had been two weeks since I received Bella's voicemail telling me we were going to do couples therapy and I had to agree if I wanted any chance of working things out. I didn't even think twice as I wrote down the time and date she gave me and checked to make sure I knew how to get to the address. I was nervous and excited to see Bella again. It was the first time in 4 years that I felt everything may just be okay one day.

I easily found the building, being only a few blocks away from my brother's apartment, so I knew the area. I took the stairs in an attempt to calm myself before going through with the session that Bella was insisting on.

When I got to the floor the office was located on, I opened the door and was shocked by what I found. My brother's name in big bold letters were staring right at me. _Carlisle Masen_

I looked around the reception area and found Bella sitting along a wall, having not noticed my presence yet. I strode over to her.

"We can't have couples therapy here." I stated and Bella's head jerked up surprised at my tone, I'm sure.

"Um. Hello to you, too." She retorted. "We're having therapy here and that's final. If you don't want to do it, you should leave." She pointed to the door I just walked in through and before I could plead with her to find someone else I heard a voice call Bella's name.

"Carlisle!" She exclaimed and jumped up. I stood frozen without turning my back. "Greet the fucking doctor." She hissed at me.

"Edward?" I heard Carlisle's voice call to me. I closed my eyes, slowly turning in his direction.

"You two know each other?" I looked to Bella to see her eyes going back and forth between Carlisle and my face.

"Yes. This is Edward. My brother." Carlisle gave me a confused. "What are you doing here? I didn't even realize you knew where my office is." He cocked his head.

"Um…" I ran my hands through my hair trying to think of a reason I would be here other than for therapy. Unfortunately, Bella beat me to it.

"He's here for couples therapy." She responded quietly.

"Damn it Edward." Carlisle snapped when he pieced everything together. Like the douche that I am, I remained frozen in place unable to come up with anything but a deer-in-headlights expression.

"I don't understand. Carlisle, your last name is Masen. Edward, isn't your last name Cullen?" She questioned us, staring at me.

"Yes." Carlisle answered when it was obvious my voice was no longer working. "I go by our mother's maiden name for professional purposes. Our father is well-known in the medical field and I wanted to be able to prove that I could do things on my own, without the family name." I scoffed at this.

"Just another reason mom and dad love to brag about the perfect Carlisle." I finally found my voice and apparently I had become a complete tool.

"Yes, because fucking one of your students is clearly something our parents would be so proud of." He glared at me in response.

I turned to Bella and gave what I hoped to be an apologetic look. I couldn't do this. There is no way I could sit through therapy with my brother knowing I was a horrible person to Bella. He's the one that fixed her after I broke him. He would just further cement why he is so much better than I could ever be.

"I'm sorry." I said to Bella before bolting out of the office.

On my way down the stairs, I pulled out my phone and asked Tanya to meet me at the park. I needed to vent my frustrations. The morning started with me thinking my life was finally beginning to get better, and now I just didn't know what to think.

I made my way to Strawberry, a little café Tanya was now the manager of. She got the job without even meeting with the owner two weeks earlier and has been extremely happy. It was nice to see her smiling again. When Tanya saw me walk in, she immediately asked someone to watch the place for her and excused herself, pulling me to the back where he office was.

"What the fuck is wrong?" She searched my face for clues. "Aren't you supposed to be getting back together with Bella right this second?"

"That would be lovely." I snorted. "If my brother wasn't her fucking therapist." I threw my hands in the air. "Seriously. When did my life become such a fucking soap opera."

"News flash. It's been a soap opera for many years." She eyed me warily.

"Look, I know I have fucked things up royally in the past. But I thought things were turning around. Now, I don't think it will ever get better. She insists that we talk with Carlisle because he is the only person she trusts to take care of her. And there is no way he would be objective about this whole thing." I punched the wall in frustration. "Fuck!"

"Calm the fuck down." Tanya hissed at me. "You listen to me." She grabbed my shoulders and forced me to look at her. "You are going to talk to Carlisle and explain everything to him. You are going to tell him that you want Bella back and you are going to do whatever it takes to get all parties involved to agree to doing this fucking couples therapy. And then you and Bella are going to live happily ever after and name a child after me." She shook me as she spoke and I wasn't sure if I wanted to pull away from her, hug her or puke.

"What can I say to him that would get him to understand that I need to be with Bella?" I questioned helplessly.

"Edward, is Bella worth dealing with your asshole brother in order to get her back?" She crossed her arms over her chest and narrowed her eyes at me.

"Of course. I would do anything for Bella. She is beyond worth it." I answered without even needed to think about it.

"Then, you are going to say just that. You need to explain everything to him. He knows Bella's side of things. You need to give your's. And then you need to tell him that you are in love with her." She explained to me. My head shot up and I stared at her for a few minutes.

"Thanks T." I grabbed her in a tight hug. "This is why you are my best friend." I whispered.

"And here I thought it was because I am so fucking gorgeous." She huffed.

"That too." I chuckled and she squeezed me in response.

"Now, go talk to that brother of your's and get your girl back." I gave her a kiss on her forehead and began walking to the door. With my hand on the door knob, I turned to find her smiling a sad smile.

"It's going to work out. For all of us." I reassured her. She smiled a knowing smile.

"Funny you should say that. I was told that same thing recently." She said quietly and shooed me out the door.

I was able to get Carlisle to agree to meet me at my apartment after his last appointment of the day. I wanted to get this confrontation over with and wanted it on my turf. _Yes, I fucking said my turf like this is fucking West Side Story._

I made sure my fridge was stocked with beer and waited impatiently for Carlisle to arrive later that evening. I couldn't focus on anything other than what I was planning to say to my brother. My attempts at making the time go by faster didn't work and I cursed Hiro for making me think it would. _That's the last time I watch Heroes._

Finally, I heard a knock on my door and nearly sprinted to the door, where Carlisle was waiting patiently. I threw the door open and motioned for him to come in. We stood silently for a minute before Carlisle sighed and slumped in defeat.

"What were you thinking?" He blurted out.

"Trust me C. I did everything possible to stay away from her, but she is like a magnet to me." I turned to the kitchen, knowing we would need to get started on those beers.

"That doesn't excuse what you did. You had a relationship with one of your students." He was about to continue his rant, but I decided to just stop him before he could go on.

"I know. And believe me when I said I hated myself for it. And fuck if Jasper didn't lecture me every chance he got." I walked to the living room and flopped down on one of my sofas. "But, I couldn't stay away from her."

Carlisle sighed and eyed me warily.

"Well, at least she was 18. I don't have to be disgusted with you being with a minor." He rolled his eyes at his own statement and joined me in the living room on my other sofa. "I just don't understand."

"And I don't expect you to completely understand." I stopped, trying to think of a way to explain things to him. "The moment I saw her, I knew she was it for me. She was my future. She _is_ my future. I was so angry that she was brought to me as a student of mine." I looked at him and clenched my jaw. "I didn't want it to happen and I fought like hell to stay away from her. But fuck…" I fisted my hands in my hair. "I just could not allow my life to go on without her. I needed her."

"But, you didn't need her enough to stay with her when things got tough?" I knew he was referring to the way I broke up with her, so I explained everything that happened with James and Tanya's parents and tried to make him understand I thought it was the best thing for Bella. I was hurting myself in hopes to make sure everyone was happy. The entire time Carlisle was shaking his head and had such a sad look on his face.

"Leave it to you to completely fuck up when you think you are doing the right thing." He continued to shake his head and frown.

"Listen. I know I screwed everything up. Fuck. I completely screwed Bella, and I am so grateful to you for picking up the pieces. But, you have to trust me when I say I need her. She is my life and I will do anything at all to get back into her's." I pleaded with him to understand where I was coming from. "I don't want to continue to dwell on my mistakes of the past. Even though I know we really need to discuss them, I just want to move on from here and focus on our future. Together."

"Alright." He sighed. "I can't take you guys on for couple's therapy. As much as I really think you need it, it would be too much of a conflict of interests." I frowned, thinking there were no other options and this would mean the end of things with Bella. "But…" I immediately perked up at his next words. "I will help you guys in a similar fashion as couples therapy."

"What do you mean?" I questioned.

"I'm going to give you guys assignments and Bella will keep me up-to-speed at her weekly sessions. I will continue to see her to make sure she doesn't regress. Believe me when I tell you that you will never want to see what Bella when she came to me." He looked at me with his big brother face to make sure I knew how disappointed he was in me.

I just nodded.

"Okay. So I will contact Bella and let her know what will be happening and make sure she agrees." He stood from his place on the couch. "If she does want to go through with this, I'll give you a call and tell you what the first assignment is." With a pat on my shoulder, Carlisle left my apartment. All I could do was sit on the couch and hold my phone hoping he would call with my assignment quickly.

Thirty minutes later, I received my first assignment…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**BPOV**

I was at work the day after my phone conversation with Carlisle, trying to figure out how to complete my first assignment. When he called to say he would not be able to do the couples therapy with us due to Edward being his brother, I was devastated. Luckily, he put my at ease quickly by explaining the assignments he would like to give us to help us out. He let me know he was doing this for both me and Edward and was positive things would work themselves out.

As I continued to contemplate the few ideas I had on ways to get my assignment complete, I scrolled through my email inbox to see if there was anything of importance. One email stuck out from the rest…

*************************

_**From:**__ ECullen_

_**To: **__ISwan_

_**Subject: **__Where I Went Wrong_

_Bella,_

_As I am sure you are aware, I received my first assignment from Carlisle last night. I have literally been up all night working on a way to complete it and thinking of the things that I need to say. Carlisle mentioned that we are to have no physical or verbal contact for the next week, so it looks like emails will be our form of communication for now, thanks to Carlisle handing over your email address rather easily._

_I apologize for rambling. It is amazing how nervous one can be even over email. But, I won't stall any longer. Below I have listed, upon Carlisle suggestion, 5 of my biggest regrets from our relationship._

_1. __**I dwelled too much on the age difference. **__We are barely 5 years apart in age and I let that small gap consume my thoughts. I allowed myself to feel like a predator and convinced myself you were my unknowing prey._

_2. __**I didn't take your wants/needs into consideration. **__I have thought long and hard on this one and realize I didn't give you a chance to not be in a relationship with me. I became obsessed with the idea of having you and ended up taking advantage of you in the worst way. I still remember the night of the party where I trapped you in a dark room and violated you. I have never forgiven myself for that. It wasn't fair of me to take away your say in the matter._

_3. __**I wasn't honest with you.**__ I can't say whether I didn't trust you with the truth or didn't think you could handle things in my life, but I hate the misunderstandings we had regarding my inability to just be honest with you. This is a huge regret as I almost lost you before I even had you thanks to my lack of communication regarding the whole Tanya thing to begin with. Then, I felt I couldn't even be honest with you when breaking things off. I completely destroyed everything we had built in those few months because I didn't think I could be honest and tell you the hell I was being put through._

_4. __**I felt I knew what was best for you.**__ I think this goes with the other items I have listed. Because of the age difference, I thought it was my responsibility to make sure you lived your life and got to do the things "girls your age" should do. It was stupid of me to not realize you were already doing that. I focused on the fact that I had more experience than you and allowed that to steer my decisions on whether your could handle the things that were going on with my life. And I also felt I needed to make sure you went to college and experienced that before just settling with me._

_5. __**I have the shittiest timing ever. **__It wasn't until we talked in Vegas that I realized that I really have poor timing. There were always so many things I want to say to you, but because of all the reasons I listed above I held the thoughts in. I didn't want to scare you with a view inside my head. Unfortunately, my mind shuts down during certain time…and I blurt out whatever is on my mind. I never realized they weren't being taken as the whole truth and will hopefully have a chance to make up for that very soon._

_Okay. So, there is a brief explanation on what I regret. It was tough getting it down to a list of 5, so we may want to expand on this list in the future. But, at least that gives you a little insight on what was going through my mind during that time._

_I hope to hear from you soon._

_Edward_

_PS…I miss you terribly._

*************************

I re-read the email I received from Edward a few times throughout the rest of the day. It was obvious he was being honest with his list of regrets and I was happy that he took the time to examine where he went wrong. He gave me quite a bit to think about before I responded later that night in the comfort of my home.

*************************

_**From:**__ ISwan_

_**To: **__ECullen_

_**Subject: **__My Part in our Issues_

_I know part of this was to not respond to the other's list before both of us had a chance to lay things on the table, but I have to break that rule. Before I get to my assignment, I want to state for the record that you never took advantage of me or violated me in any way. You can remove that from your lists of regrets right now. I was always a willing participant in everything we did together. Even the night of the party you mentioned, there was a reason I didn't stop things. I felt so safe with you, even not knowing who you were at that time. I would have stopped the whole thing from happening if I didn't want it to. So, please don't ever feel you were taking advantage of me in any way._

_Now, Carlisle feels that I have allowed the blame for the demise of our relationship to rest solely on your shoulders. Apparently, it was the ease out and he wanted me to think about how I could have contributed to how everything played out. Even though I want to point fingers at you, and even at James and Tanya, I know that is silly. I got very little work done today, but I did come up with a list_

_1. __**I allowed you to take the lead. **__Because it was obvious you had reservations about what was happening between us, I went with whatever you felt comfortable with. You were the leader and I was willing to do whatever needed to be done to keep you. In my mind, that meant giving you the control over the situation. I never realized how vulnerable this made me and how much you truly controlled._

_2. __**I used sex as the answer. **__I'm pretty sure this is self-explanatory. But, instead of dealing with any issues we may have had, I felt that having sex would work things out. If anything, it took our minds off the outside factors that were crushing us. It was just easier to open my legs or us my mouth for something other than talking than it was to talk about what was wrong and come up with a solution._

_3. __**I didn't pay attention to the signs**_. _I knew things were off towards the end, but instead of trying to discuss them with you and see if there was anything I could help with, I turned a blind eye. I didn't want to think there could ever be trouble in paradise, not realizing we were anywhere but paradise._

_4. __**I didn't listen to you. **__Many things you said to me went in one ear and right out the other. It made no sense that you would truly want to be with me…or think of me as beautiful…or have strong feelings for me. I heard you say things to me and took it as gibberish due to the extreme pleasure you were feeling at the time. More of an "I love this feeling…" type of thing than anything else._

_5. __**I never told you…**__There are so many things I never said to you and I have wondered many times if things would be different if I had just voiced the thoughts in my head._

_For the record…I have missed you every day for the last 4 years._

_Bella_

*************************

A week of emails turned into a month when Carlisle saw how honest we were being with one another. I found it so much easier to open up when I didn't have to face someone. It seemed Edward felt the same way. We were able to discuss the specific points in our brief relationship that were a sign of trouble. We both admitted to overlooking those issues because we just wanted to live in the moment and enjoy the time we had together.

The biggest discovery we had was that we both used sex as a way to avoid problems and feel connected with the other. It's amazing how much more connected you can feel when opening up, though. And that is just what we did for the month of email contact only.

Not only did we talk about the past, but we also started a game of twenty questions…which turned into about 200 questions. After all of the serious topics we were going over in our emails, it was nice to ask each other silly questions and it turned into a fun way of reconnecting and getting to know more about each other.

After a month of emails, Carlisle felt we were ready for a new assignment. At my therapy session, he mentioned how surprised he was to find me in such high spirits and was excited to see if this next part would continue my progress.

We were given permission to set up short coffee dates. Carlisle was adamant that we keep it to coffee and not other types of drinks as they got us into some trouble in the past. He was kind enough not to mention my tendency to use alcohol to ease my pain, but I knew that was part of his reasoning for not allowed us to meet in a bar or something like that.

Our first mini-date was interesting. Neither of us spoke for quite a few minutes. Luckily Edward made a comment that maybe we should have brought our laptops so we could email each other while on our date and it broke the ice. Our conversation began to flow as easily as it had been through email and it was nice to feel that things were truly progressing.

We kept our dates short and sweet and continued to email each other when not together. We eventually proceeded to text each other throughout the day. Just little things at first. "Have a good day" first thing in the morning and "Sleep well" before heading to bed at night. It was like we both wanted the other to know we were thinking of them at all times of the day. It was nice.

It was two months into our new routine that things crashed and burned. I was at work, finalizing the plans for Victoria's birthday party the following night with Heidi when I received the text from Edward that crushed me completely.

_I can't do this anymore. ~E_

Not knowing what he meant, but worried beyond belief, I replied.

_What do you mean? Is everything okay? ~B_

The reply was almost instant. He must have known I was going to question him and had it typed up already.

_This. I can't do this. ~E_

That was the last text I received from him that night, even after multiple replies on my part pleading with him to explain what happened or what changed. I was under the impression that things were going well and this completely blindsided me.

I wanted to laugh when I thought back to his first email assignment when he mentioned his poor timing. I had planned to tell him I was ready to have a real relationship during Victoria's party. I wanted to lay all of my feelings out for him and let him know it was time for us to truly be together.

The laughter never came though. In it's place was a blind fury that caused me to question everything that was said between us during the last three months of communication. All the times he said he would never leave me and make the mistake of trying to live without me again came into my mind. I couldn't believe I fell for it all again. I couldn't wrap my head around what could possibly be his reason for fucking things up again.

Maybe it was just a game to him. Every 4 years he gets bored and wants to fuck my brain up so bad that I can't think straight. I hated him for having that much control over me.

I couldn't allow myself to dwell on the demise of whatever we had together because I had a birthday party to throw for the woman who has taken such great care of me. Victoria's birthday was the next day and I was shutting the club down to throw a huge party for her. She had no clue and I was beyond excited for the surprise guests I was able to secure. Having Heidi working for me had proven to be a huge bonus thanks to some contacts she had in the music industry. Admittedly, the guests were just as much for me as they were for Victoria, but I wouldn't let her know that.

I decided to wait until after Tori's party to thoroughly examine what happened to make Edward want to quit things so abruptly. As much as I wanted to sit in the apartment, eating ice cream and putting all of my DVDs of romantic comedies through my shredder, I had to make sure the surprise party went off without a hitch. I owed Tori that much.

I spent the entire day of the party immersed in preparations. I focused on every small detail and made calls to those involved in getting our special guests to arrive. Two hours before the party goers were to arrive, I made my way to my office and got ready in the attached private bathroom.

I dressed in a simple black strapless mini-dress that clung to my curves like a second skin. I paired the dress with my favorite silver stilettos and silver jewelry. I straightened my hair and kept my makeup light, feeling the need to look as natural as possible. Looking in the mirror before I went back out into the club, I was happy with the way I looked and excited about what the night would bring.

As the guests started arriving, I played my role as hostess as well as I could. I mingled with everyone, made sure every guest was happy and had full glasses. It was an open bar for the night, so I knew everyone was going to have a good time. Paul was the head bartender for the night and let me know everything was going smoothly around an hour into the party. Heidi informed me that our special guests would be arriving in thirty minutes, which was perfect as Tori was set to arrive in just ten. We would have time to do the whole "Surprise" thing, then get her settled before bringing our guests out. It was all just too perfect.

Ten minutes later, we received word that Victoria had just arrived to the front of the club and was panicking because there was no line of people waiting to get in the club. She was there under the impression that she was to be set up on a blind date, and the bouncer at the door was put in charge of telling her there was a situation and we had to shut the doors to the club for the night. Heidi was standing at the door with the bouncer and sent me the text to have everyone shut the fuck up and get ready to yell "surprise".

To say Victoria was surprised would be an understatement. Tears streamed down her cheeks as she embraced me and thanked me for doing this for her.

"Fuck. Does that mean there is no blind date?" She pouted. "I fucking wore my fancy panties and everything." I rolled my eyes at her.

"Yeah, like you planned on putting out. You have gotten laid less than I have in the time we have lived in New York." I raised my eyebrows at her daring her to deny what I just said. "And that's only because I got a good fucking while in Vegas"

"Shit. Is it possible to become a virgin again?" She asked in mock horror. It was sad to say that neither of had been with anyone after our break-ups and I knew Tori really needed to get fucked…and fucked good.

"Nah. You can't be a virgin when you still shove that fake cock up your punani." I teased. Even though Tori loved the pussy, she was a huge fan of dildos. I remember an in-depth conversation during one drunken night of all the toys she and Tanya had used during their relationship. They had a "Frequent Banger" card for the sex ship they purchased from weekly.

"Fuck. I need a drink." Victoria blurted out suddenly before raising a hand to Paul and making some gesture that I assumed he understood because he nodded and got to work grabbing bottles and pouring liquids.

"Um. Boss lady." Heidi tapped my shoulder and held up her Blackberry so I could read the update on our special guests.

_The package has arrived. Ready to go on stage in 5._

I smiled hugely to Heidi and grabbed Victoria to lead her to the lounge area I had set up just for her. It was located on our balcony and completely surrounded by curtains so no one could see in to it. It would be our private viewing area for the performance we would be watching.

The stage was set up with the curtain closed to give the guests a chance to get ready, having already set things up and done a sound check earlier in the day. Tori eyed it warily as we got seated in the lounge area and narrowed her eyes at me when she saw the excitement I could no longer hold in.

"What the fuck are you up to?" She questioned me.

"Nothing. Just sit back and enjoy the show." I winked at her and just as we both sat back, the opening beat of the first song began. I looked over to Victoria to see her eyes wide and her mouth open.

"No, you fucking didn't." She exclaimed just as the curtains opened to reveal _Muse_ as they performed _Undisclosed Desires._

"Uh, yeah, I fucking did. Now shut up. I need to focus on my fantasies about Matt." I smirked at her and went back to watching the band perform.

After the first part of their set, Matt announced they would be taking a quick break and be back to finish up the performance. We took this time to go back out and mingle with the guests at the party. Everyone was buzzing from the energy of such an impressive performance.

During the break, we went the cliché party route, rolling out an over-sized cake while the drunken party attendees sang an off-key rendition of "Happy Birthday". As soon as the last bits of the song finished, Esme popped out of the top of the cake wearing a blood red corset, thong and garter belt, holding up black thigh-highs and topping the whole look off with red fuck-me heels.

Quite a few men jumped at the chance to assist in getting Esme safely down to floor level. Once there, she hugged Victoria, and pulled her to a chair. When Tori was properly seated, Esme straddled her and began an erotic lap dance to _Cherry Pie._ I had not been given the details of Esme's present to Tori, so I was not prepared for this and shook my head at my dear friends. This was an on-going joke between the two where Tori would constantly ask Esme for a lap dance and Es would reply with "in your dreams sweet tits."

After Esme's little show, the cake was rolled to the back and Victoria let me know she would be staying on club level to watch the remainder of the set. I wanted to be alone for a little while and retreated to the quiet confines of the lounge to get away from everyone for a while and just bask in the music.

_Muse_ came back out after a thirty-minute break and went straight to playing some of their older songs. There were times where I just closed my eyes and listened to the lyrics or I would watch the intense movements of the band. I was brought out of my trance by Matt's voice speaking into the microphone.

"The last song for the evening is one we had not planned on playing, but we received a special request and couldn't say no. We're all suckers for a good love story." Matt smirked and gave the nod to the other guys to start the song. Cheers were heard when the opening piano notes were heard and I wondered who could have possibly requested such a romantic song.

Suddenly, as I listened intently to the lyrics of _I Belong to You_, I thought of Edward and felt like I was suffocating in the small lounge I was sitting in. I made several attempts at getting up from my perch on the sofa, but couldn't move. My body felt like it was shutting down and I was completely still as the music slowed to the 2 opera stanzas within the song. My body was frozen as my mind took in the significance of such as song. It was the ultimate love song and I could feel my heart crumbling to a million pieces at my feet for the love I lost.

That's when I felt the presence of someone behind me. Not able to move, I hoped it was just the waitress dropping off another drink and hoped she would leave quickly. But the presence remained behind me and eventually touched my shoulder. The sudden spark of electricity I felt went straight to my heart and it began beating faster. I knew who was behind me, but couldn't bring myself to turn and confirm it.

As soon as the song ended, Matt looked up to the balcony and gave a slight nod at the person behind me. It was at that moment I realized that song was for me. Slowly, the person left their spot behind me and walked around the couch to stand in front of me. A hand reached in front of me, which I hesitantly grabbed. With a slight tug, I was pulled from my seat and stood directly in front of the person who I thought I would never see again.

"Why are you here?" I whispered.

"I can't stay away from you." He responded in the same whisper.

"But you said you can't do this anymore." I whimpered, realizing just how hurt those words had made me.

"No, you silly girl." He chuckled lightly and reached out to stroke my cheek. "I wanted you to know I couldn't do the whole casual thing anymore. The more I have gotten to know you through all of our silly assignments, the deeper my feelings have grown for you."

As if in slow motion, I raised my head to peer into his green eyes.

"Bella. I belong to you. I need more than just emails and coffee dates. I need you." Looking intently into my eyes, he spoke the words I have been waiting for since the moment we met all those years ago.

"I love you, Bella." A crooked smile graced his face and it was obvious he was proud of himself for being able to say those words. "I'm pretty sure I always have been."

I couldn't stop the smile that broke out on my face or the fact that my arms threw themselves around Edward's shoulders, knocking him off kilter and onto the couch next to the one I was previously on. With Edward on his back and me laying on top of him, I grabbed his face and smiled down at him.

"I love you, too." I exclaimed before crushing my lips to his.

**A/N: I really hope you guys liked this chapter. I really do apologize for taking so long to update. There are only 2 chapters left (well one chapter and then the epilogue) and I will push myself to not wait so long between chapters this time.**

**If you haven't done so already, please check out my new story, One Crazy Life.**

**And if you are so inclined, I would love to read what you thought of this chapter. You are welcome to tell me how much I suck for making you wait in your review...plus hopefully give me some love for this chapter.**


End file.
